Beauty and the Beast
by Emma's Angel
Summary: AU. Buffy is a teacher who is looking for love, and finds herself in the middle of a real life fairy tale. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Willow sat in her room, legs crossed and hands on her knees. All around her, candles burned, as a bowl in the center burned incense and herbs. She was meditating. She had her eyes closed, focusing on the task at hand. Willow was looking for the cure to her brother's curse.

"Help me cure my brother, show me the way," she chanted.

As the wind began to blow harder, the curtains in her large bedroom began to flap fiercely, and images appeared in Willow's head. She saw herself flying through a blue sky filled with clouds, before zooming down on a scene below. As she came closer to the ground, she saw a town. A brick building. A girl with golden hair. A place with lots of books.

_A Library,_ thought Willow.

Willow could hear voices all around her, speaking to her, as if she were supposed to be able to understand. But it seemed the more she tried to discern one from another, the more scrambled the voices became. The wind that had been blowing so fierce before was now beginning to die down. Willow could feel herself being pulled back from the library. Her view became wider, almost like those shots NASA uses to show you the planet Earth from space.

The curtains were now flowing gently as the sweet breeze returned. _But how does a library help my brother?_ Willow thought as her breath returned to normal. As she opened her eyes, she heard one word whispered lightly through the breeze. "Summer".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Buffy brushed her long, wavy blond hair away from her face, as her students filed out of class. She had just finished teaching her last History class for the day. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as she slid her books into her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Buffy exited her classroom, and quietly walked down the halls of the Sunnydale UCLA campus, waving politely to her fellow teachers. As much as she enjoyed teaching, the town left something to be desired.

Not to mention the ogling she received from the male staff. Although handsome in their own ways, Buffy found that the men of Sunnydale were dull, and boring. And there was one teacher in particular that Buffy wished to avoid. Professor Riley Finn. He taught psychology in the next wing, and he was obsessed with Buffy. He was always asking her out, even though Buffy had made it clear, at least twice, that she was not interested in him.

Buffy always strived to be done with her day before Riley was, so she would not have to talk to him. On those days, she counted herself lucky, and the rest of her day seemed to go fine. But there were days when she would not be so lucky.

As Buffy headed down a hall, she saw she would not be lucky today.

"Hello, Riley," Buffy sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"Hi, Buffy," Riley said, as he walked beside Buffy, smiling like a kid on Christmas. "So, Buffy, I was wondering do you wanna go have some coffee?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. _Here we go again_, she thought.

"Riley, I wish I could, but I have all these Term papers to grade and I still need to finish my lesson plan for next week. Sorry." Buffy told him as she patted her book bag.

Riley hung his head. "Oh, I see."

Buffy felt guilty for lying to Riley, but she just couldn't bring herself to go out with him.

Riley placed his hands on Buffy's shoulders.

"Buffy, you're working too hard. You need to get out and live! Please, reconsider?"

"I know Riley. I'm a workaholic. But I really need to go. I promise, the moment I decide to _live_, you'll be the first to know. Bye." Buffy said blowing him off.

Shifting the bag on her shoulder, Buffy headed hurriedly down the hall. When Buffy turned the corner, she looked back to see if Riley was watching and ran as fast as she could towards the library.

Buffy trotted up the stairs that led into the UC Sunnydale campus library. It was one of the oldest still standing buildings in Sunnydale. The red brick stood out against the other, rather bland buildings. To Buffy, it was a sanctuary. And the bonus was that her step-father, Rupert Giles, worked there as the Head Librarian. Giles had married her mother Joyce, just three years before she died of complications of brain cancer. It was the only time Buffy could remember her mom being so happy.

Buffy's own father had left Joyce when Buffy was six, and getting him to participate in Buffy's life was like pulling teeth. As Buffy opened the doors to the library, Buffy couldn't believe that just five years ago, Giles had been the librarian at her high school, Sunnydale High.

Buffy had been sixteen, and well on her way to prison. That's when Giles had taken her under his wing. Under his tutelage, Buffy had graduated high school that year, and finished college by twenty-one. Now twenty-four, Buffy had earned herself a position at her college, as a History Professor, beginning Spring semester. Now it was fall, and Buffy could not believe how fast her life had become. She had worked hard and done her best, and now she had fulfilled her dream to become a teacher.

The only thing left that Buffy had yet to accomplish was her mother's last wish: That Buffy find a man who would love her as much as Giles had loved Joyce. That simple wish seemed so daunting now. Buffy was at an age now that she should think of settling down and marrying, but it was just not Buffy. She had yet to find the right guy to settle down for.

Buffy darted inside the doors to the main room in the library, and sank against them as they closed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I see we are avoiding Mr. Finn again," came a voice from the Library office.

"Yes, Giles, and please don't start." Buffy tossed her bag onto a nearby table.

"Please, be careful with the table." Giles sat down at the table, and began to clean his glasses.

"I'm sorry Giles," Buffy said, rubbing her face. "I just get so irritated with Riley. All he does is follow me around like a little lost puppy! I mean, come on! Obsessive much?"

Giles smiled. Although Buffy was now an adult, and had been for some time, Buffy still could act like a teenager sometimes. Giles had come to love that part of Buffy. She was forever acting the grownup, and for her to still have child-like qualities, it was refreshing.

Giles could remember the first time he saw Buffy when she had started at Sunnydale High. She was so young and so troubled. Her father was never around, and her mother was always working. As hard as Giles tried not to, he could not help becoming a father figure. Especially after that incident with Spike. Spike was the poster boy for trouble.

He was the leader of a teen gang known as the "Vampires", and Buffy had fallen for Spike hard. At first, Joyce thought that Spike was a nice boy. But, slowly, Joyce realized that Spike was lying. Buffy kept coming home later and later. Buffy was even caught with Spike, vandalizing a business. That was when Joyce had come to Giles for help. Together, they returned Buffy to the straight and narrow, and Giles had fallen for Joyce in the process. He had never seen Joyce so happy. Or Buffy. Giles and Joyce had found perfect happiness.

Now he watched and waited for Buffy to find the happiness that so eluded her.

Buffy took a deep breath, taking out the assignment that her students had handed in, and pulled out a book, to begin grading.

Giles watched as Buffy poured herself into her work. He knew she was pushing her limits, but Buffy had learned from him. Giles had pushed Buffy hard to excel at her studies. And Buffy blossomed because of it.

However, once Joyce got sick, Buffy took on more. Paying bills, making sure Joyce took her medicine, Buffy never really had the time for dating. And when Joyce finally succumbed to the cancer, Buffy never stopped. She took care of all the funeral arrangements. She was the picture of strong will. But Giles knew better. Buffy cried herself to sleep for several nights after Joyce died.

Thinking back on how Joyce would react to her daughter's life now, a voice from the past came to him.

"Live for today," said Joyce's long dead voice. "For you may not have tomorrow."

Giles smiled as he remembered the phrase that Joyce had adopted the last year of her life. Giles knew what he needed to do.

He walked over to where Buffy was still head first in her work and grabbed her papers.

"Hey! I was grading that!" Buffy cried as Giles gathered her papers.

"What are you doing?" Buffy demanded.

Giles simply gathered everything up and looked Buffy in the face.

"Live for today, because you may not have tomorrow." Giles smiled.

Buffy looked at her father.  
"I don't understand."  
"You, my dear, having been working entirely too much. You need to get out of this boring place and live a little!"  
"Okay," Buffy folded her arms, "Have you been talking to Riley?"  
"No," Giles' brows curled. "Why do you say that?"  
Buffy stood and took her papers back from her father.  
"Oh, please! You have been trying to get me to date Riley for months!"  
"Can I help it if I think he is good man for you?"  
"A good man, yes. But that is it! He doesn't excite me Giles! I don't lose sleep at night, because I can't stop thinking about him!" Buffy stood from her seat headed for the stacks.

"Buffy you are holding on to a dream!" Giles followed his step-daughter. Buffy shook her head as she grabbed a book from the shelf.

"You see this?" she held up the front for Giles to read.

"Grimm's Fairy Tales," He read. "What about it?"  
"I want what they had; excitement, adventure, love."  
"Buffy those are only fairy tales," Giles took the book from Buffy. "That's what I mean by a dream."  
"But I like my dreams," Buffy whined. "I feel safe there. I can be anything, do anything. I can escape this boring town!"

Buffy turned and walked into Giles' office. She stood at his desk, her arms folded, looking at all the papers and pictures strewn all over. Buffy's eyes landed on a picture of Joyce and Giles.

"Do you think I will ever be as happy as you and mom were?" Buffy asked, her eyes watering.

"I believe so," Giles answered kindly, rubbing Buffy's arm. "It's only a matter of time."  
"Then, why do I feel that I will never find true love, as long as I'm in this town?"  
Giles shook his head. "I really can't answer that my dear."

Buffy set the picture back down and faced her step-father.

"I want to live so bad!" Buffy cried.

Giles smiled at Buffy, warmly. Buffy laughed when she realized what she had just said, and took a deep sigh.

"Have I told you how much you annoy me?"

"Constantly. Now go, get out." Giles turned Buffy and pointed her towards the door. "Go have some fun. And try to live."

Buffy smiled as she hugged Giles and walked out the door.

After Buffy was gone, Giles sat down at his desk which was a mess. Papers were everywhere, and the rumpled jacket on the leather chair, was proof that he worked just as hard at his job as Buffy did. Giles sighed and plopped down in his seat. A minute later, he heard a knock on his door and turned to see Buffy standing there, a hand leaning on the door frame.

"I thought I would find you still here," Buffy told him, in mock scolding. "Do you ever take your own advice? You really should." She said and then she was gone again.

Giles shook his head. As he turned to finish what he was working on, the picture of Joyce he had yet to take down stared at him. Her eyes seemed to reflect what Buffy had said. Giles smiled at his wife, and grabbed his coat. It was time he got out for awhile too.

8888

Buffy walked through Sunnydale. It had been a long time since she had actually allowed the town to sink in. And it was a cute little college town.

Buffy could remember when she had moved here from L.A. Buffy had been less than thrilled with the prospect, but her no-good father, Hank, had left her and her mother with nothing.Trying to rebel, and dull the pain of her father's absence, Buffy had started to date Spike, the leather clad leader of the local gang known as the "Vampires".

Buffy had had fun causing a ruckus with Spike, but one night he made a mistake. On that night, Buffy and Spike had fought. And it was a pretty big one. He had some how managed to convince her to stop by his place, to apologize. But instead of an apology, Buffy found herself pinned against a shower stall, and Spike trying to take off her pants. Buffy fought back, but Spike was strong, and he gave her a good beating. One swift kick to the nuts, however, changed Spike's opinion. Buffy ran for her life, and to the only person she felt she could trust.

After she had found the courage to tell Giles, she was scared about what Joyce would say, but Giles had assured her that everything would be fine. And it was. Joyce helped Buffy to confront Spike and eventually put him in prison. But after that, Buffy's taste in men failed to improve.

First, there was Ford, she thought she was in love with him, but after finding out that he was going down the same dark path that Spike had gone down, Buffy broke it off.

But Parker, he was a whole other mess. He was tall, handsome, and loved to make Buffy feel like she was a queen. She had convinced herself that Parker was her one true love, just like in the storybooks.

And one night, she gave herself to him. Parker became her first.

But the night after, he had left her alone, and when she finally found him after three days of no contact, no phone calls, he blew her off. Made her feel like dirt. Buffy was devastated. Joyce was very supportive, but Giles wanted to kill him. Joyce talked him down, and he refrained from committing murder.

Weeks later, Joyce was diagnosed with brain cancer. Buffy dropped everything to care for her and eventually plan the funeral. Since then, Buffy had had no interest in dating, or going out.

Before she knew it, Buffy had found herself driving to the outskirts of town, towards her old hang out, The Bronze. As she got out of her car, Buffy couldn't help but wonder why she had chosen here as the place to live. She pushed through the doors to see that the place had not changed since she had been here last.

The Bronze was a little dive that lay just outside of town, on the old highway. All the kids would go there to hang out and party. It was just about the only thing Sunnydale had to do, unless you were looking for trouble. Adults came too, but mostly teenagers and college kids.

The bar was still in the middle of the room, with the stage to the right of the bar. To Buffy's left stood several tables where people sat talking, drinking and having a good time.

Buffy walked over to the bar and ordered a Diet Coke before finding a seat at an empty table. Buffy sat and relived her high school childhood. There were some happy memories here. Especially when she came with her best friend, Xander. He was always so wacky, and funny, he could always be counted on to lift Buffy's spirits when she was down.

_I wish I hadn't lost track of Xander, _Buffy thought as she people watched.

There were several couples on the floor dancing, swaying to the music. Buffy watched and smiled wistfully.

One day she would dance like that. When Buffy could not say, but she wished she could fulfill her mother's dream of True Love for her.

As an hour passed, Buffy was still sitting at the table watching, and a dark-haired, baby faced young man, walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"AHHH!" Buffy turned and screamed, falling out of her chair as she did so.

"Geez, Buffy!" Said the young man as he helped her up. "I always wanted you to fall for me, but I never meant for you to take it so literally!"

Buffy looked up at the young man who was joking.  
"Xander?"

"Yeah!" the man replied.

"Oh my god, Xander!" Buffy jumped up and hugged her old high school friend. "I can't believe it! I thought you left town!"

"I never left," Xander said as he sat down across from Buffy. "I thought you had been the one who left this hell hole of a town!"

"Nah, I just kinda got busy, you know, with Mom and all," Buffy answered.

Xander hung his head. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom, Buffy. She was a real nice lady."

Buffy put a hand on Xander's. "Thank you Xander, I know how much she meant to you."

"Yeah, she did more for me than my mom ever thought of trying to do."

Xander ran a hand through his hair.

"So, what are you doing now?" Buffy asked, changing the subject.

"Construction," Xander replied. "Been in Los Angeles working on a new apartment building down there."  
"Cool," Buffy said.

"So, Buffster, what have you been up to? Got any boyfriends I can make fun of?"  
Buffy smiled sadly. "Actually, I don't have anyone," she answered. "Been busy. I teach at the college now."  
"Wow," said Xander.

"Yeah," Buffy said as a song began to play. "Oh! I love this song!"  
"Care to boogie?" Smiling, Xander offered his hand, which Buffy giggled as she took.

The two friends entered the dance floor, and began to dance. Buffy laughed as Xander started dancing dorky. It felt good to relax a little. Definitely something she needed.

For the rest of the night, Buffy and Xander danced, talked and enjoyed in being each others company.

Finally, the night grew later and later, and Buffy decided to go home. Promising to keep in touch, Buffy said good-bye to Xander, before driving away in her LeBaron, heading for home.

For some reason, the way home was barred by a thick fog that seemed to appear from nowhere.

As Buffy rounded the curve, she heard a loud sound coming from the back of her car. Pulling over to the side, Buffy opened her glove box and pulled out a flashlight. She turned it on as she exited her car and went to look for damage. As she shined the light on the back tires, Buffy could see the air hissing from her passenger rear tire.

"Great", muttered Buffy. Buffy walked over to the trunk and grabbed the key from her pant pocket.

Unlocking the trunk, Buffy leaned in and began to unscrew the spare from the trunk floor. As Buffy lifted the wheel out of the trunk, she heard a howl pierce the foggy night. Buffy's eyes grew wide, and she began to look around her to see where the sound was coming from.

Hearing nothing, Buffy pulled her coat closer to her, and continued to gather her tools to change her tire.

A few minutes later, the howl sounded again.

The tool in her hand fell with a metal clank. She looked around and saw nothing. Another howl echoed through the dark night, followed by the sound of rustling leaves.

Reaching into her trunk, Buffy carefully pulled out a wooden stake she kept there for protection. Slipping it into her back pocket, Buffy focused her hearing. The fog was still thick, and the lights on her car were still on, streaming white light into the great beyond. Buffy walked to the front of her car as another howl sounded. Searching her pockets she found her cell phone and pushed a button.

"Come on, come on. Answer," Buffy said nervously, as she bounced her toes.

"Not the answering machine!" Buffy sighed. "Giles it's Buffy. I'm on old highway eight about ten miles outside of town. I need you to come get me. Right away."

A sound from the trees made Buffy scream, dropping the cell phone on the ground. Buffy turned and began to run down the road. The sound of running feet and crunching leaves could be heard as the phone lay open on the road, and the car's headlights streamed into the fog filled night.

End Chapter One

What do you think? This is my FIRST fanfic, and also the first one I completed. My other ones I have posted, came much later. PLEASE tell me what you think! Feedback is a MUST!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Buffy ran down the dark road, the sounds behind her coming closer.

Buffy picked up her speed and darted between a pair of trees, brushing away the branches as they grabbed her and tried to hold her back. Breathing heavily, Buffy soon realized she had somehow strayed from the main road and was now running through the thick forest. As the growling became louder, Buffy franticly searched the moonlit forest for any signs of life. Buffy's eyes caught the sight of a faint light in the distance. Thankful that help was close, Buffy began to run harder. Just as she cleared the forest, she saw that the light belonged to a large mansion that lay in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, a large blur halted her progress.

She looked down, and saw that she was surrounded by wolves. But these were no ordinary wolves; these wolves looked bigger than your average wolf. They were as tall as a man, and their eyes seemed almost human as they stared Buffy in the eye. Turning to run away, Buffy saw more wolves behind her. They were everywhere. The moonlight was shining on their dark gray fur, illuminating them with an eerie halo. Their teeth glistening like stars.

Buffy swallowed as she realized she was on death's door. All Buffy could do was pray. Buffy took a deep breath, closed her hands in front of her chest, and began to accept her fate. One of the wolves jumped at her and pulled her down by the shirt.

Instinctively, Buffy began to fight back, but she was out numbered, and out maneuvered. One of the wolves' teeth scraped her arm as Buffy flung it against a tree, before ducking to avoid another. She spun around, kicking another wolf as it jumped at her. Suddenly Buffy found herself grateful for the self defense classes Giles had made her take.

Silently watching from the trees, was a tall, dark figure.

Its amber eyes glowed as it watched with fascination at Buffy fighting to stay alive. _She moves so gracefully_, thought the figure as Buffy threw a wolf from her back. His eyes shined as he watched the fight unfold.

Buffy thought she was winning, but that thought swiftly changed as a wolf jumped from the tree behind her and bit her shoulder. Buffy groaned as she grabbed her bleeding shoulder and fell to the ground. The wolves again encircled her, their mouths snarling. Buffy looked up to see that the wolves were through playing her game. Buffy had fought the good fight. The wolves continued to snarl at her, their glistening teeth dripping with saliva. Buffy's eyes grew wide, and she silently prayed for a miracle to save her. The lead wolf jumped, aiming for Buffy's throat. Buffy ducked her head instinctively, as a hand connected with wolf's mouth.

Buffy looked up to see the lead wolf make contact with a tree trunk. Buffy heard the most unearthly growl come from behind her, and watched as the other wolves went running off into the night. Buffy turned to look behind her. Standing in the shadows, was the figure of a tall man with incredibly good arms.

"Thank you", Buffy said as she stood up. She wanted to thank this dark avenger for saving her life.

The man turned to walk away, but Buffy grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Hey," she cried, "Don't you have something to say to me?"

When the man turned around to reply, the moonlight that filtered through the night illuminated his face and Buffy became even more frightened. The rigid forehead, amber eyes, and dripping fangs, his body screamed predator. What Buffy thought had been a handsome knight in shining armor, was in fact a monster!

Buffy screamed and turned to run away. Buffy ran blindly into the forest, not noticing the tree root that lay in her path. Buffy tripped on the root, hit her head and was knocked unconscious by the fall. The fanged man rushed to her aide.

Turning Buffy over, he stared at her as though she were an angel. The fog had started to lift and so the moon was able to pierce the night more thoroughly, and in doing so, cementing the creature's affection for her. He softly brushed the golden rays of sun that was Buffy's hair, away from her face, and carefully scooped Buffy into his strong arms, heading for the light in the clearing.

8888

Buffy opened her eyes and saw sheer curtains blowing in the breeze.

Rising up, Buffy saw that she lay in a four-poster bed with a pale pink comforter and white sheer curtains that hung above her bed posts.

Peeling back the covers, Buffy swung her feet out and pushed back the sheer curtains away from her bed. Her feet felt cold as they touched the cool, bare wood floor.

As Buffy stood, she saw that her clothes had been changed and she was now in a flowing white nightgown.

Standing carefully, Buffy teetered a little before gaining her balance. She placed a hand on her head and felt a bandage just above her left eye, and also one across her shoulder. _How did I get here_, she thought. That's when she remembered the Wolves and the forest. And... the monstrous creature that had tried to kill her. But what happened? How did she end up here? Where was here?

Looking out her window, Buffy saw a vast garden filled with roses and lavender, rosemary, basil, and many others that made the air feel like summer. There was a stone bird bath that stood in the middle of a bed of peppermint. It reminded Buffy of a dream. Buffy closed her eyes, and inhaled the aroma.

A small rap at the door brought Buffy back to earth. Spinning around, Buffy saw a petite, thin woman with freckles and red-hair enter carrying a bowl of steaming water and bandages on a tray.

"OH!" said the woman as she closed the door behind her with her foot.

"I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Who are you?" asked Buffy.

"I'm Willow." She answered smiling.

"Hi, I'm Buffy."

"Nice to meet you," Willow said as she set the tray down on the bedside table.

"How did I get here?" Buffy questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Liam brought you," was the reply.

"Liam?" Buffy said she walked over to the bed. The sound of saying that name sent an electric charge through Buffy's body, making her suddenly unable to hold herself up.

"Oh be careful!" Willow said as she grabbed Buffy's arms and preventing her fall.

"You're not quite well yet."

"But what about the monster?" Buffy questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What monster?" Willow asked.

"The one with the eyes and the sharp teeth," Buffy began to gesture her description.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Willow blew off, "Liam took care of him."

"But, what happened?"

"Nothing," Willow stressed, "Now, don't worry about it, and let me check your bandages."

Buffy remained silent as Willow peeled back one of the bandages and started to redress.

"Who is Liam?" Buffy asked, trying to start a conversation, only after the charge went through her again.

"He's like my brother." Willow said as she began to check Buffy's injured shoulder. "He's been a part of my family for so long, that I consider him a part of it."

Buffy smiled. She liked Willow. And Liam sounded nice too. But Buffy had the distinct feeling that Willow was keeping something from her. _I wonder what's wrong_.

Buffy winced as a small amount of pain went through her body as Willow finished applying the new bandage.

"Sorry," Willow apologized. "I hope that didn't hurt."

"Nah, just a little, but nothing I can't handle."

"Good, I'm glad," Willow said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Is something wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Why do you ask?" Willow replied.

"It's just that, well, when you talked about Liam, it sounds like there's something else. Something that maybe you are afraid to tell me?"

"No, there's nothing," Willow shook her head. But Buffy could tell Willow was lying.

"Well, I need to make sure Liam's awake." Willow said, standing quickly and gathering her supplies.

"Get some rest, Buffy." Willow said as she opened the bedroom door. "I'll come back later with some food. Ok?"

Buffy nodded as Willow closed the door.

Willow walked down the dark hallway that led towards Liam's room. Along the walls were several old paintings, portraits to be specific, that pictured former owners of the property. As Willow drew closer to Liam, there was one portrait that appeared as though someone had sliced thru it with a knife. The young man's face was now formed, and all that remained intact were the young man's eyes, dark and soulful, and full of innocence.

Willow continued past, and paused before Liam's door. Lightly tapping on the large wooden doors. Willow turned the brass doorknob, when she heard no answer, and stepped inside.

Liam's room was dressed more like a prison, a Ritz-like prison, but a prison none the less. The walls were a midnight blue, the curtains black and velvet. A dark wood dresser stood against the north wall, a TV and cable box sitting on top of it.

By the window facing the gardens, sat a huge wing-back arm chair with dark coverings. A small table with a lamp stood beside like a stoic guard. Behind the arm chair, there were three bookcases that reached almost to the ceiling.

The shelves were stacked with every kind of book that you could imagine. The south wall housed Liam's tall bed, with the only hint of brightness lying across it. A bright red velvet blanket lay across the satin sheets like a pool. A few pictures hung on the walls, but they were very depressing. Scenes of death and misery, complimented the atmosphere of the room well.

Willow walked over to where Liam sat in his chair, staring out the window at a world he could no longer be a part of. His amber eyes, reflected the loneliness he felt.

"What do you want?" Liam growled and snapped as Willow inched closer.

"I, uh, I brought you some breakfast." Willow timidly set down the silver tray she had carried to Liam's room with her. On the tray, stood a lone glass, filled to the top with red liquid.

"Fine," Liam replied with a snarl. "Now, get out!"

Willow performed an awkward curtsy, before turning to leave Liam's room. As she approached the doors she paused, and turned towards Liam.

"One more thing," she announced with more strength in her voice than she had earlier.

"What is it?" grumbled Liam.

"I wanted to let you know that the girl is awake." Willow returned her focus to the doors, and turning the knob, heard in a softer tone, "How is she?"

"She's better," Willow reported. "She has several wounds that must hurt, I'm sure, but otherwise, she seems okay."

Liam leaned forward in his chair, so that he could see Willow's face.

"What does she know about me?"

"I didn't tell her about the curse, if that's what you mean," informed Willow. "I only told her that you were like a brother to me and that you brought her here."

"So she has no clue what I am?" a tingle of disappointment hung in Liam's voice.

"No, not yet," confirmed Willow, "Buffy hasn't put the pieces together, but she's a smart girl, and I am sure she will figure it out eventually."

"Buffy?" electricity hung in the air as Liam said her name. "Is that her name?"

"Yes, it is."

"Buffy," Liam let the sound of her name ring in his ears. "It's beautiful."

Willow broke into a small smile, one that accompanied Liam's.

"Enjoy your breakfast," Willow said as she opened doors.

"Do you think she's the one?" Liam called to Willow.

"I don't know, Liam," She told him honestly. "I hope so."

Liam fought a daily battle to keep the Demon that resided inside him from escaping. He knew that in order to rid himself of his other half, he would have to earn the love of a woman who would love him despite the monster that lived inside.

The doors closed behind her, and Liam leaned back in his chair. He reached for his glass, and took a sip. Glancing towards the window, Liam set the glass back down and walked over to the window.

Careful not to let the sun shine in, Liam peered out and up to Buffy's window. He smiled to himself as he remembered the moonlight shining on her pale skin. Her hair lit up like a golden halo around her face.

_I wonder what she looks like in the daylight_, Liam thought to himself. As if on cue, a figure emerged in the window. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, but her hair still glowed. Only now, the sun seemed to set it on fire. Her small, but agile frame, stood tall, and almost regal, a sign that she was confident in herself.

Her eyes shined like the richest Jade. But past the shine, Liam could see a far away look, like she was lost, or was missing something. They reflected in his own. He felt as lost as she. At last, a kindred spirit. Liam's heart sank to think that the young girl he had brought back from the woods, would be so alone in the world. He had heard the phone call she made to someone named Giles, before she was forced to flee for her life. But it was apparent, even to Liam, that Buffy thought this Giles was more of a father, than lover.

Liam had been lurking in the shadows, watching her, never sure if he should make his presence known.

But, once the pack of Wolves had decided on her for their meal, Liam had unexpectedly found himself defending her, risking his life to save hers.

And if he died doing so, so be it.

There was something about Buffy that had made Liam want to risk everything to protect her.

As Liam stood watching Buffy gaze at the gardens he put in before his curse robbed him of the sun's love, Buffy turned to look towards his window. As their eyes met, a spark was lit, deep in Liam's soul. She was the answer to all his prayers. Somehow he just knew it.

He could hear her heartbeat rise as she locked eyes with him. He knew that he could not be fully seen, but still, Buffy was staring straight through him, in a way that petrified both of them. As Liam ducked out of view, he saw Buffy turn suddenly from the window, clutching her chest. Looking down at his own chest, he saw that he too, was clutching his heart, even if it no longer beat. But for a moment, Liam felt as if it had been beating. Never had Liam had an experience like this about a woman. Any woman, for that matter. Liam had to see her again. He just hoped she wouldn't try to kill him, when she saw his face.

Buffy sat on the bed for a few minutes after Willow had left.

"Wonder what Liam looks like?" she wondered aloud, as her stomach growled.

Feeling the hunger pain, Buffy decided it was time to get dressed. She walked across the room to the large armoire that stood against the wall. Buffy opened the doors, and gasped at the clothes that were inside.

All kinds of tops, pants, dresses and accessories were hanging and folded inside. Finding a blue halter and black pants that where to her liking, Buffy got dressed. Closing the doors of the armoire, Buffy felt a sudden need to look outside.

Buffy walked over to the large glass windows, and pulled back the curtains. As she stared at the gardens, Buffy felt a sense of peace wrapped with sorrow, like she was happy but unhappy at the same time. She got the feeling she was imprisoned here, but it was so beautiful she was afraid to leave it. Suddenly, Buffy had the sensation she was being watched.

She turned towards the tower that loomed over the garden, and Buffy saw the silhouette of a tall man. His stare seemed to burn through her and singe her very soul. She was drawn to the unknown man in the window below. Suddenly, she could feel her heart beat begin to rise, the sensation of being scorched creeping across her chest.

Quickly, Buffy turned away from the window, and clutched her chest. When Buffy glanced back at the window, the man was gone, as though he had vanished like the wind.

She had to see that man again, she wouldn't be complete unless she did.

End Chapter Two

Finally! An update! Sorry it has taken so long, I have been having comp probs PLUS there are have been some major ice storms threatening my part of the world, and more is expected tomorrow! I promise to update as soon as I can! Until then PLEASE REVIEW! They are what keep me wanting to do this! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Willow was downstairs in the kitchen cooking, when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Thinking it was Buffy; Willow stopped what she was doing and turned to scold Buffy for walking so far with her injuries. Willow walked towards the swinging door that led to a nice medium sized breakfast room, and was surprised to see, not Buffy, but Liam standing on the other side.

"Liam?!" exclaimed Willow. "What on earth are you doing down here? Don't you realize the sun is out?"

"I used the secret access," he explained calmly, as if it were common knowledge.

"Oh, yeah," Willow nodded, remembering the tunnels that lay hidden between the walls of the manor. "Sorry, I forgot there for a second. I thought you were Buffy, so..."

"How is she?" asked Liam.

"Fine, I suppose," Willow told him. As she looked into his amber eyes, she could tell he was genuinely concerned about Buffy, but there was also a hidden agenda to Liam's question.

"What do you want?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to find out everything you can about her," Liam ordered.

"But why me?" Willow asked. "Why don't you just take the first step and say 'hi, I'm Liam.'"

"Because she would take one look at me and run," Liam barked. "I can't risk that. Just find out everything you can about her. Her likes, her dislikes. Find out if she is easily frightened. Then come and report to me."

"Willow?" a voice called from the other side of the room.

"It's Buffy!" Willow cried. "Quick, get out of here!" Willow began to push Liam out the back hall door.

"Remember," Liam told Willow as she shoved him out of the kitchen, "Learn everything you can about her, and then come tell me."

Willow nodded her head as she pushed him out the door. She took a moment to straighten her appearance, before turning to see Buffy's head, peaking from the other side of the room.

"Willow?" Buffy asked as she pushed open the door. "Who are you talking to?"

"Who? Me?" Willow said, trying to blow it off. "Oh, well, that was just Liam. He was returning his plate from breakfast."

Buffy glanced towards the sink but found it void of dishes.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah. Positive."

Buffy furled her brows, but then dismissed it, for now.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Willow suddenly scolded, changing the subject. "You're supposed to be getting rest."

"I was curious about this place," Buffy said finding a stool to sit on. "Besides, my stomach was leading me more than anything else."

Willow smiled and made her way back to the stove. Turning on the heat, Willow walked over to the fridge and asked, "So what would you like? We got eggs, and bacon, and sausage. Oh! And I can whip up some pancakes!"

Buffy hopped down from her stool and walked over to the fridge. Glancing over Willow's shoulder, she saw several glass milk bottles filled instead with a red liquid, and an "O Positive" label on one. After a quick raise of her brows, Buffy returned to the task at hand.

"How about peeling those potatoes and making hash browns?"

Willow spun around wide eyed and shut the fridge door quickly.

"What are you doing?" She asked Buffy.

"I'm looking at food," Buffy said.

"Well, go over there and look," Willow shooed Buffy away from the fridge.

"Okay," Buffy threw up her hands and returned to her seat, confused by Willow's behavior. Willow returned her attentions to the fridge, and began to rummage through the items on the shelves. Grabbing several items, Willow then made her way back to the stove.

"Here we go," Willow said as she set out the items before her. "We have eggs, bread and potatoes. How about French Toast and hash browns?"

"Sounds great!" Buffy said rubbing her stomach. "I haven't had homemade French toast since I was a kid!"

Willow smiled at the opening Buffy had given her.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher," Buffy told her. "History to be more specific; I got a professorship at the college in town."

Willow tilted her head as she whipped the eggs. "You look young to be a professor."

Buffy giggled. "Yeah I get that a lot. I finished school early, plus it helps that your father is one the most respected researchers in the country." Buffy leaned towards Willow. "He pulled a few strings to get me the gig."

Willow giggled as Buffy winked to show she was kidding.

"So, is there anyone special in your life?" Willow asked whipping eggs. Buffy hung her head.

"You mean someone who isn't totally obsessed with you?" Willow scrunched her brows at Buffy's scoff.

"So that's a "no", huh?"

"Yeah, sadly," Buffy sighed. "I want to fall in love, but my version just doesn't exist. Well, unless you count fairy tales."

Willow chuckled along with Buffy at her remark.

"Maybe you will," Willow told her. "You never know who you might meet."

Buffy smiled as Willow dipped the toast.

After Buffy finished devouring Willow's scrumptious breakfast, Buffy thought she would take a private tour of the manor. Willow had disappeared after taking their dishes to the kitchen, leaving Buffy bored and alone. Buffy stood from her seat, and headed towards the Main hall.

The Main foyer had a large staircase that split and went in two different directions. The hall that led under the West staircase was dark and forbidding. For some reason, Willow did not want her down there, and yet she was strangely drawn towards whatever lay down that hall. However, Buffy was able to pull away from the dark hall and focus on what might be up the East staircase. The sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains to illuminate the East Wing hall.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Buffy saw several sets of doors on either side of her. Opening the first set of doors, Buffy saw a grand ballroom with a crystal chandelier that hung above with shimmering crystal teardrops hanging and capturing the sun.

The ballroom was painted a summer yellow, which bathed the room with light as the sun shone through. Walking over to one of the gigantic windows; Buffy saw the turret that she had seen before in her bedroom. A hall extended from one side, and connected with the main house. The Turret was connected on the West side of the mansion. Buffy was drawn to who was inside.

"I wonder if that's where Liam stays," Buffy thought aloud. A familar electric chraged surged through her as she peeked through the curtain.

Pulling the curtain back, Buffy left the Ballroom to search the other rooms.

All afternoon, Buffy spent her time exploring the mansion. She found several bedrooms and bathrooms, a craft room, Library, and an indoor gym.

It was there, at the gym, that Buffy took the opportunity to practice her self-defense lessons.

Buffy found a dresser against one wall that held towels and workout clothes. Buffy changed into a red tank with black sweatpants, and walked over to a mat on the floor.

She started out with Yoga, careful not to strain her tender shoulder. After she finished Yoga, she then moved to the punching bag that hung in one corner. She spun around and landed a swift kick to the bag, sending it swinging. Then Buffy landed several fists into the side.

Buffy continued to work out for several hours. Finally reaching her limit, Buffy wiped the sweat from her face and headed for the adjacent showers.

Returning to her regular clothes, Buffy left the Gym and walked back towards the library. Walking inside, she saw how truly expansive the room really was. Every wall was covered by shelves. Every shelf was filled with books.

Buffy had never before seen so many books in one room.

This place puts the college library to shame, she thought.

Buffy began to climb the large stair case that ran down the middle of the room, and found a rolling ladder to climb. As Buffy continued her ascent, she read the titles that lined the wall. Hemingway, Tolstoy, Voltaire, Plato, even C.S. Lewis and the Brothers Grimm; every author you could imagine was housed within these shelves. Never, in a million years, did Buffy ever think that one could read so many volumes. But whoever Liam was, Buffy was sure he was well educated. _Finally, someone I could possibly carry on a reasonable conversation with_, Buffy thought. She continued to admire Liam's book collection, and stopped when she found a collection of stories by Jeanne-Marie de Beaumont. Gently pulling the velvet green covered book from the shelf, Buffy flipped through the pages and found a date of 1756. Buffy read the list of contents found "La Belle et la Bete" and smiled. She closed the book and climbed down the ladder. Finding a chair near a window, Buffy sat down in the large wing back, placed her legs over the arm, and settled in for a good read.

Soon the light in the room began to fade and became replaced by electric lighting. Buffy's stomach began growling and she realized the sun was setting. Making a mental note of where she was, Buffy closed the book, and set it down on the table beside her. She stood from her seat, and after a careful stretch, headed for the Dining Room.

When Buffy entered the Dining room, Willow was setting a place for Buffy and herself.

"Hey Willow," Buffy said as she picked up the silverware and began to help.

"Hey Buffy," said Willow, placing the last dish on the table.

"Why are you setting only two places?" Buffy asked noticing there were only two places set up on the table. "Isn't Liam going to join us?"

"No," Willow Replied. "Liam isn't feeling well and asked to send his apologies.."

"Oh," said Buffy disappointment showing on her face. "Well, maybe I can go see him later and say hey."

"You are interested in meeting my brother?" Willow asked as she took her seat.

"Well, yes," Buffy said as a smile crossed her face. "I'm always interested in people who save my life."

Willow agreed. Liam should hear someone say thank you once in awhile, it might change how he treated other people, especially her. Then Willow got a sparkle in her eye as an idea came to her.

"Liam sometimes takes a walk in the gardens about midnight," Willow told her new friend with a wink. "Maybe you could catch him there?"

"Really?" Buffy replied, a flutter beginning in her chest.

"Yes," answered Willow. "But be careful, Liam is very, uh, what's the word; brutal?"

"Why do you say that?" Buffy said as she passed the rolls.

"Well, Liam hasn't been around people very much, so he tends to do and say the wrong things."

Buffy smiled as she took a bite. "Well, I have to deal with hormone charged students in my class, and believe me, they can be real beasts!"

Willow shared a nervous giggle with Buffy, as the two new friends enjoyed what amounted to a feast.

Everything was going fine, until, halfway through the meal Buffy placed a hand on her head.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Willow asked.

"I'm- I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to have to skip the midnight 'thank you'. My head is spinning. I think my workout earlier was a little hard. I think I need to retire early."

"A workout?" exclaimed Willow. "I should think so! You go on to bed. I am surprised you didn't pass out already!." Willow was genuinely concerned for her new friend's health. "I will check on you before I go to bed."

"Ok," Buffy stood from her seat. "Good Night Willow."

"Good Night Buffy."

Willow watched Buffy as she walked carefully out of the room.

Buffy opened the door to her room and went inside. Inside, Buffy felt as though everything was tilted to one side. She knew she was about to pass out. She had to make it to the bed. Slowly, Buffy undressed and put on her nightgown. Then she carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. Pulling the covers up over her, Buffy closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

When Buffy awoke, she sat up and saw that she was now dressed in a flowing pale blue gown. She stood from the bed, and walked towards her bedroom door. When she stepped through, she found herself in the gardens below. The midnight moon cast a silver glow on everything. Quietly, Buffy walked through the gardens, taking in the aroma of the lavender and rosemary. As Buffy relaxed in the garden's spell, she heard a sound behind her and spun around.

Her eyes were wide open, body poised to attack. After a moment of silence passed, Buffy allowed herself to relax once more, returning to the peaceful garden. When she turned back around, she saw a silhouette in front of her. She was unable to see his face clearly, and thought that it was the monster who had tried to kill her in the forest.

Buffy tensed up and prepared to scream when the silhouette spoke.

"It's alright," replied a sultry, velvet voice. "I'm not here to hurt you."  
"Then what do you want?" Buffy asked.

"Just to talk," he told Buffy. She looked up at the man before her as the moonlight illuminated his features, and Buffy almost collapsed.

Never in Buffy's dreams could she have imagined such a man as the one who stood before her now. He was ruggedly handsome, but not overly so. Though, his chiseled features could make even the gods themselves jealous. He had dark brown hair that was short, but combed back. His eyes were the most delectable chocolate brown she had ever seen.

"Who are you?" she asked bewildered.

"Who do you think I am?" he replied. Buffy took a long, hard look at the man beside her. He was dressed all in black; a ribbed v-neck sweater gracefully covered his chest. His slacks and jacket made him look every bit the Angel of Death. But she knew that comparison had to be wrong. That or she was dreaming. But what kind of Angel had she imagined?

"You must be some sort of angel," she finally replied. "But what kind, I have no idea."  
"Then that's what you must call me," he said smiling. "Angel."  
Buffy's heart skipped a beat when he smiled. If she wasn't already a goner before now, well, she sure was now.

"Angel," she almost whispered, "it fits."  
"So does yours, Buffy."  
Buffy suddenly felt shy, and hung her head as she smiled. Angel smiled back, using his hand to lift Buffy's chin. Angel's eyes grew wide as he felt the electricity flow through him at touching her. Angel looked at Buffy's face to see if she had felt it too. Buffy had felt it, and was charged and scared at the same time. She had never felt electricity shoot through her the way it had when Angel had touched her.

Frightened, Buffy turned away from Angel's eyes, and maybe the strange feelings she was already having towards her fairytale prince.

"Where are you going?" Asked Angel as Buffy began to walk away.

"Inside", she replied. "I have to go."  
"No wait!" Angel exclaimed hurrying after Buffy. "Please stay."  
Buffy turned back around, only to find it harder than ever to turn back. She saw the pleading in Angel's eyes, and could not move. She had the feeling that if she went back to bed, it would break Angel's heart. Buffy grinned and nodded her head.

"Okay," she whispered. Grateful she was staying Angel took Buffy's hand and kissed the top. The sparks Buffy felt in her hand were unreal.

Angel was totally changing her perception of love at first sight. The sparks, the good looks, and don't forget that voice. Buffy couldn't wait to hear him speak again.

"So what am I going to do, staying here?" she asked Angel.

"I thought we could walk around, get to know one another," he replied.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" Buffy started the conversation as she began to walk through the roses.

"Everything," Angel smiled, extending his arm. "So start with where you live."  
_He's a gentleman too! This is too good to be true!_ Buffy's smile widened as she walked along the path with Angel.

"I, um, live in Sunnydale," she replied finally. "I work as a History professor at the college."  
"Why that field?"  
"I guess because I love learning about the past. It's so much better that the present."  
"Is your real life that boring?" Angel guided Buffy to her seat on a wooden bench.

"Yeah, pretty much," Buffy answered after pondering for a moment. "I mean I love Sunnydale, don't get me wrong, but there's just something missing."  
"Like what?" Angel took his seat beside her. Buffy looked down at her feet, then straight ahead.

"Like maybe some decent guys," Buffy sighed. "All the ones I have seen are either dull or real jerks." Buffy had found a small pebble beside her and had thrown it across the garden as she spoke.

"So you have never been in love?" Angel said, throwing his own pebble.

"I thought I was, once," Buffy looked at Angel. "Now, I'm not so sure. What about you? You ever fall in love?"  
Angel's face became very solemn.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Buffy placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No, its okay," he said, reaching for Buffy's hand. "I was in love once, but the affection was not returned the way I had hoped."  
"Another man?"  
"Another woman," Angel replied. He looked down at his hands as he talked to Buffy.

"I didn't think she would ever love me, then my father died, and I inherited his wealth."  
"And she thought you looked better rich. Figures." Buffy blurted out loud, before placing a hand over her mouth.

"Did I just say that out loud?"  
"Yes, you did," giggled Angel as he watched Buffy turn red.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I did not mean for that to come out! Not that I didn't mean what I said! Well, what I mean was, you weren't meant to hear- Well not that you didn't-oh please shut up Buffy!"

Buffy placed her head in her hands, and wished she could disappear.

"Why do you hide?" Asked Angel, tilting his head at Buffy, "I think you look pretty when you blush."

Angel reached over and pulled down Buffy's hands. "There, much better."

Buffy and Angel shared a glance when Buffy moved her head up. Suddenly, Angel whipped his head towards the front of the gardens.

"You have to go," he said standing.

"Go? Go where? Why?"  
"Because the sun about to rise." Angel told her as the Moon still hung high in the sky.  
"Why, are you going to turn into dust?" Buffy joked. But Angel did not laugh. Instead he took Buffy's hand and held it tightly in his own.

"I'll be here tomorrow night," he told her. "Will you come see me again?"  
"Of course, but why am _I_ leaving? What's going on?" Buffy was beginning to not like the tone in Angel's voice.

"Soon, you will wake up and I will be gone." Angel looked sadly at Buffy.

"You mean this really _is_ a dream?" Buffy questioned, disappointed that Angel was not real.

"A dream that is real, as long as you are here," said Angel.

"But you can't go! I won't let you!"  
"You don't have a choice," Angel informed Buffy. "Soon, you will return to the land of the sun, and I must remain in the land of shadow."

"And you can't come with me?" Angel shook his head. Buffy stared at the doorway to her room. The doors suddenly flew open, and Buffy could feel herself being pulled away from Angel.

"Angel?" She cried.

"Promise you'll come back!" Angel called out.

"I promise!" Buffy told Angel as everything around her became fuzzy. "I prom-"

Buffy felt the morning sunshine warm her face and bed. Softly, she opened her eyes and looked around. That's when she realized what has happened. Quickly, Buffy threw off the covers and darted for the window. She threw open the curtains and scanned the gardens, as sunlight poured into her room. All she saw were the morning butterflies collecting nectar from the roses and other flowers. She glanced over at the tower, but saw no one there. No Angel. Buffy sighed heavily and pulled the sheer curtains back across the window.

Liam opened his eyes and looked around. He knew that there was something about Buffy that was going to get him out the hell he was in. He just hoped Buffy was emotionally ready for the journey that lay ahead of her.

End Chapter Three.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This scene contains images of violence and a tad bit of cursing ( at least to me); not for young kids!

Chapter Four

Liam sat in his wing back, staring at the sunshine as it illuminated the beautiful gardens outside. Liam rested his chin on the arm he had resting on the chair's plush arm. His mind was reliving the events that had led him down this horrifying path. It had all started over two hundred years ago, in another country.

_Two Hundred Years ago_

Liam stumbled into the pub, practically falling into his seat.

"Innkeeper," Liam's voice called through the crowded bar, "I require food! And drink! Don't forget the drink!"

The innkeeper grumbled as he served Liam a tray with lamb and potatoes, along with a large pitcher of ale. While Liam ate, his actions attracted the attentions of a vision in a creamy dress, and she floated through the room to sit beside Liam.

It was Darla. She had her hair pinned up and curled, her lips were painted a rose red, and her eyes looked a dangerous blue.

"I didn't think you'd come back 'round me after all I did to ya", Liam said swallowing a chunk of lamb, as Darla traced the outline of his lips.

Darla was one of the many women that Liam had seduced on a regular basis before turning around and discarding like a dirty shirt.

Unknown to Angel, Darla practiced Magic and used it often. Although, she was careful enough to have never been caught, tonight she was planning on using her knowledge of the dark arts to turn the tables on Liam.

"How could I resist a sweet, dear, innocent boy like you," she purred.

"I thought you said I was a no good, no account bastard," Liam chuckled and chugged his beer. His pupils were beginning to dilate, and he could feel the buzz from the beer starting to take effect.

Darla smiled, evilly. She knew how vulnerable Liam was, and intended to take advantage of it.

"Come, my dear boy," she cooed. Then leaning closer to Angel's ear she whispered, "I wish to show you the world." And with that, Darla stood from the table and made her way to the doorway of the pub.

"Hey, wait," Liam called chugging one last swig of ale, before stumbling across the bar to her side.

"Where are we going to go?" Angel slurred.

"Wherever you want," Darla batted her eyes, and walked with Liam out the door.

They walked down the streets of the small town, with Darla leading the way instead of Liam. Tugging the half-drunk Liam down a dark alley, she whispered to him, "Are you ready?"

Nodding as well as his stupor would allow, Darla placed her hands over Liam's face, closing his eyes. Liam stood in the dark alleyway, a dumb smile on his face, listening as Darla began to chant; "What was man is now beast. What was warm is now cold. In darkness he shall live until sunshine can pierce shadow. He shall not love until love is returned."

Darla then threw water on Liam and placed a wooden cross she had brought with her on Liam's chest. Immediately, he could feel it burn his very skin. The pain was unbearable, and his liquor could no longer hold him together, as he passed out in the alleyway. Laughing, Darla disappeared into the night, she was never to be seen or heard from again.

Liam on the other hand woke up with a pounding headache in his own bed. As he reached for a mirror to see if he looked as bad as he felt, he realized there was no reflection staring back at him. _That's odd_, thought Liam.

Walking downstairs to the Dining room, Angel saw a huge breakfast being laid out as the cook and maid both worked to set the table. Liam watched as the servants dashed to have the table ready. Inside, Liam could feel a hunger growl unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was animalistic in the way it made him want to rip the throats out of the servant girls.

When the maid disappeared to the kitchen, Liam followed.

"Master Liam," scolded the cook, "Ye father has warned you about fornicating with the maids!"  
Liam turned his head towards the maid, and giving a sharp growl, headed to the kitchen. Once there, he saw the maid grabbing plates from one of the cupboards. The sounds of her heartbeat, acted to further stir whatever was in control of Liam. He stood beside the maid, and wrapped his arms around her, much like a man in love would.

"Master Liam," whispered the maid, "You can't be doing that now. You're father will be down soon."  
"To hell with my father," Liam purred, nuzzling the maid's neck.

The maid turned to face Liam, but became horrified by what she saw. Before she could say a word, Liam bit into her neck, dropping the plates as he drained her. The clattering sound drew the cook, who found the maid's limp body in Liam's arms, a monster's face staring back at her. The cook turned to run, but Liam was on her in lightening speed. Without so much as a scream, Liam drained her too. Slowly, Liam drained everyone in the house.

Liam sat curled in a wing back, reliving all he just done. He couldn't control the demon he knew was now living inside of him. He remembered back to Darla and knew she was involved, but alas, when Liam had tried to walk out the front door to find her, he was burned by the warm sunshine. Now he sat among the carnage, waiting for the sun to go down. His anger and confusion only served to feed the Demon host inside his body.

And soon Angelus, as the Demon would call himself, would rule the night for over two hundred years.

Now fast forward to the turn of the twentieth century. Imagine a beautiful mountain side and a band of traveling Romany's camping for the night. As she sits by a large bonfire, Liam can feel Angelus' need for her. Something about the innocence that she carries inside her; it was beautiful. But Angelus wanted to play.

And so he grabbed her as she walked to her wagon for supplies. Under Angelus' control, Liam tried her up by her wrists to a tree. Angelus begins to torture her by stabbing her with a small knife that went with them wherever they went. When he grew tired of that, Angelus turned to burning small holes in her flesh. As her screams pierced the night, Liam cringed inside. The Demon had control of his body, and so Liam's soul was trapped inside the monsters mind. He knew the joy that Angelus felt, and knew that he used Liam's memories against him when Angelus had slaughtered his own family and friends.

As a scream shook the night, Liam realized that Angelus was now whipping the poor girl. Her cries broke Liam's heart. He had put up with this for too long. The sky was beginning to lighten as the sun began it ascent. Liam knew if he wanted to get his life back, now would be the time. He said a silent prayer that he would be successful, and attacked. Liam felt that the barrier between him and Angelus was giving slightly, and as Liam was able to push the Demon away, the Gypsy girl watched in weak shock, as her attacker feel to his knees and held his head in his hands screaming.

When Liam looked at the Gypsy, she saw that the face had changed and he now looked human. Liam looked at the Gypsy battered, bruised and burned. He stood and walked over to where his Demon half had left the knife. The Gypsy's eyes grew wide as she saw Liam pick up the blade, raising his hand towards her. Thinking she was finally going to die, she closed her eyes and allowed fate to steer. She was shocked when she felt her body falling on the ground, the rope that had kept her bound lying beside her cut.

"I'm so sorry," Liam whispered. "Forgive me. I can't stop him."

The Gypsy girl stared at him in shock. Was this the same person who had just tried to kill her? Searching Liam's eyes she found that they too, had changed. She understood now why he had collapsed. A look of understanding passed between them, as the sounds of the rest of her people beckoned over a hill. The Gypsy knew she was dying. With the last ounce of life she had left, the Gypsy girl reached out and touched Liam's chest. He could feel a strength he had never known surge through him.

His eyes glowed as the Gypsy's hand fell and she collapsed on the ground. He raced over to her hand checking for a pulse. He found none.

A tear fell down his cheek as he realized what she had done. He knew now that he had the ability to control Angelus. Liam knew he could never escape the Demon's need for blood, but now at least, Angelus' murderous rampage was over. Making a sign of the cross over the dead gypsy and whispering a 'Thank you', Liam darted into the forest just as the approaching mob crested the hill.

But after spending another hundred years trying to break the curse, Liam became frustrated, and Angelus began to feel that he could gain back control. Slowly, Angelus fed Liam doubts and fears that he would regain his humanity. Soon, Liam allowed his Demonic face to remain present, until one day, when Liam tried to change back, he found he could not. Angelus was slowly taking full control of Liam's body. Soon, Liam would completely disappear, leaving behind a Demonic psychopath, wearing a prince's smile. That's why he felt such a strong feeling that if Buffy could fall in love with him, he might be rid of Angelus.

Liam turned back to see the darkening sky. _Buffy will be asleep soon_, Liam thought, standing. Carefully, he crept from his room and headed towards Buffy's room. Downstairs, in the dining room, Buffy was talking with Willow.

"So when will I meet Liam?" Buffy asked, taking a bite of the Stroganoff.

"Soon, I'm sure," Willow responded. "It just takes him awhile to get used to another person being in the house."  
"So it's just the two of you here?" Buffy questioned. "It must be pretty lonely here."  
"Yeah," Willow said softly. "It can be _very_ lonely. Do you live alone?"  
"Me? Oh, no," Buffy said, a smile on her face. "I live my dad, Giles. Well, actually, Giles is his last name, but he doesn't mind."

Buffy suddenly dropped her fork.

"Giles! Oh my god!" Buffy said, realization sinking in. "I almost forgot all about him!"  
"What's wrong Buffy?" Willow said, looking concerned for Buffy.

"I called Giles just before I was attacked! He probably thinks I'm hurt!" Buffy quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin, before standing from her seat.  
"Buffy, wait!" Willow cried. "Where are you going?"  
"Home," Buffy replied. "I need to get back before Giles sends the whole town after me!"  
"But," Willow suddenly felt as if Buffy would never return. "Buffy!" Willow raced after Buffy stopping her in the middle of the staircase to her room.

"Buffy, stop!" Willow grabbed Buffy's arm, spinning her around. "Promise me you'll come back?"  
"Sure," Buffy answered, seeing the look on Willow's face. "I'll come back this weekend. How's that?"  
"Okay," Willow said placing the keys to Buffy's car in her hand. "Liam brought the car back while I was tending to you. It's in the garage."  
"Thanks, Will," Buffy said as she hugged her new friend. Then, Buffy turned and darted up the stairs.

Quickly, she began packing a small bag. Double checking to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, Buffy zipped the bag, and headed for the door. When she opened it, the bag in her hand fell to the ground. Buffy's eyes grew wide and the scream she wanted to let out was stuck in her throat. The pair of amber eyes that were looking back at her filled Buffy with a terror that had almost been forgotten. It was the same creature that almost killed her.

"Wh-Who are you?" Buffy's voice was barely audible as she began to back-step, but Liam had heard her clearly with his sensitive hearing.

"Liam," he answered, taking a step forward, for every one she took back.

"No, you can't be," Buffy tried to reason. "Liam looks nothing like you."  
"How do you know?" Liam asked, a small growl escaped making Buffy jump and scream.

"Please, don't hurt me," Buffy pleaded in a whisper.  
"I promise, I won't hurt you." Liam reached out to catch Buffy as she lost her footing and fell to the floor. As Liam took another step, his foot touched the duffle Buffy was carrying.

"Where are you going?" he asked, anger and sadness filling his voice, as he realized Buffy was leaving.

"Home," Buffy replied steadily. "My father's probably worrying about me. He hasn't heard from me in days."  
"Are you coming back?" Liam looked Buffy in the eye.

"Possibly," Buffy replied. Liam quickly kneeled before her, wrapping his powerful arms around hers.

"Promise me," he said, again staring Buffy in the eye. "Promise you'll come back."  
Buffy wasn't sure what to tell him. She searched his face for answers, but all she could see where the protruding brows, sharp glistening teeth, and the amber eyes, all things that told her he was a monster. But upon closer inspection of his eyes, Buffy saw something, something that almost looked human.

"Promise me!" Liam growled, shaking Buffy.

"Yeah, okay!" Buffy yelled, before saying more softly; "I promise I'll come back."

Hearing those words, Liam released Buffy and stood. "Good." He said in an authoritative tone. "I look forward to seeing you again. Till we meet again."  
Liam straightened his clothes and headed for the door.

"One more thing," Liam said to Buffy as he grabbed the doorknob.

"What's that?" Buffy said timidly, almost afraid of what the question would be.

"The garage is downstairs and to the left," he told her bluntly. "I put your car there after I found you. See you soon."

After Liam left, Buffy remained in the floor, waiting for the shock of Liam's appearance to wear off. She couldn't get the images of him out her mind. He was so hideous, and cruel, it surprised Buffy to think that Willow put up with it. _Well, I don't, and I won't_, Buffy thought as she scrambled for her bag and raced for the downstairs. Finding the tunnel that led to the garage, Buffy found her car, and placed her belongings in the trunk. She then got in and turned the key.

_Oh, sweet rapturous engine_, Buffy thought as a smile crept across her face. Placing the car in drive, Buffy pulled out of the garage and down the path that to the entrance. Buffy paused as she passed the gardens she had come to enjoy. It seemed like weeks ago when she had first smelled their sweet aroma. Staring across the sections of roses, and lavender, Buffy saw a dark silhouette, staring at her through the window. Buffy quickly turned away, laying her foot on the gas, spitting gravel behind as she sped away. Buffy didn't stop till she made it to the entrance of the mansion, and looked both ways before turning on her blinker and entering the highway. Buffy breathed a huge sigh of relief as she drove down the blacktop road that would take her back to civilization and away from the madness she had entered.

Back at the mansion, Liam watched as Buffy's car sped out of sight down the two mile gravel road that led away from his mansion. He stayed at the window, away from the harmful rays, listening to Buffy's engine as it faded into the distance. Once he could no longer hear the sounds, he turned away from the window and leaned his head against the frame, and slammed his fist against the wall. No tears fell, but from where he was drilling his fingers into his palm, two streams of blood ran down his arm, falling from his elbow to the floor, ironically making a broken heart shaped pattern on the ground.

End Chapter

FINALLY ! A new chapter! Did ya think I had forgotten ya'll? LOL I have one more new one that will appear today or tomorrow! REVIEW! tell me what ya think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Buffy drove down the road that led to her house, grateful to be home at last. As the old Victorian wrap-around porch came into view, Buffy saw two cars, one she recognized as Giles' old Volkswagen, the other, a newer Ford F-150 truck, sat on the street by the curb. Buffy pulled into her old driveway behind Giles, and cut the engine.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see such a piece of junk." Buffy said as she got and placed a hand on the hood the old Bug. Walking up to her house, Buffy smiled at the simple yellow paint and the old wooden door that was the entrance to her home. Man, it felt good to be home. Reaching for the door knob, Buffy hoped she wouldn't have to find her key. Turning the knob, Buffy sighed in relief and opened the door. Walking through the threshold Buffy cried out, "Giles!! Are you here? I'm Home!" Buffy walked through the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Buffy?" A shaky voice called out.

Buffy turned into the kitchen and found Riley and Giles looking over a map with a note pad and first aid kit on the counter.

"BUFFY!" Yelled Riley as he picked her up and spun her around. Although Buffy could not stand Riley, at the moment she was happy he was a familiar face.

"So that's _your_ truck outside!" Buffy said, straining under Riley's pressure.

"Buffy, oh my god! Are you okay? What happened to your head?" Giles said as he embraced Buffy with loving arms.

"I was attacked in the woods by a pack of wolves and tripped and hit my head." Buffy explained. "When I woke up, I was in a mansion with a bandage on my head and shoulder."

"I got your message the other night and went into a panic when I couldn't reach you." Giles motioned over the map.

"Riley and I were going to come find you-"

"And rescue you if needed." Riley finished. "When Giles called me asking for help, I canceled my classes, and came right over."

Although not surprised since Riley is obsessed with her, Buffy accepted the flattery with genuine honor.

"Thank You guys, so much, for everything." She took both of them into a group hug.

After breaking the embrace, Buffy felt a pain in her head.

Feeling dizzy, Buffy suddenly began to fall back. Giles grabbed a stool and helped Buffy sit down.

"Are you okay?" asked Riley, quickly checking Buffy's forehead.

"Yes, Riley, I'm fine," Buffy swatted Riley's hand away from her. He had returned to being the annoying little twerp she was used to seeing. "I was just so worried about getting back I left sooner than I really should have."

"Perhaps you should go upstairs and rest," offered Giles.

Giles motioned for Riley to go on home while he tended to Buffy. Slightly disappointed, Riley left, promising to return the next day. After Riley had gone, Giles helped Buffy up the stairs and to her own room. Lying down in her bed, Giles pulled the covers up to her chest, and motioned for her to get some rest.

"I'll phone the school and inform them that you will be unable to attend classes for a few more days."

"I never thought I would miss hearing your accent," Buffy smiled. "But I do." Giles chuckled.

"I am glad you missed me," Giles replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Buffy. Now, get some sleep." Giles softly brushed a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

As Buffy closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, she dreamed of a garden, a castle, and a tall, dark prince with brown eyes and a searing soul.

Liam lay in his bed tossing and turning. He was dreaming. Not a bad dream. He was dreaming of the blond-haired beauty that had left him several days earlier. She was walking through his gardens completely unaware that she was being watched. He remained hidden in the shadows of the holly bushes, admiring the grace she carried as she walked. Liam knew that this was a dream, and that Buffy was not really in his garden. After the way she had looked at him before she left, Liam had serious doubts that she would ever try to come back, no matter what she had promised.

Liam continued to play out his dream as he usually did, admiring his blond angel from a distance. But then, the most curious thing happened. Instead of going back into her room as he usually dreamed, Buffy closed the doors and remained outside. Pulling the silk robe tighter around her frame, she gazed upward at the sky, closing her eyes as the moonbeams lit up her face. She smiled softly, then brought her head straight, as if she had caught the smell of something.

"Who's there?" she called. "I know there's someone here. Show yourself." Buffy looked right at Liam in his prickly disguise. Swallowing hard, Liam took the first step out of the darkness and into the light. He worriedly looked at Buffy as he stood in front of her. He waited for her to scream and run away, but instead, she ran _to_ him, wrapping her arms around his thick waist.

"Oh thank god it's you!" Buffy cried as she fell in his arms.

"Who did you think I was?" Liam answered, smiling. "Who else would be here?"

"That wretched Liam," Buffy said, her face scowling. "I don't ever want to see that creature again!"  
That's when Liam felt like he had a stake plunged into his chest. Softly, Liam brought his hand up to touch his face, and found it was smooth. There were no signs of vampirism to be seen. _She thinks she is talking to Angel,_ Liam thought.

"Have you thought of being nice to Liam?" he thought he would get a truthful answer.

"Why?" Buffy spat, as she and Liam began to walk. "He's so hideous looking!"

"That's why you don't want to see him? Because he's ugly?"  
"Angel, he's a monster!" Buffy cried. "I can't believe I thought I had attractions towards him!"

Liam stopped in his tracks. _She had feelings for me?_

"So what changed?"

"His face," Buffy said bluntly. "He had these like fangs, and looked like something out of a horror movie." Buffy looked at Liam. "Why do you stay here, Angel? I mean, you don't have any reason to be here."  
_More than you think,_ Liam thought.

"I have to stay here," he told Buffy. "I have no choice in the matter."  
"But you could run away," Buffy exclaimed. "Like I did! Run away from Liam!"  
Liam brushed his hands over Buffy's face.

"You know I would if I could," he told her. "But Liam and I are connected. I want to show you everything, but I can't. I have to go."  
"No!" Buffy reached for Liam as he turned to go back inside. "Angel, stop!"

Liam stopped and turned back to Buffy. Buffy raced towards him and threw her arms around his neck. A moment of pause passed between them, before Liam gave in to weakness, and leaned down gently placing his lips to hers. Slowly, Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and the kiss became deeper. As the passion between them grew stronger, Angel could not help but feel that he was no longer dreaming. He really was holding Buffy, and kissing her for the first time. He lost himself in the moment and forgetting about the façade he had hiding allowing for a brief moment, his soul to be peace.

Suddenly a sharp pain drove through Liam's back, forcing a painful scream to break his blissful moment with Buffy.

Angel heard a blood curdling scream as Buffy drew away from him. Angel could feel the Demon inside break free and he was powerless to stop it. He knew he was changing, he could feel the ridges forming on his forehead, and his front teeth becoming sharper and longer. He could see a red ring surround his vision, and Angel knew that his eyes were no longer brown. They had become Amber, and the anger and pain in him raged.

Buffy screamed again as she saw what Angel had turned into. A Monster. The same monster that she had seen that night she had been attacked. It was Liam! Allowing the rage he felt at having his moment with Buffy interrupted, Angel spun around behind him to see who, or what, had stabbed him. All Angel could see was the figure of a man. He was younger than Angel, but older than Buffy. He could smell the fear radiate of the attacker's body.

"You can't have her!" the man yelled.

"Oh yeah," Angel smirked. "We'll see about that." And with that Angel allowed his alter-ego, 'Angelus', to pounce on the defenseless young man. Angel never could see his face but knew that the man intended on having Buffy for himself. 'Angelus' was having a grand old time, kicking and punching the poor weasel into hamburger meat. As Angel raised his hand to allow 'Angelus' the final blow, Buffy rushed over and put herself between Angel and his prey.

"NO! Don't!" Buffy yelled. "Angel, you can't do this! THIS isn't who you are!" Buffy placed a hand on his clinched fist.

Liam realized he had gone too far, and allowed the strange man to rise. Buffy walked over and hugged Angel. And then, she carefully raised a hand up and touched Angel's transformed face. But before she could place a kiss, the man rushed Angel and plunged a stake through his heart. Angel flew into rage and promptly snapped the man's neck. As the man's body fell lifeless to the floor, Angel descended with him. Buffy held Angel's head in her lap, tears streaming down her face. "Angel, don't leave me!" she cried. As Angel's features became that of the human he once was, Angel breathy said, "Things aren't what they seem."

And with that Angel's vision went black. Buffy screamed and sat up in bed. She reached for the light and pulled the chain. Buffy saw that her clothes were sticky and her skin was shining with sweat. "That couldn't possibly be real." Buffy said to herself.

At the same moment, Liam flew up in his bed. Covers went everywhere as Liam bolted from the bed and ran to the window. The half moon was shining down on the peaceful gardens that had held little comfort since Buffy had left. Even the books Liam read did not keep him occupied anymore. All he ever thought about was Buffy. And this was slowly driving him insane. He had to see Buffy again.

Giles burst into his daughter's bedroom.

"What's the matter?" he said as he raced to her side.

"It was nothing, Giles," Buffy said as he wiped sweat from her brow with his handkerchief.

"You don't look like it was nothing," he stated as Buffy settled back under the covers.

"Just a bad dream that's all," she said as she kissed Giles' forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, Buffy." Giles kissed his step-daughter on the forehead and turned out the light.

As soon as the door closed, Buffy let the tears that had been threatening her, fall freely as she though about how scary her dream had been. Liam was a monster but if her dream had told her anything, it was that her dream prince and the beastly Liam were one in the same. And what scared her the most was how badly she wished she could see him again.

End Chapter Six

So what do you think so far! Getting good? I hope so! REVIEW! REVIEW! LOL Reviews keep me going! Next chapter appearing soon! And to Tamara; I am so glad I made you forget your troubles! That is the type of reaction I always hope to achieve from my work! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning Buffy came downstairs dressed in a bright Yellow dress and black knee boots.

Giles was in the living room reading the paper.

"Good morning," he said as Buffy entered.

"Morning", she said with a bounce in her step.

"Are we feeling better today?"

"Much. I decided to go back to work today," Buffy announced.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Giles asked. "You still have not taken off that bandage."

"I know, but I think that I would recover quicker if I returned to my students," she told her father.

"Alright but only if you are sure you ready."

"Yes, I'm sure," Buffy said as she gathered her book bag and purse.

"Well, be careful, and if you begin to feel worse, please see the nurse immediately," Giles instructed.

"Yes 'daddy'," Buffy teased as she kissed him on the forehead. "See you tonight," she said and darted out the door.

It felt great to be back on the UC Sunnydale campus again. The sounds of students rushing about, and teachers conversing with other members of the faculty, it was home to Buffy. Here she could forget all about her encounter with Liam. Buffy blinked as she tried to get him out of her mind. It was like she was under some kind of spell, and she was powerless to break it.

Walking into her classroom, Buffy erased the substitute teachers name from the board and replaced it with her own.

"There," she said. "Just as it should be."

"Hey, Ms. Summers", said a small framed brunette.

"Oh, hi Dawn," Buffy acknowledged the young girl as she entered the classroom.

"I heard you were back today."

"Yep, Back to the ole routine," Buffy and Dawn shared a quick smile.

"How close are you to finishing your term paper?"

"Oh, I'm almost finished!" Dawn said proudly. "I just have to do some research on Salem, before I complete it."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Are you researching the history of Salem in Massachusetts?" asked Buffy.

"Sorta, it's about Witchcraft," Dawn told her. "Oh, it sounds fascinating," Buffy replied.

"Well, I better get going," said Dawn as she turned to leave. "I'm glad you're okay that you were not seriously hurt when you swerved to miss that deer."

Buffy nodded as she remembered what Giles said. "Yeah, me too," she said as Dawn exited.

The rest of the day went on with out incident. Buffy instructed her class on the horrors of war and asked that a five page essay on the Holocaust be turned in by the end of the week.

As Buffy gathered her books into her bag and began to walk out of her class, the infamous voice of her "admirer" rang through the halls.

"Hey, Buffy, wait up!" called Riley has Buffy tried to duck down a hallway.

Unfortunately, Riley caught up with her.

"Buffy you really shouldn't be walking around without someone escorting you," he scolded.

"Riley, really I'm fine," Buffy replied uncomfortably.

Buffy huffed as Riley placed her hand on his arm, the other arm carefully placed around her waist in an effort to brace her should she fall.

Buffy smiled and gently stepped away from Riley.

"Look, I really do appreciate the thought that you want to take care of me," Buffy explained. "But I have had no trouble walking and I would like to continue doing so." Riley put his hands in his pockets and nodded in understanding. Buffy could see his brown eyes melt and look more like a wounded dog, whose owner was rejecting him. Buffy smiled and patted Riley on the shoulder.

"Thank you for your concern, I have to go now. Bye!" Then she turned and jogged down the steps to the campus square and into the sunlight.

"What an angel," he sighed.

The moon was full and bright as Buffy walked down her street. As she continued to walk, she saw a rod iron and stone gate with a large iron sign standing in the middle of the street. Puzzled, Buffy walked closer to the gate. She could not read the sign, but she was compelled to walk through. As she crossed the gateway, she saw a beautiful garden spread before her. Buffy recognized the garden as the one that belonged to the Manor.

A smile crossed her mouth as Buffy walked through the moonlit gardens, and inhaled the sweet aroma of roses, and Lavender.

"Hmm... they smell so beautiful," she thought aloud.

"As do you," said Angel's smooth velvet voice.

"Angel!" Buffy spun around to watch Angel as he emerged from the shadows, though the moonlight hid his face from being completely seen.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked walking closer.

"I'm better now that you're here," Buffy said dreamily, taking in the beautiful man before her.

"That's good. I was worried about you."

"Really?" Buffy smiled.

"Yes," Angel said as he stood mere inches from Buffy's face. She could hear him breathing and she could see the escaping air form small clouds as they left his mouth.

Angel heard Buffy's heart begin to race. Ignoring the voice advising against it, Angel took his hand and brushed a piece of hair away from Buffy's face. As he did, her heart skipped, and Angel felt a sudden rush of warmth surge through him.

It had been too long since he had felt warm inside.

Buffy inched closer until their lips were almost touching. Angel knew that Buffy wanted to be kissed, and he wanted to, oh god, how he wanted to, but his inner voice got the better of him, and Angel took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked the hurt evident in her voice.

"I can't."

"Is it me? Is it something I did? Cause if I did anything I'm-"

Angel placed a finger on Buffy's lips to quietly silence her.

"It's not you. It's me," he began to explain. "I know what kissing you will do to me, and a part of me doesn't care. But the other part is telling me that I need to be sure that you won't run away. Understand?"

Buffy's stance softened, and her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Angel, what do you mean?"

"If you come back, you'll understand."

Now it was Buffy's turn to step back. "I can't," she replied.

"Why? Is it because of Liam?" Buffy nodded.

"I can't stand the sight of him," she explained. "His face is so distorted, and his eyes are so evil looking! I can't stand be near him!"

"Willow misses you," Angel told her, hoping it would change her mind.

"I miss her too," Buffy said near tears.

"You promised her you would visit."

"I will!"  
"But it has been almost two weeks."

The tears finally began to fall as Buffy turned away from Angel.

"I never meant to break my promise to her!"

"And what about the promise you made to Liam?"

Angel tilted his head trying to read Buffy's face. But Buffy buried her head in her hands as she began to sob. The sight of Buffy in tears broke what remained of his undead heart. Carefully he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Buffy, consoling her. After a few minutes, Angel lifted her chin, staring in her now grey eyes. He knew that if he told her what he was thinking, it could quite possibly ruin any chances he would have of seeing her agian. But then, she was worth the risk.

"Give Liam one more chance," Angel instructed. "Give him three weeks. If you still find him as repulsive as you say, then I won't push you."

"I don't know if I can," Buffy whispered.

"Yes, you can," Angel smiled. "You're stronger than you realize. You never seemed to me to be afraid of anything strange. What's got you so scared this time?"

Angel placed a soft kiss on Buffy's forehead.

"Good-bye, Buffy."

And with that, Angel retreated to the dark shadows.

Before Buffy could speak of a word of protest, Buffy opened her eyes to the soft yellow sunlight that was now filtering through her room.

It had all been a dream. A beautiful, romantic, confusing dream.

Looking around at her room, Buffy grunted in frustration and flopped back on the bed.

Buffy had just sat down at a table to eat her lunch, when Riley sat down beside her. Buffy rolled her eyes. _When will he ever get it?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Buff, how are you?"  
"Hey Riley," Buffy sighed. "I was feeling better, but suddenly I feel a headache coming on."  
"Maybe you should go see the nurse?" Riley said placing a hand on her still bandaged forehead.

Buffy pushed it away and reached into her purse for her aspirin. As she pulled out the bottle, a small, red rose fell out with it.

Instantly, Buffy's pain went away. Riley stared at her as she became entranced by the small rose she now held in her hands.

"Buffy? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, Riley," Buffy said dreamily.

"What is it?" Riley asked wtaching as Buffy drifted further and further away from him.

"It's a gift."

"From who?"

"Just a friend, Riley," Buffy said harshly.

"Must be some friend," Riley retorted. "To give you a flower."

Slowly, Buffy inhaled the rose's aroma. It was from the manor. Somehow Angel, had placed it in her purse. It was unlike any rose she had ever seen. The red was almost the color of blood, and the sweet rosy smell was so strong. Buffy closed her dreamy eyes as Riley stared in awe.

Riley felt jealousy creep inside him. Whoever this friend was, they must have been really special to give Buffy such a rare rose. Now Riley had to compete for Buffy's affection, and that was not sitting well. Buffy never heard the huff escape Riley's mouth as he stood and left Buffy to her daydreaming.

Later as she returned home, she went upstairs to her room and began to sort through her things, looking for a vase. The rose that, he-whose-name-should-not-be-said, had given her, fit just right in a small vase beside her window. As Buffy sat in front of her vanity, she could see the rose reflecting in the mirror. _This would be a nice way to wake up_, thought Buffy. She smiled dreamily as she headed downstairs for dinner.

Meanwhile, Liam was slowly going insane.

There was nothing at the Manor that could take his mind away from Buffy. His every waking thought was spent wishing she would come back. The only kind of rest he received was when he dreamed of her. And he was quite aware that his dreams were linked with Buffy's. They were too real. He had had vivid dreams before, but these were different. They allowed him to have all of his senses. Even his face was human! When he dreamed of Buffy she did not see the monster he truly was, and he could feel that she was falling for him.When he would dream of something else, he knew that one of his senses, human or Demon; was not functioning. And this night he could not, or rather would not, sleep until he had seen Buffy again.

He knew that Buffy lived in Sunnydale. And if his memory of his dreams was correct, he even knew the house where she lived. Tonight he would actually take a chance and leave the Manor. If he burnt to a crisp trying to see her one last time, so be it. His soul would not be at rest until he had seen her emerald eyes one more time.

After he knew the sun had gone down, and Willow was cleaning the Library, Liam quietly tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen and headed towards the garage. Once inside, he got inside his favorite car, a Plymouth GTX, and started the engine. Punching the gas pedal, Angel sped down the gravel road of the manor and onto the highway towards Sunnydale.

After dinner, Buffy had gone upstairs to take a relaxing bath before bed.

While she sat and enjoyed her Summer Vanilla bath, she finished reading the novel she had started just a few days before her car had broken down. She tried not to think about Angel, or least if she did, she tried not to think his name. Sadly, she kept imagining that the hero of her book was Angel, and that she was the Damsel who wished to escape her loveless marriage for True Love.

Buffy scoffed to herself as she exited the bath. The only thing that her mother had asked of her was to find true love and happiness, and Buffy had still not found _the_ one to settle down with. Drying off, Buffy headed to her room and put on her favorite pair of baby blue pajamas with little cats and dogs and umbrellas all over them. And scrolled across the legs were the words: "It's raining cats and dogs". Buffy settled into her bed and turned out her light.

Drifting to sleep, she dreamed she was running through a field of sunflowers in an effort to elude her pursuer. She knew that she would be safe even if she was caught, but she still ran just the same. She never saw that the air around her was changing,or that the sunflowers had become bars and Buffy soon felt she was now running for her very life. She saw a large wooden door with iron locks just ahead and tried desperately to reach it. That's when a large arm wrapped itself around Buffy's waist and pulled her further away from the door and closer to her pursuer. Her attacker pulled her closer and tilted her head so that her neck was exposed and vulnerable. She saw that her attacker looked a lot like Liam. He bent down to bite her neck and Buffy began to whimper and try to wiggle free. Buffy could not move so she decided on the next best thing, pretend to faint. She let her body go limp and hoped the monster would set her down. As the monster that had been holding her, set her down on the ground, Buffy awoke with a start. She sat straight up in bed and tried to regain her breathing.

After her bad dream, Buffy got out of bed and went to open the window and let some warm air blow through, hopefully blowing any bad karma out the window with it. Walking to the bathroom, Buffy never heard the sound of Liam's car pulling to a stop in front of her house. Liam got out and stared at Buffy's home. It was a Victorian Bungalow, painted a creamy yellow with large windows and a huge front porch. Liam glanced at the driveway and noticed two cars sitting the drive, one he did not recognize, the other was Buffy's LeBaron that he had repaired for her.

"The other one must be her father's." Liam thought aloud to himself. Seeing one of the windows was open upstairs, he guessed it to be Buffy's and decided to investigate. As Liam climbed the large Pecan tree that grew in front of the window, Buffy was standing in the bathroom, staring at the wide, white bandage that was wrapped around her head.

She had wanted to take it off days ago, but Giles told her the wound still needed time to heal. But Buffy had become fed up with wearing it all the time.

"To hell with this," Buffy said and grabbed the scissors from the drawer beside the sink. Carefully, Buffy cut off the bandage and took another look in the mirror.

"There. That's better." She said as she straightened her hair. Pleased with herself she began to brush her hair when she heard a voice say "Damnit!"

Liam climbed onto the roof and looked inside the open window. Sure enough it was Buffy's room. Her bed stood in the middle of the room with her dresser in front, a vanity against one wall, and a bedside table next her bed. Next to her vanity, stood a bookshelf filled with all kinds of trinkets, books, and a stuffed pink pig. Deciding to take another look at the pig, Liam attempted to enter. But he bumped his head on the invisible barrier instead.

"Damnit!" Liam said as he drew his head back.

"Who the hel-" Buffy said as she entered her room and dropped her brush when she saw who her would-be intruder was.

End Chapter Seven

Ha ha! Another chapter! What did you think? Five reviews gets you another chappy! LOL PLEASE REVIEW! See ya soon!


	8. Chapter 8:The Meeting

Chapter Eight

" Liam?" Buffy said, almost choking on her words as she kept from screaming. Buffy just stood there and stared at Liam as the moonlight played across his face. The shadows cast their presence over Liam's face, protecting the most frightening aspects from Buffy's view.

"Well, can I come in?" Liam interrupted her thoughts. He knew he would have to invite himself, since Buffy was obviously wasn't going to.

"Uh, yeah. Come on in." Buffy said, taking a moment to contemplate before motioning for Liam to come inside.

With the barrier lifted, Liam easily climbed through Buffy's window.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Buffy asked, taking a deep breath and a step back as her bedroom lighting exposed what the moon's shadow had hidden.

"I have my ways," Liam stated as if it were common knowledge. Then he noticed Buffy's growing uneasiness, and began to think he was making a mistake.  
"Ok so, you're here again why?"

"Pig." Liam said as he walked over to Buffy's bookcase and picked it up.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"The pig. I was curious, why do you have a stuffed pig?" he asked with a smirk.

"That's Mr. Gordo. I've had him since I was a little girl. And you're changing the subject." Buffy accused. "Why did you need to see me?"

Buffy couldn't think of any reason why Liam would be here. Unless...

"Is it Willow? Is she alright?"

"No, Willow's fine," Liam answered sternly. "Except for wondering where her new friend ran off to."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry." Buffy said taking Mr. Gordo from Liam's arms and placing him gently back on the bookshelf..

"You broke your promise not only to Will, but me too." Liam replied.

"Look, I know, I'm so sorry," Buffy said turning to face Liam. "Things have been so crazy lately, what with work, my students, and the pain from my ordeal by your house, I just haven't had the time." Although he looked hurt, it was the redness in the Amber eyes that began to frighten Buffy and make her rethink what she had just said.

"You're lying," Liam told her, trying to remain calm and preventing himself from scaring Buffy any further.

"Excuse me?" Buffy folded her arms and tilted her head, turning her fright into anger.

"Your heartbeat became too erratic when you were just talking to me." Liam's tone was slightly less harsh sounding that it was a moment ago, but still accusatory none the less. "Which tells me that you never plan on going back. Why?"

"But I do plan on going back," Buffy weakly defended, now placing her hands on her hips. If she had to, she would physically fight Liam.

"Nope," Liam said folding his arms, disbelieving. "You're stalling, hoping you won't have to. So again, I ask why? Is there something you are trying to avoid?"  
Buffy remained strangely quiet. Liam knew what she thought of how he looked from the dreams he had had as Angel. But he wanted to hear it said to his face. His _real_ face.

"Is it me?" Buffy made quick eye contact with Liam. The look and Liam's face told Buffy she knew she was had, but refused to say it. It didn't help that Liam's eyes had grown softer when she looked up. Then, as if catching herself at a weak moment, Buffy shook her head and took a step away from Liam.

"No, it isn't you, exactly," Buffy said as truthfully as possible. "It's me. I just can't do this."

"Buffy, please," Liam pleaded, which was rare. "I love you."

Buffy's eyes became as wide as sand dollars. She looked like a frightened deer trying to decide which direction to go to avoid the light.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"You can't be in love with me" Buffy said as she backed away. She looked as if she was about to scream.

"Why?"

"B-because, I-it's not supposed to happen like this," Buffy stuttered as Liam sat on the edge of her bed.  
"When I Kiss you, _IF _I kissed you, you won't turn into a handsome prince. There is no happily ever after. You would still be unattractive and whatever it is that you are, and I would still be the same, lonely, school teacher I always have been."

Buffy's threatening tears made him want to reach out and wipe them away. He really had made a mess of things. He had come here only to see Buffy again and instead ended up spilling his soul to her. And as true as Buffy's statement might be, there was one that could counter it.

"But with you I can be," Liam said. Buffy's next move, threw Liam for a loop. Buffy pointed to the window and said with great restraint; "Get out!"

Liam promptly stood. "Please Buffy, reconsider my offer? Please come back."  
"OUT!" Buffy yelled. "Get out of here!"

Liam kept pleading for Buffy to change her mind. He could tell she was on the brink of tears. _She must have been hurt by someone,_ Liam thought as he was forced towards the window by Buffy's advance.

"I don't need you or anyone else's pity! Now, get out of my house!"

"Buffy is everything okay in there?" Giles' called from the next room.

Not wanting to be seen by Buffy's father, Liam whispered 'I'm sorry" before he scrambled out the window and down the roof to the ground. He quickly darted to his car, and sped away as Giles walked in.

"Buffy?" Giles asked, holding Buffy's shoulders.

"Yeah," Buffy answered as she whipped around, her attentions back to her father, rather than the monster who had just left her head spinning..

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I just had a bad dream is all. I opened the window and I saw a skunk sitting on the sill. Hence the screaming."

"Alright well, you get some sleep. You have to work in the morning."

"I will, Giles. Good night." Buffy said as she walked back to her bed and climbed in.

"Good night, Buffy." Giles said as he closed her bedroom door.

As soon as Buffy heard the door close to Giles' room, she exhaled. Liam was beginning to turn her world on its axis. Liam surprised her. She didn't think someone has monstrous looking as Liam could experience human emotions. But apparently so. And even more so could be hurt be hurt by them. Buffy sighed deeply realizing what she had done to Liam. She had reacted exactly the opposite that she normally would. On a normal day, she would think rationally before reacting. But at Liam's confession, she all but attacked him. That's when the tears began to fall. Not just for Liam, but for her too. She had acted so stupidly. She had to go back now if anything, to apologize for her actions.

But not before she did some homework.

As Liam drove off he could hear Buffy's heart stop for just a second. But a second was all it took for him to ruin any chance they might have had. Liam slammed his hands against the steering wheel as he resigned himself to the fact that he was forever damned to be the monster 'Angelus'. He should have known better than to actually allow himself to believe that he could beloved by anyone in his condition. Even the demon Angelus sneered in the back of his mind as Liam replayed the conversation with Buffy.

_Just give it up, Soul Boy,_ Liam could hear the voice snicker._ She'll never see you now. You're too weak, you might as well let me play for awhile, and you know I'll have fun with her._

Liam fought back tears as he tried to talk himself out of releasing Angelus. But Angelus was a convincing negotiator. Liam took a deep breath and exhaled as his shaky hands let go of the wheel. Instantly his tears dried up, and strong, sure hands grabbed the wheel, a playful smirk playing across his face.

Angelus was in control.

End Chapter Eight

Hey guys sorry for the delay in posting; I had to practically rewrite this chapter from scratch! All because the character interaction wasn't right! But I think this time I got it right! Let me know what you think! As always 5 reviews or more gets a new chappy! Barring any unforeseen mistakes! LOL

Thanks:

Pyschoslayer: thanks for pointing out my flaws! LOL It has been fixed!

Alwaysbangelgirl: I'm glad to take your mind off all the bad!

And Uskohakuchan: I hope this chap cleared up any questions and great fic BTW!

And to everyone else who has been reviewing; THANK YOU! Please keep them coming and any suggestions! See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Buffy walked up the stairs that led to the UC Sunnydale Library, her head still spinning from her encounter with Liam. Buffy clutched her book bag closer to her chest as she pushed open the old oak doors and stepped inside. Buffy silently focused dead ahead as she walked down the hall to Giles' office. Opening the door, Buffy set her bag down down at the desk and took a seat. Giles walked in from the side entrance of the Library, and saw Buffy sitting and staring at absolutely nothing.

"Buffy?" Giles gently questioned. Buffy continued to stare into space. Giles set his stack of books to be checked in on a table beside the door, and walked up to Buffy. Placing a hand softly in her shoulder, Giles asked again, "Buffy?" At this, Buffy jolted from her daze.

"Oh, God, It's only you." Buffy said as she held her head in her hand.

"Are you alright?" Giles kneeled beside Buffy.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered. "Do you remember where you put those books on Demons you bought during your demonology kick last summer?" The question caught Giles off guard.

"Yes, I believe I left them in the upper stacks. Why?"

Giles straightened Buffy's hair. Something had upset her the other night, he knew it. Giles had heard Buffy's screams in her sleep, but when he questioned her about it over breakfast, she only told him that she had had a bad dream. He didn't push, but he wanted to know the reason for his daughter's screaming. He had contented himself with the fact that she was reliving her attack had left it that. But today, as Buffy headed to work, Giles could tell there was more to Buffy's screams that just nightmares.

"It's probably nothing, but I think I had a dream about some weird Demon looking thing," Buffy told her father. "I just wanted to see what information I could get about it to see if I could find a reason why I dreamed about it."

"Oh, well alright then," Giles said taking Buffy's book bag from the desk and placed it on top of a file cabinet. "I'll just set this right here and you can go look."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled.

Buffy walked out of the Library Office and out into the main room of the library towards the stacks where Giles said he kept his collection of Demonology books.

Last Summer, Giles had found several books from around the world that talked about the existence of Demons and all kinds of creatures that go bump in the night. Giles had become fascinated with it and had secretly collected as many books as he could find about Demons. It scared Buffy and Joyce at first, but considering Joyce had just been diagnosed as terminal, it was also understandable. So they just left it alone. Now it was Buffy's turn to become fascinated.

Buffy scanned several books, looking for one that sounded right, before pulling it down to read. After several hours, the sun was going down, and Buffy sat in the floor, several shelves of books spread out around her. Buffy slammed a book closed, and took a deep breath. She still had not found the information she was looking for. Standing Buffy placed the book she was reading back on the shelf, when a red book caught her attention. There were several grouped together with the red book, and they all had information about Vampires. Buffy pulled them down and began to read. She read all the commonly known things about how Vampires loved to seduce women before biting them and draining them of blood.

"_Vampires always roam at night_," Buffy read. "_It is said that a Vampire who ventures too close to the sun will turn into a pile of dust._" On the next page, was an illustration and Buffy's eyes grew wide. The protruding brows, the glowing eyes, the long fangs. Of course! A Vampire! That explained everything; Liam's hideous appearance, his nocturnal nature, not eating in the main dining room with Willow, the gym in the mansion.

Remembering something Buffy had seen in another book, Buffy began searching through the other books she had piled around her on the floor and looking for the passage that she had remembered earlier.

She found it in a book about Vampire Kings. In it she read; "_In the middle of the eighteenth century, an Irish lord was rumored to have been an evil Vampire by the name of_ 'Angelus' _or_ 'The one with the angelic face' ".

Buffy gasped. It _definitely_ sounded like Liam. Sounded like Angel too. But she read on.

"_He was said to have been cursed to be a vampire by a clan of Gypsies because he was levying much too heavy taxes on his lands and sucking the money and land dry by his cruelty. As punishment, the Gypsies cursed the young Lord to live as a Vampire until such a time that he could learn to be kind to others and find redeeming qualities not only about himself, but that others could also._"

She read further about historical records of the era telling of a Lord Liam who had once resided over a small portion of land that was just outside of Galway, Ireland, where a group of nomadic people had had a settlement there, but the land was abandoned after the young Lord Liam mysteriously disappeared. The site became over grown and today it is used by those interested in dark witchcraft, as a sacred place of evil.

Buffy's head began clicking as she started merging information. Liam's disappearance and Angelus' occurred almost right on top of each other. But she knew Liam was a vampire. And if Liam was a vampire who or where was Angelus? Somehow they had to be connected.

_But Liam and I are connected_, Buffy remembered Angel saying in her dreams.

That's when it all came together for Buffy. Liam and Angelus were one entity! Liam had never asked to be a monster. He was a human person who, although deserved punishment for treating his subjects so cruely, being a Vampire had to be worse than death; to have to outlive you friends and family, having to kill and live on human blood to survive. Buffy cringed at the thought. To have lost all that you held so dearly. To never know what it feels like to know what true love is. Angelus is the monster. That much Buffy knew. But there was still one question left to be answered. And she knew it couldn't be found in a book. Carefully, Buffy placed all the books back on their shelves.

Returning to Giles' office Buffy asked, "Giles, how did you know you and Mom were meant to be together?"

Giles spun around confused. "Well, I don't remember exactly." He said. "I guess it would have to be after you had run away with Spike and we were looking for you, that I realized how much I truly loved both of you."

"But what if Mom wasn't Mom? What if she never looked the way she did. What if she had some hideous facial deformity? Could you have seen past that and still loved her?"

Giles thought about Buffy's question, before he answered.

"It would not have mattered to me what she looked like on the outside, Buffy. She could have had horns and a tail and I still would have fallen in love with her. The way she cared for you when you had ran off with that gang, it only endeared me to her. And you. For me it was never about how she looked outside, it was how she looked on the _inside_. Never judge a book by its cover, my dear."

Giles was sitting on the desk in front of Buffy. "Why do you ask?"

"I - It's just," Buffy fumbled for the words. Could she really tell her father about Liam?

"I think that I might have hurt someone's feelings because of the way he looks." Buffy told Giles. "I didn't mean to, it just-- happened. And now I don't know what to do."

"Have you thought about an apology?" Giles said as Buffy hugged herself. "I take it you haven't done that?"

Buffy nodded. "I guess I'm scared."  
"It's always scary to be in new realtionships, romantic or otherwise," Giles sat on the edge of the desk as Buffy sat down. "But sometimes its worth it."

Buffy smiled as she stood and hugged Giles. "Have I been helpful at all?" Buffy laid her face on his shoulder and whispered, "I hope so."

Angelus was pissed! Three days had passed and Buffy still hadn't shown up. Convincing Liam to relinquish control, was not turning out as he had planned. Angelus paced back and forth, something had to change and soon. A soft knock came from the other side of the door. "Liam?" Willow said.

"What!" he yelled back.

Willow cringed at the tone in his voice. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No! I can get it myself!" Liam roared. Then a loud thud was heard against the door. Willow jumped back and a squeal escaped. She knew that he had gone to find Buffy. She had heard the engine as he left the mansion, and when she looked for her brother's car in the garage she saw the tire tracks leaving the Manor. She was too late to keep him from going. But when Liam returned, he was changed. He had locked himself in his room and refused to talk to her. The interior of the car looked like it had been shredded. A dent in the roof told her where Liam had planted his fist. Apparently, his rendezvous with Buffy had gone worse than she thought.

She knew that Liam was fighting a constant battle against the Demon that he was forced to live with everyday. Liam had done all he could to keep the monster Angelus at bay. He had begun to drink pig's blood instead of human blood. He learned what would trigger his alter-ego to emerge and took action to stop it. Now, it had apparently all flown out the window. She knew about Angelus' history. She knew what could happen if Angelus got loose. All of Hell would follow with him. Poor Willow wouldn't know what to do if Liam submitted to Angelus' whim. All she could do now is pray that Liam did not destroy himself.

End Chapter Nine

I hope this chapter meets with your approval. The orignal version was almost unusable! And yes there is an error in this chapter that will be explianed soon! As Always reviews are welcome along with suggestions!


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of violence and death. So I am rating it "M" just to be safe

Chapter Eleven

Willow sat in the main living room, watching TV. Liam, or Angelus, as he now preferred to be called, had refused to let Willow inside his room for the last three days. Willow was beginning to get worried about her brother. If Liam had allowed the demon to take over, then that meant that Liam had given up all hope of being human again. She didn't have to worry about if he was eating; the drying blood and the smell of rotting corpses outside his bedroom door was proof of that. Willow closed her eyes to keep her own tears of despair from spilling, and wished for help to bring Angel around.

As if answering her prayer, the door bell rang. Willow rose from her seat and walked over to the large front doors. Prying one of the large oak doors open a crack, Willow peered through and saw a small female figure standing in front of the doors, holding a suitcase.

"Buffy?" Willow breathed, excited.

"Hi," Buffy shyly held up her hand and waved. "Sorry I haven't stopped by in awhile."

Opening the door further, Willow hugged her friend and motioned for Buffy to come inside.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" she asked as Buffy took off her coat.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" Buffy asked ignoring Willow's question.

"Yes, of course!" Willow said as she picked up Buffy's suitcase and headed up the stairs.

Very little was said as Willow led Buffy back to the room she had stayed in before. Opening the door, Willow led Buffy inside and placed her suitcase on the bed. As Buffy set her purse on the bed stand, Willow asked, "So what brings you here?"  
"You, actually. And Liam, but mostly you."

"Huh?" Willow was confused.

"Ang-, I mean Liam said that you missed me. And that you were hurt because I had broken my promise to come back."

"I was," said Willow sitting beside Buffy on the bed. "But I'm over that now. I know you had a life you loved and wanted to get back to."

"Actually my home life is pretty boring," Admitted Buffy with a grin. "There's this one guy, Riley, and he follows me around like a lost puppy! It's pathetic!"

Willow giggled. "Well, we are never boring here," she said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Buffy laughed. Then Buffy's face became very serious. "Will, can you answer something for me?"

"Yeah, sure, what?"

"What is the deal with Liam?"

Willow kept silent. She wasn't sure how much she should tell. Buffy desevered the thruth, but the truth could very well scare her away, permamently. But she tried to tell Buffy as much as she could.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" She began, hoping she was about to do the right thing.

"Not until recently." Buffy smiled at Willow.

"Yeah, I guessed you would say that," Willow smiled back. "Well, anyway, the reason Liam went all freaky on you is because, well he's different. Liam is unique in his situation because he's-," Willow began to fumble.

"Liam is a Vampire?"

"Huh? How do you know that?" Asked Willow amazed.

"Look Will," Buffy leaned closer to Willow, "I may be a blond, but I am not _that_ blond."

"But, h-how did you figure it out?" Willow asked shocked.

"I researched it," Buffy said grinning. "But I didn't know for sure until I came here to ask you. The look on your face before you started to answer, gave me the confirmation I needed."

Willow sat on the bed in stunned silence. She had no idea what to say. Then she remembered one thing. "But Buffy, if you're here, what happened in town?"

"Bascially? I hurt Liam's feelings pretty bad," Buffy said hanging her head. "I didn't mean to, I mean, I'm normally not a judgmental person, but I had it pointed out to me."  
"By who?" Asked Willow to Buffy.

"My dad was one," She answered. "But my friend, Xander really nailed me to a wall."

"What did he say?"  
"Never judge a book by it's cover." Willow sat up and smiled at her friend's admital.

"So you came here to apologize?" Buffy nodded.  
"I was really mean towards Liam, the least I can do is try to make up for it."

Willow became very quiet, and hung her head.

"Buffy, I think you should know something," Willow said as she began to play with her hair.

Buffy tilted her head. "What is it Will?"  
"It's about Liam, he's changed. And I don't mean in a good way." Willow's eyes began to water.

"I don't know what happened when he came to see you; but ever since he's been back, he refuses to let me near his room. And I can see pools of dried blood on the floor. And the odor from his room is enough to wake the dead. He also wants to be called Angelus now."

Buffy's eyes grew wide as Willow described how Liam had fallen into despair.  
"I don't know if he would even want you to see him or not", Willow suggested as Buffy stood up and unzipped a small brown bag.

"Well, Angelus might not, but _Liam_ will. I don't care if Angelus likes it or not." Buffy stated as she stood from the bed and grabbed a large duffle that sat beside her suitcase. Setting it on the bed, Willow watched Buffy as she pulled out a sharp wooden stake, a vile of "holy water', a crucifix and other supplies from her bag.  
"Where did you get all that?" Willow gasped.

"Long story short? My father." Buffy said as she tucked the cross in one pocket of her jeans and the holy water in the other. "Plus, I always believe in being prepared." Clasping the stake, Buffy looked Willow in the eye and said, "Now, show me to his room."

Buffy followed Willow's instructions as she made her way downstairs to the West Wing. Willow wished to stay behind, as the smell made her barely able to walk.

Walking down the dark corridor towards Liam's room Buffy felt a chill run down her spine that would have normally scared her to death otherwise.

Creeping past the large doors that separated the West Wing hall from Liam's room, Buffy could hardly hold her breath as the smell of old death surrounded her.

"Boy, Willow wasn't kidding, this smell is horrible!"

When Buffy reached Liam's door, another chill went down her spine as she saw pool after pool of dried blood that led from his door, across the hall and down towards the garage. Summoning all her strength, Buffy knocked on the door. After receiving no answer, she carefully turned the knob and opened the door. What she saw inside sent Buffy's senses reeling.

The room was in shambles.

The dresser had been overturned and clothes were torn and thrown everywhere. The bed covers had been ripped while still attached to the bed, leaving them in dramatic shreds across the mattress. The bookshelves were emptied of their contents, the only reminder of what once sat on them, ripped to shreds and scattered like confetti through out the room. On top all the destruction was a trail of dried blood and decomposing flesh that covered the whole room. And in one corner, lay the remains of what Liam had found to eat: Six wolf skeletons, three wild boars and assorted other wild game. That's when Buffy saw what was left of Liam.

He sat in the corner by the window; his eyes were over cast and no light shined through or reflected in them. It looked almost as though he had died. Liam may very well have, but Buffy could tell that Angelus was alive and the room was proof enough that Liam had lost all faith allowing the true demon to run free.

Buffy's heart truly wanted to break for Liam, who was slowly stealing her heart, even if he was a blood sucking creature of the night. But Angelus had to go. And from the looks of things, that would take some time. Buffy carefully pulled the cross out of her pocket and brought it up at arm's length, level with her chest. In her other hand, she held on tightly to her stake.

"You know that won't do anything to me," Liam said calmly, never moving.

"Yeah, well I'd rather be safe than sorry these days, _Angelus_," Buffy responded.

"I'm almost impressed," scoffed the murderous vampire. "I didn't think a bookworm like you would know anything about me. But seeing as how you're a librarian's daughter, I guess I should have known." Liam smirked at the thought. Hurt her, kill her even, maybe then the prissy school boy wimpering in the back if his head would shut up!

Slowly, Liam rose and stalked towards Buffy. Buffy shifted her brain into self defense mode, as she watched every movement of his body become more and more like that of a predator preparing for the kill. Buffy was awestruck at how his body language had changed since she had seen him last.

"Looks like we both did our homework," Buffy countered, readying to strike should Angelus attack.  
"So, if you know Liam isn't here, then why _are _you here?" Angelus sneered.

"Actually Liam is here," Buffy spat. "You just have him convinced that you're the better option."  
Liam clutched his chested in mock hurt.

"Buff, that hurts!" Angelus cried as he continued towards Buffy.

Buffy took a step back. It was hard to believe that Liam and Angelus were the same person. Liam had a lost and unsure, almost shy way he would shuffle his feet. And now it had been replaced by Angelus' sure, confident and absolutely breathtaking stance. The way his body swayed with such confidence, it was no wonder Angelus was able to seduce as many victims to their deaths as he had. even with the twisted and ugly face. Buffy was almost lost in his presence herself. Slowly Buffy continued to step back as Angelus came forward, his arm reaching for her neck. Buffy flinched as instead of being slammed against a wall, Liam brushed a small piece of hair away from her shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you Buffy," he whispered, his amber eyes glowing gold. "I want to love you."

Buffy pushed Liam away, offended by the way Angelus was making fun of Liam's feelings. Liam took a few steps back giggling.

"You're sick!" Buffy spat with out thinking. She knew she had just given Angelus what he wanted. Must be careful that that doesn't happen again.

"No, Buff," Liam smirked. "I'm a man in love."  
"With himself, maybe. But not with anything breathing. That's where you and Liam differ. Liam _is_ in love with someone. A living, breathing, person. You don't know what love is. You never can, you monster!" Buffy folded her arms and exhaled confidently.

That's when Buffy blinked her eyes and realized that Angelus had pinned her to the wall by her throat and was beginning to choke her.

"I can kill you where you stand!" Liam shrieked, tightening his grip around her neck. Buffy began to gag, and quickly tried to think of a way out.

Deciding to remain calm, Buffy closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. Carefully, she shifted her body and with one swift movement, kneed Liam in the groin. He dropped his grip on Buffy's throat and fell to his knees.

Buffy then swung around and used her other foot to kick Angelus on the side of his head knocking him to the floor. As Angelus tried to recover from the blow, Buffy kicked Angelus in stomach and he rolled over in agony. Buffy then strattled his chest and pointed her stake at Angelus' chest.

"Now this is fun!" Liam smiled flipping Buffy over his head, making her land on what used to be a bedstand. Buffy landed with a thud, dropping her stake. Angelus advanced, a gay smile on his face. Buffy reached into her pocket and threw a bottle at him.

The bottle broke as it made contact with his forehead, spilling the Holy Water all down his face. Liam screamed in pain and grabbed his face, giving Buffy a chance to run for the door. Just as her hand touched the knob, she felt herself flying backwards landing near Liam's bed.

"Oh no," Liam growled. "you're not going anywhere!" Buffy stared into Liam's blood red eyes, fearing for a moment that she might actually die.

"You know, blood tastes sweeter when there's fear in it," Angelus said leaning over Buffy, sniffing her neck. Buffy didn't move a muscle, except for the arm that she was using to look for something to use as a weapon. Buffy found a small, round object, and brought it up, stabbing Liam in the shoulder. Liam jumped back grabbing at the pencil Buffy had inserted in his body. Qucikly, Buffy scrambled away from the bed and towards the direction her stake was last seen.

Having found her target, Buffy returned her focus to Liam. He was having trouble getting the pencil out of his shoulder. Seeing an opening, Buffy lunged at Liam, plunging the stake into his other shoulder. Liam fell, this time on the side Buffy had staked, writhing in pain.

"Buffy!" Liam cried. "Get this out of me!"  
"I don't think so, Angelus!"  
"Buffy! Please!" Buffy scrunched her eyebrows. This had to be another of Angelus' tricks. Carefully, and guarded, Buffy stepped closer to Liam. He had one arm outstretched the other pulled close to him. He suddenly seemed to have lost the air of confidence he used to have. Kneeling, Buffy slowly reached out and touched Liam's shoulder, pulling him so she could see his face.

Looking Liam in the eye, Buffy saw the blood red of Angelus' hate had disipated, leaving only Liam's yellow, sad, wounded eyes.

"Liam?" Buffy asked, almost in a whisper. "Is it really you?"

"Buffy, I'm sorry," Liam said.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, pulling out her stake. "I had no choice. Angelus was going to kill me."  
"And he was going to," Liam confided, "until you started to fight back."  
"That aggravating no account jerk, retreated into his little shell, when he realized the pain was too much!" Buffy grabbed the pencil out of Liam's other shoulder.

"Ow!" Liam shouted, as Buffy pulled it out.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you share one body." Buffy helped Liam up into his chair. After Liam was securely in his seat, Buffy took a moment to reexamine the room.

"Well, a fine apology I tried to make," Buffy sighed. Liam rose up in his chair.

"You came back to apologize?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to say sorry for the way I treated you. It was wrong of me, and I should never have done it."  
Liam's heart jumped. She cared for him! Now, if only she would love him.

"I plan on staying a few days," Buffy's voice interrupting his thoughts. "But, first, you have got to clean this room! It smells like a morgue!"

Liam hung his head. "I'm sorry."  
"I'll have Willow try and come clean you up, but this room has to be clean before I ever set foot in here again!"

"But what happened to your apology?"  
"Don't confuse an apology with pity, Liam," Buffy said. "I may have treated you wrong, but that doesn't change the fact that your are still a monster."

With that, Buffy picked up her stake and cross, before heading for the door.

"Goodnight, Liam." Buffy told him, pausing at the door. She did not wait for a response as she went through the open doorway, headed back for her room. Liam closed his eyes,pain englfinghis shoulders as he leaned against his chair. Now, he was back to square one.

End Chapter Eleven

How was that? I actually deleted an entire chapter just so you guys could get this scene! LOL Hopefully, I didn't mess up the flow! LOL As always READ & REVIEW! They keep me typing! LOL See ya next Chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Again I warn of semi-graphic decriptions, so I will probably raise the rating because of these two chapters.

Chapter Twelve

Buffy leaned against the giant doors of her bedroom and took a deep sigh of relief. Thank god she hadn't lost her nerve while she had been pinned up against that wall. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought that it would have burst at any minute. She was surprised at how she had been able to keep her cool while her life flashed before her eyes. For a brief moment, she underestimated Angelus' strength. He was so powerful, and seductive in the way he moved, Buffy was almost seduced herself. A part of her liked the power that radiated from Angelus. But he was way too dangerous to be allowed in the real world.

Back inside Liam's bedroom, a different kind of internal war was raging. Angelus had come within mere seconds of snapping Buffy's neck in two. Liam had become so depressed after Buffy's rejection to his declaration of his feelings, that he had finally reached the point where he did not care what happened to him or anyone else anymore. But for some reason, after seeing Buffy beat back Angelus, he realized the reasons why he had tried so hard to keep "Angelus" from being freed, and avoided human company. But Angelus was in control now and it was going to take some time before Liam would have the strength to put Angelus back in his place.

Buffy had just settled in to read a chapter from the master, John Grisham, when a loud screaming noise made Buffy jump. The scream sounded again, and Buffy sat up in the bed. When the noise sounded a third time, Buffy put on her robe and set out to investigate.

Walking down the hall past Willow's room, the noise sounded again. Buffy wasn't certain, but it almost sounded like a dying or wounded animal. The noise was so full of pain, that it almost became intolerable to listen to. Willow cracked open her door in time to watch as Buffy carefully crept down the hall a few more feet and then stop. The hall now split in two directions. Buffy waited for the noise to appear before choosing her path.

"Go left," Willow whispered. "I think it's Liam. it sounds like he's in the gardens."  
"How do you know?" Buffy whispered back.  
"He used to make those sounds when he was really despressed," she answered. "I try to avoid him when he's like this, but you're more than welcome to take a look."

Buffy became even more determined to follow the noise. As Liam's death raising howl sounded, Buffy turned left, and headed down the darkened hall in search of the owner of the noise.

The hallway became darker and darker, until hardly any light could be seen, except for the occasional window which allowed a small portion of moonlight through. The noise had disappeared, but Buffy knew where she going. The hallway had wound around to the back and led to a small set of steps which took her back to the West Wing corridor towards Liam's turret bedroom.

Buffy walked down the stairs towards Liam's room, but a fierce growl halted her progress. Where Buffy had stopped, there stood two large French doors that went from floor to ceiling. Behind them were the beautiful gardens that Buffy had so often dreamed of while back home.Quietly, she turned the knob and opened the large glass door. Walking into the garden, Buffy listened for Liam. She heard some rustling behind one of the bushes, and cautiously edged towards it. Before Buffy could get further, a battered and bloodied form stumbled through the bushes and collapsed a few feet away.

Buffy was immediately repulsed at the sight before her. Liam's eyes were glowing a strange Amber, almost bright orange color. The handsome black silk shirt he was wearing earlier was completely shredded and barely hanging on his body. There was a gash on the side of Liam's body were something had clawed him. His face was cut, and blood dripped from his mouth and fangs. Blood also dripped from his hands. When Liam looked at Buffy, his eyes looked lost once more.They were not quite human, more like a wounded animal. His spirit was completely broken. It was almost has if he had lost the will to live. He reached his hands to Buffy and spoke.

"Buffy... help me," he said standing. His rasping breath did little to soften Buffy's hardening heart. She couldn't believe after all that Liam had said earlier, that he would allow himself to succumb to Angelus' power. She refused to believe that Liam had survived all these centuries with Angelus inside him, only to let him win because she had seen what Angelus was truly capable of. But still, Buffy knew that she should show kindness to the monster before her, instead of hate.

Buffy slipped off her robe, revealing the satin, baby blue nightgown she was wearing. Tossing the fabric at Liam's feet, she said sternly, "Clean yourself help, you look like hell."

With that, she turned and walked away from him and out of the gardens.

She paused in the doorway, and stared at Liam as he kneeled to pick up Buffy's robe, only to collapse. He looked back at the Garden doors and watched Buffy as she closed the doors, her eyes still cold and impenatrable. Angel held the fabric up to his cheek and swallowed as a single tear rushed down his blood soaked face. He could hear Buffy's heart beat begin rise, and like a deer in the wild, she was gone.

Buffy quickly walked back to her bedroom, and shut the door. She grabbed another robe from the armoire and threw it over her shoulders. She walked over to the window, hiding behind the curtain careful not to be noticed. Peering down, she watched as Liam stood on shaky legs and carefully used the white robe Buffy had left him to wipe the red stains from his face. After a minute or two had passed, Liam looked up towards Buffy's window. Buffy's breath hitched as Liam's face slowly moved to show a smile. Not the kind of soft smile she would have thought Liam would send her for her act of kindness. No, this one was more devious, almost taunting. The glimmer in his eyes, told Buffy that it had been Angelus she had seen,pretending to be all broken and weak.

Buffy turned and leaned against the wall. Liam was still allowing Angelus to control him. But Buffy was sure that for a brief moment, Liam was looking at her. Was Angelus that good an actor? Buffy rubbed her face as she tried to think of some way she could get Angelus back in Liam's cage. It broke Buffy to think that someone like Liam couldn't control his demons. Buffy remembered back to the days when she had been playing with her own demons. Those days, Buffy had played the innocent little girl around her mother, and the rambunctious hell raising, party girl she truly was when with her friends. It had come easily to Buffy, so it should not surprise her that Angelus would be able to manipulate Liam's feeling for his own purposes. Poor Liam, Buffy thought as she pulled her robe tighter. Memories compounded with her feelings towards Liam, and she sunk to the floor sobbing. This was going to be a long night.

End Chapter Twelve

FINALLY! My muse had a moment of clarity! LOL I hope you liked the chapter, and if you see anything that could be different REVIEW and let me know. I might rewrite this chapter, but don't know yet. I just know you guys have been patiently waiting for new stuff! Reviews always!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen

Buffy sleepily rubbed her eyes as she came downstairs heading to the kitchen. Willow was already awake and frying ham and hashbrowns when Buffy sat down at the island.

"Didn't sleep well, huh?" Willow asked as Buffy yawned.

"No, after seeing Liam like that, and realizing it was Angelus, I didn't sleep much."

"Why didn't you help him?"  
"Because, I will not stay here and be his nurse. No offense, Willow, but Liam has to control the Demon that lives inside him, why should that change because I'm here? He has just given up." Buffy explained. "It's called 'Tough Love'".

Willow was surprised. She knew that in order for Liam to be rid of Angelus, he had to learn what love was and be loved in return. She was sure Buffy was capable of helping, but she also underestimated the strength of her character. Finally, they had come across someone who was an even match for the Demon.

"It's about time someone taught Angelus a lesson", Willow grinned. "Lord knows I've tried, but nothing I do seems to help."

"Well, hopefully that will change now that I'm here." Buffy smiled as Willow placed some ham and hashbrowns on a plate and handed it to Buffy.

"Hm, oh my god Will," Buffy said through a mouth full of potatoes, "You are a wizard in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Willow giggled as she sat down beside her with her own plate.

"But, I don't know if I will stay another night," said Buffy as she took a bite of ham.

"Why? I thought you came to help?"  
"I did, but this is going to be harder than I had anticipated. I think I need to go back and regroup. Come back when I have a lot more time to spend. I'm not sure weekends will be enough."  
Willow nodded in understanding.

"When do you think you will be back?"  
"Well, I think Spring Break is a week or two away," Buffy thought as she finished her breakfast. "I think I might be able to do it then."  
"I hope you can come back."  
"So do I. Where's the sink?" Buffy slipped down off the stool and headed through the doorway.

"There, to your right," Willow pointed and Buffy placed her plate in the large steel tub.

"Well, I'm going to go up to the gym and workout for a while."

"Ok, Buffy," Willow said as she disappeared to clean up.

"Catch ya later?"  
"Yep", Buffy called as she headed towards the upstairs.

Buffy walked inside the massive ballroom that had obviously been converted into a workout gym. Treadmills, muscle training machines, and all kinds of equipment lined the walls. In the middle of the floor lay a large white mat, a punching bag hanging from the middle of the ceiling, where a chandieler should be. Buffy walked over to the armoire that stood against one wall, and grabbed a change of clothes.

Buffy walked out of the bathroom in her workout clothes; which consisted of a gray sports bra, a black sweatshirt, and a pair of dark blue yoga pants. After spending a few mintues doing her stretches, Buffy began her workout by jogging around the room. After about four laps, Buffy changed gears, and walked over to the punching bag, landing a swinging kick to the side of her imaginary attacker.

While Buffy was really getting into her routine, letting her frustrations air out, Liam lurked through the mansion. He was being careful to avoid direct sunlight, as he sulked through the upstairs of the East Wing. He wasn't exactly feeling his best. Yes, Buffy had been nice last night, but Angelus was in control and made it out to be some kind of twisted game. Liam continued to walk down the dimmly lit halls, berating himself for allowing Angelus to have access to his body, his thoughts. He was only up to old tricks again.

Hearing the sounds of a fight in prgress, Liam walked towards the workout room where Buffy was exercising. He could see that the door was open a crack. Quietly, Liam peered through the crack in the door and observed Buffy's workout. She was spinning and kicking the punching bag, with such intensity, Liam and Angelus quickly realized how close they had both come to death. Liam admired at how graceful Buffy was; almost deer-like. Angelus was impressed at how swift she really was. Like a tiger on a hunt. And contrary to previous beliefs, Buffy was not easily frightened. With every hand chop, and roundhouse kick, Liam knew that she could help him become more determined to rid himself of Angelus.

But where Liam saw her strengths, Angelus was finding the weaknesses. Buffy had feelings for the body he controlled, he knew it with every rapid heartbeat, every act of kindness. Every dream of "Angel". And he planned to use that fact to bring them both down. _Try all you want to_, Angelus thought. _You will both lose_.

Buffy paused from her workout to catch her breath. Bending down and placing her hands on her knees, she began to regulate her breathing. She knew someone was watching, and it wasn't Willow. It wasn't her nature. So it had to be Liam, or whoever he was calling himself. She couldn't see his reflection in the mirror behind her, but kneeling down, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see a pair of amber eyes peeking through the now large crack in the door. Buffy smiled inside, before standing and facing the mirror again.

"You can come out of the shadows, Liam," she said, taking out her ponytail and scooping up the loose sections of hair. "I know you're there."  
Timidly, Liam pushed open the door further, and walked inside.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying not to focus on the empty space beside Buffy's reflection. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants. "I didn't mean to snoop."  
"Yeah, you did," said Buffy coldly, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "But then again, you can't help what Angelus makes you do."  
"You can tell us apart?" Liam asked.  
"Well, yeah," Buffy giggled. She turned to face Liam. "You're posture screams 'I'm unsure of myself'."

Liam stared at Buffy in awe. For the first time since they had met, he could see that Buffy did not see him as the monster she thought he was. And Angelus' snikering in the background confirmed it. Buffy was surprised herself as she stared into Liam's amber eyes. She wasn't as disgusted by Liam's rigid forehead and protruding brows. Even the glinty pointiness of his teeth seemed to have faded. She was seeing him as a man. A man who was having troubles fighting his own demons. She had promised to avoid him until he had shown some kind of humanity, but after the last encounter with him had sunk in, she realized more than ever, that he was fighting an internal battle externally. Buffy had worked hard to fight away all her own demons.

So, it should not have surprised her to say, 'You need to fight your demons', but yet, she was.

"You have to fight him," she said, folding her arms. "Angelus will always win, as long as _you_ let him!"  
"But how can I do that?" Liam told Buffy, pulling his hands from his pockets and placing them palms up before her.

"By doing to him, what he does to you." Liam looked puzzled. "Look, you two share one body. So that means, he knows your strengths and you know his. All you need is to tap into Angelus' strength."  
"I-I can't do that," stuttered Liam. "I have tried to do what you say, but he's won everytime."  
"Because you thought that in order to use his power, you had to relinquish control. That's not true. If he can manipulate me into thinking you were a helpless wreck, then _you_ can make me think you are a blood-thirsty killer."

Liam thought about what Buffy had said. He wasn't really sure she was telling him the truth, but then again, the cursing that was going on in another part of him, told him she was. Liam smiled to himself as Angelus began to curse and stomp in his head, like a spoiled child whose toy was taken away from them. He looked at Buffy, a small smirk on his lips.

"Ok, what do I need to do?" Liam asked, watching Buffy croutch down.

"Just tap into that part of Angelus that makes him powerful." And with that, Buffy swung her leg around, knocking Liam on his back. "Come on, or do I have to do this by myself?"  
Liam looked at Buffy. He was still unsure, but she wasn't. Buffy had a look on her face that made Liam feel that he could trust her. Carefully, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Then, with one move, Liam was standing and swung a fist at Buffy. She ducked, and swung at Liam, the contact forcing his head sideways. Liam shook off the pain, before swinging again. Buffy blocked again with her hand, and soon the sparring match was on.

Punches, kicks and flips passed between the two fighters, Buffy was barely touched at first, but as they continued, she could see Liam becoming comfortable. _That's it. Control him, don't let him control you._ She had been so preoccupied with her thought, that she missed her chance to duck, and Liam landed a blow to Buffy's face. Buffy fell and rolled back into a fighting stance.

"You okay?" Liam asked concerned. Buffy swung around as Liam inched closer, landing a kick to his side.

"That answer your question?"  
"Yeah," Liam said, a full smirk appearing on his face. Confident that he was in control of Angelus' physical abilities, he swung around with his foot, and aimed for Buffy's head. She leaned back, avoiding Liam's kick. She countered with a punch to his face.

"You know, this is fun," Liam smiled as he ducked and swung at his target. Buffy smiled in response.  
"It can be, if you have the right partner." Just then, Liam spun around, kicking Buffy in her side. She spun as she landed. Regaining her barings, she noticed Liam was on top of her, his knee on her stomach. He wasn't applying painful pressure, but it was enough to keep her from moving. Liam leaned down so his face was closer to hers. He was going to ask her how he did, but for some reason, neither said a word.

The last rays of the sun had set long ago, but the room was bathed in a bright orange light. From her place on the floor, she took in Liam. The lighting made him look almost human. His eyes almost reflected a brown, that made Buffy question what he was feeling. Was he fighting Angelus internaly now? No, they still had that shy, insecure feeling they always had. But she also saw that Liam had gained some confidence, it was reflecting back at her. She smiled.

Liam leaned over Buffy as she continued to examine him. He could see that emotions where swirling inside her. He was swelling with pride though. He had used Angelus just he had used him, and for once he felt in control. He wanted to tell Buffy how grateful he was for her help, but the words wouldn't form. When she smiled at him, he decided to use the last ounce of courage he had. Gently, he leaned closer, and placed his lips to Buffy's.

Buffy was almost grateful as she felt Liam kiss her. That proud part of her wasn't letting her do what felt natural. The kiss was soft, gentle, just like Liam. Buffy closed her eyes and allowed her emotions to take over. Carefully, Buffy reached for Liam's face. Brushing the side of his face, she opened her eyes wide as her fingers touched the edge of his protruding brows. Buffy broke the kiss, and pushed Liam off of her.

"What were you thinking?" she snapped in knee jerk reaction. Liam fell on his rump from Buffy's push. He was surprised.

"What do you mean? You kissed me!" Liam wasn't far off. He knew she wanted him to kiss her, and he had wanted to for a long time. But then again, Buffy's response to him really wasn't a surprise.

"As if!" Buffy spat, standing and grabbing a towel. "I can't believe.." Buffy looked back at Liam as she wiped her face. She was doing it again. Pushing others away. Ever since Spike, she couldn't bring herself to allow others to see her vulnerable.

"Look, I'm sorry." she said, offering a hand to Liam. Taking it, she pulled him up. "It's just that-, I just don't- what happened; please don't take it _too_ personally? I mean, we were fighting and we both got caught up in the moment. Understand?"

Liam looked at Buffy smiling. "Yeah", he told her.

"Good," Buffy replied, relieved. "Other than that, you did really good. Just remember; Aneglus has as much control over you, as you do over him. Now, I have to go shower."

Buffy gathered her things, and walked into the shower. Letting the hot water run over her, Buffy relaxed, as she replayed the fight in her head. Mentally, she went over every kick, jab, and punch. Then she came to the end of the fight and the awkwardness after. Buffy placed her hands on the faucet as she replayed what she told Liam about the kiss.

_Wait a mintue!_ she thought, remembering something she said. _I said not to take it too personally? I didn't mean to say that! Now he probably thinks I have feelings for him!_ Buffy screamed as the weight she was applying to the faucet shifted and Buffy was greeted with a quick cold shower for her troubles.

End Chapter Thirteen

My muse! My Muse! She has returned! At long last you guys get updated! LOL Thanks to those who reviewed! Update as soon as I can get chapter uploaded! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Buffy's shrieking and wailing echoed out into the gym, alerting Liam as he began to exit the room. Instantly concerned, Liam rushed into the shower, only to find Buffy desperately trying to turn off the cold water.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" she cried to herself more than to anyone in hearing distance. Liam quietly reached a hand in front of the curtain, and turned the knobto the off position.

"There," Liam said as he struggled to contain his laughter. "Just remember to turn the faucet to the left, _not_ the right, next time."

"Ha ha," Buffy replied, her voice drenched in sarcasm. "Mock my pain. And what are you doing in here!?"

Buffy suddenly realized from her place behind the curtain, that Liam was in the bathroom with her. She could see his shadow leaning against the counter. His arms appeared to be folded and one leg crossed the other. She quickly moved her arms to cover the overly exposed parts of her body. She glanced around for a towel, but realized she left it beside the sink. Where Liam was.

Liam heard the sound of skin slapping against skin, and knew that Buffy had cried to conceal what she thought he could see. In actuality, he could see nothing, but he did hear the sound her heartbeat increase when she realised she was naked. This made both Liam and Angelus laugh. She could be so cute sometimes. Liam unfolded his arms and placed them against the porcealin sink, only to remove them after feeling the terry cotton of the white towel.

Liam picked up the towel, and handed it to Buffy.  
"Here," he offered, holding the towel out with his hands. "I think you might need this."  
Buffy quickly reached out with one hand, and snatched the towel from Liam.  
"Thank you," she answered quickly. "Um, could you turn around, or close your eyes, or something?"  
"Uh, yeah," Liam answered, turning around and closing his eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he told Buffy as she pulled the curtain back, revealing her wet body wrapped in a white towel.

"Y-You didn't," Buffy stammered as she stepped out of the tub. She watched Liam's back as she leaned down and grabbed her clothes. She could feel her heart beat increase again as she saw the muscular power of his broad shoulders and lean torso. Liam heard her increased rhythm, and opened his eyes. Turning around, he saw Buffy's eyes widen as she watched him move. Watching Liam look at her with amber eyes, Buffy suddenly felt naked. His eyes, seemed very kind, betraying the monstrous outward image in front of her.

"I have to go," she said suddenly, clutching her clothes tightly and turning to leave the bathroom.  
"No, you don't have to," Liam answered grabbing her arm. Buffy spun on her heel, facing Liam once more. But her feet were still slick from the water in the tub, so her foot slipped, causing her to fall into Liam. Reaching out, Liam caught Buffy by the arms, lifting her back on her feet.

"Thank you," Buffy said dreamily.

"You're welcome," Liam replied back, lost in the touch of Buffy's bare shoulder. After a moment of unmeasurable silence, Liam cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you to get dressed," he said quietly, leaving Buffy bewildered in the Bathroom.

Back in her room, Buffy laid down on her bed. Her head was still spinning from her latest expierience with Liam. He was beginning to challenge her beliefs. She had never really taken the "never read a book by it's cover" line to heart. She had always gone on face value, yet another one of her still lingering vice's from her days as a "vampyr". Damn Spike and his gangs! She had been so disillusioned by the so called romantic ideals of Spike, and his "family", that Buffy had fallen for him, hook, line, and stake.

And her other relationships didn't fair any better. Parker and Ford, were both wholesome, punk-rock loving boys, but none was worse than Riley. He was _not_ what she was looking for in a man. She still longed for the adrenilane that she felt back when she was a teenager. But Buffy had slowly resigned herself to the fact that she would never feel that again. Until tonight. When Liam touched her, she could feel herself come alive with an energy that she had thought long dead. How was it that Liam, this hideous vampiric monster, had the ability to rekindle feelings long since dead?

Slamming her head against he pillow, Buffy rolled over on her side, and fell asleep.

When Buffy opened her eyes, she saw that she was standing once again the gardens, wearing a pale green dress, with a lavender sash. The full moon was above her, engulfing the gardens with a pale white light. A warm breeze was beginning to blow, tossing Buffy's hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet summer air. The wind died down while Buffy strolled through the gardens, but the scent of roses and lavender still hung in the air. Hearing a rustling behind her, Buffy spun around to see what was making the noise. Hoping it was Angel, she was disappointed to see that it was a deer. Exhaling sadly, Buffy continued to walk along the garden path. _I was so sure it was Angel._

"Miss me?" a voice called. Buffy's eyes glimmered as she followed the sound of Angel's voice towards the exit to the gardens. Buffy picked up the bottom of her dress and began to run towards Angel. Suddenly, Angel disappeared like a reflection in water. Buffy stopped and looked around. She scanned the garden hoping to find where Angel was hiding.

"Looking for something?" said a more sinister, but still velvety voice. Spinning behind her, Buffy saw the shadow of a shape leaning against the outside wall of Liam's turret room, arms folded, a smug look on his face. Walking closer, Buffy had no doubt who it was...

"Angelus," she repiled."What are you doing here?"  
"Well, there are different answers to that question," Angelus said, pushing himself from the wall. "I could be hitching a ride on Liam's coat tails, but since this is your fantasy, I'm guessing you wanted me here."

Buffy scrunched her eyebrows as Angelus came closer. She didn't want to see Angelus, she wanted to see Angel. Didn't she?

"Of course, you could be thinking of Liam instead, but I doubt it." The smirk on Angelus' seductive face became broader as he inched closer to Buffy, making her feel uneasy. Carefully, Buffy began to back-step, hoping to find an instant where she could run. Angelus began to giggle, realizing what Buffy was doing.

"It's no use," he teased. "There's no way out of this one." Buffy started pleading in her head for help. Finally fear got the better of her, and she turned to run, bumping right into a harden chest. Looking up to see what she had hit, she saw Liam's face.

"Liam?" she asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"  
"Get behind me," was his answer, as he pushed Buffy around behind her. Buffy was unsure of what Liam was going to do. But she noticed he was standing with a confidence she never seen from him before. His dress resembled more of what she had seen Angel wearing. After thinking about it for a moment, she stood up on her toes and whispered in his ear, "Angel?"

Liam leaned his head around. "Shh, not now." Buffy stepped around in front of him.  
"What do you mean not now!? You show up looking like him," she pointed at Angelus, "and tell me 'not now'?"

"Because this is the way you wanted me to look." Angel said through gritted teeth.

"No! No it's not!" Buffy cried. Angelus changed from his fighting stance and addressed the distressed woman.

"Look, You have feelings for 'soul boy' over here, but now you're maturing to the big leagues."  
"Like maiming and murder is the big leagues," Angel spat at his alter ego.

"Yeah, but admit it. A part of that pathetic soul enjoyied it!" Angel's face dropped. "Ha! I knew it!"

Buffy watched this scene unfold, and her mind began reeling. She slowly started to put the pieces together.

"Only cause you made me believe I was helping people!"  
"So I lied. Hello! Evil vampire!"  
"That's enough!" shouted Buffy. Angel and Angelus both stopped and turned to look at her. "Let me get something straight; you are both a part of Liam. But Angel is Liam's soul?" As Buffy spoke, Angel's face was now changing back to it's original, human, shape.

"I am the humanity that lives within Liam," explianed Angel. "And long tooth over there is the Demon who tries to control him."  
"Hey! My fangs aren't _that_ long!" exclaimed Angelus, insulted.

"But I thought that Liam was a cruel Lord whose people cursed him because he had been so cruel?" Buffy was throughly confused.

"I just love history, don't you?" Angelus retorted.  
"Shut up," Angel threw back. He looked at Buffy. "Sadly, the truth is less...colorful."  
"Oh, go ahead. Spoil the fun," Angelus said, leaning against a statue.

"You mind?" said Angel pointedly.

"Go ahead," Angelus said with a wave of his hand.

"Liam never owned any land, let alone a title," explained Angel. "Liam was actually a -"  
"Whoredog?" piped Angelus.  
"No!" Angel said through a frustrated sigh. "But close. He slept around, a lot. And one woman decided to change that. She used what she knew of the dark arts, to curse Liam."  
"Making him a vampire?" Buffy asked. This was making the kind of sense it shouldn't. "Why?"  
"Now, this is where I take center stage," Angelus said stepping closer. "Move over." Angel stepped back as Angelus picked up where Angel had left off.

"Vamipres, as a rule don't love. Not the soul-binding, til death do us part, kind of love."  
"Oh, so you just have sex?" Buffy asked, ignoring the smirk Angel was trying to hide as Angelus' face grew blank. Angel took the floor again.  
"That's where we differ," Angel said. "Sadly, Angelus and I _can_ love with everything we have. But it's up to you, Buffy, to choose which one of us you wish to love."  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Angelus said with conviction.  
"Niether am I," Angel turned to face his demonic alter ego.  
"Uh, yeah you are." Angelus said, before spinning Angel around and pointing a sharp object at his throat.  
"Angel!" Buffy cried out.

"Ah, ah," Angelus said in a sing-song voice, poking Angel with the blade. "Even in this dream world, I can still spill blood."  
Buffy stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Now, you have to choose; which one of us do you want?" Buffy stared at the two men. One she had loved almost from the start. The other was the monster who lived in the other. But strangely, she was having fluffy bunny feelings for Angelus. But mostly because he appealed to the rebel in her. But Angel, uh, Liam, was just as exciting. He was kind and made her feel special. If only there was a way to have both of them. That's it!

"There is no choosing!" Buffy cried out. "You're same!"  
"But I could kill 'soul boy', and then your Liam would be non existent."  
"True, but I still choose both!" Buffy looked at Angel, her eyes almost sad. Angel knew what she meant and understood. Quickly, Angel spun himself out from under Angelus' grasp.

"You heard her, Angelus!" Angel said swinging at his foe. "Time to go!" Angelus staggered back, as Angel threw punch after punch, giving Angel the upper hand. Angelus eventually gained his footing and punched back. Angel blocked the swing, and returned with a kick to the stomach. Angelus stumbled, landing against the wall of the turret. Angel advanced, but Angelus pushed himself out of the way, and missed being punched.

Buffy stood by the fountain in the middle of the garden, watching in stunned silence, as Angel and Angelus fought for control of the other. Angel shook the pain from making contact with the brick and morter from his hand, and returned to the fight. Angelus spun around and landed a kick to Angel's face. Angel shook it off, and landed a kick of his own. The two fighters, tossed, kicked, and punched their way through the garden.

Finally, Angel flew across the garden and landed against the brick wall.  
"I'm getting really bored with this!" Angelus sneered, walking over to Angel. Buffy had raced over to check Angel for wounds.  
"Stop this!" she cried, as Angelus stepped closer. Angel grabbed Buffy's hand.  
"It's okay, Buffy," he said, slowly and painfully, standing. He faced his demon self. "Let's finish this."  
And with that, Angel grabbed the evil vampire by the shoulders, flinging him through the window of Liam's room, shattering the glass. Before he stepped in after Angelus, Angel turned to Buffy.  
"Here, take this," he handed her a box that seemed to appear from nowhere. "Use it to keep me in line." He turned to enter but Buffy stopped him, by grabbing his arm. Quickly, she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good luck," she said, as Angel disappeared through the broken window. The sounds of a brutal battle echoed from the broken window and amplified in the garden's silence. Several tense moments passed, and Buffy could feel that soon she would be leaving the garden. _Not before I find out what happens_, Buffy thought to whoever was controling her dreams.

Just then, Buffy noticed all sounds of the fight had stopped. Buffy's breath hitched. Were they both dead? No, someone had to have won. Finally, a shape pulled back the curtain and stepped out into the garden. Buffy tried to get a look at who had won, but his face was down, concealing the features. Slowly, he walked towards Buffy and lifted his head.

"No," she whispered, as the features of the face revealed the winner. "Not Angelus!" Buffy started to back away.

"It's okay, Buffy," Angel said as he stepped closer. Then the most amazing thing happened. Angel had a strained look on his face, and slowly the Vampire features melted away.  
"How did you do that?" Asked Buffy.  
"Angelus is under my control now," he told her. "Thank you." Angel then leaned down to kiss Buffy, making her close her eyes.

Buffy opened her eyes to see the final rays of the sun beaming through her window. Buffy suddenly jumped from the bed, and raced to the window. She stared at Liam's room. She wondered if what she dreamed actually happened, or was it really just a dream? And why had the powers been so cruel in denying her her kiss? Thinking with her heart for the first time in ages, Buffy raced from her room towards Liam.

End chapter

YAY! A new chapter! LOL THANK YOU! to Mackensie Creations for pulling me out of my slump! LOL Bear with me folks, I am having to rewrite chapters, and so it will take time. But No fear! I WILL finish this fic! LOL And What did you all think!? PLEASE REVIEW! New Chapter coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Buffy darted from her bedroom, winding her way through the corridors of the mansion, on her way to find Liam. Her dream had felt so real, and Buffy felt so sure about what she felt, that she had to talk to Liam. Buffy raced down the dark hall that led to Liam's room. Buffy stopped at his door, long enough to catch a deep breath, and opened the bedroom door.

When Buffy stepped inside, she was amazed at what she saw before her. Liam's room had under gone a complete makeover. Gone were the shredded bits of wood and paper that had once looked like fallen confetti on the floor. New bookcases lined the walls, and replacement books now sat on the dark wood shelves. The gutted bed and sheets had been replaced, a dark purple, velvet comforter now draped across the bed. The room was absolutely breathtaking; a room fit for a prince. A very different room than the one Buffy had first walked into.

Focusing her attention on finding Liam, she scanned the room for him. She saw no obvious sign of him in the room. She noticed the dark blue curtains, gently waving up and down as a balmy breeze entered the room. Walking over to the window, Buffy looked out and into the garden that so often filled her dreams. _Did Liam go out hunting? Or is he elsewhere in the mansion?_ Buffy sighed, she really wanted to talk to Liam, but he wasn't here. She guessed she would have to wait on him. Turning from the window, Buffy walked over to the large armchair that sat facing the window. Notcing the books, again, she thought to occupy her time with a good book. To her surprise, her favorite book was among the titles. Gently taking the book from the shelf, she sat down in Liam's chair and opened the book.

She found where she had left off on "_La Belle et La Bete"_ and began to read.

Liam stalked through the garden, wiping his mouth with the corner of his shirt. After the dream he had shared with Buffy, he suddenly felt stronger, and more in control. Somehow, he just knew that his demon was back where he belonged. But oddly enough, that's not what made him leave the compound. It was Buffy's reaction to him. She wasn't apalled by his face anymore. She seemed to want him with the signs of the demon that lived inside. And that had scared him ina way, he wasn't prepared for. So he went out to think. He walked over to his window, stepping through with no notice to the sleeping form beside him.

Liam walked over to his armoire, taking off his dark shirt, exposing his chest, and grabbed a replacement from the rack. Hearing a noise behind him, Liam spun around, focusing his amber eyes on the form asleep in his chair. Buffy's breathing had deepened, meaning she completely asleep. Liam smiled to himself as he saw the book spread across her legs which were draped over the arm of the massive chair. Buffy's head was leaning against the back, exposing her throat to him. But for once, Liam wasn't tempted to bite. Instead, he placed his shirt on the bench at the foot of his bed, and walked over to Buffy. Carefully, he lifted the book from her grasp, making a mental note for later about the story she was reading, and set it on the small table that sat beside the bed. Then Liam scooped Buffy into his arms, and placed her into his bed. Gently, he set her down and pulled the comforter up over her. Then he returned to dressing.

Buffy began to stir, and slowly she opened her eyes, met again by Liam's powerful back, this time completely exposed. She noticed as he placed an arm in one of the sleeves, that he had a rather large tatoo of a bird splashed across his back. One wing was outstreched, the bird's head bent back in a coy like postion.

"Nice tatoo," Buffy said sleepily. Liam pulled the shirt up over his back, and faced Buffy.  
"I thought you were asleep," he said, buttoning up his shirt. Buffy wasn't sure which she liked better; the back, or the front. Of course watching him dress, was equally tantilizing.

"I was," she answered, sitting up in the bed. "Until someone moved me, and woke me up."  
Liam smirked. "Sorry," he motioned to the chair. "I was going to take the chair, and let you have the bed."  
"You sure you don't want to sleep here? I would have thought that the chair would have been uncomfortable."

"Obviously not, you fell asleep there, didn't you?" Buffy smiled at Liam's remark.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Buffy pulled her knees close to her chest. "Liam, I need to ask you something."  
"What is it?" Liam sat down on the bed beside Buffy.  
"Was it real?" Liam looked at Buffy. She looked almost scared to death. Her heart rate confirmed to Liam that she was worried. And he didn't think it was because of the dream, per se. Instead, he figured it had more to do with new feelings and possibilities that Buffy may not have been expecting.

"It was to me," he replied. Buffy lowered her head over her knees.

"I can't believe this is happening," she muttered.  
"Can't believe what?" Liam reached out to touch Buffy's knee. Buffy recoiled and her eyes began to water.

"Please don't," she said, her voice breaking. Liam was concerned. Buffy was obviously scared, and she had come to him for help, but she also didn't seem to want it. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know what he could do. He could hear Buffy whisper something almost inaudible.

"I'm so scared," he thought he heard her say. "Oh, god! I'm so scared!"

Liam sighed. What could he do to help? He knew what his heart wanted to do. Pull her close and hold her, till she felt safe. But the other part, probably Angelus playing games again, was telling him that if he made one wrong move, that Buffy would push away and, most likely, stake him. Suddenly, Buffy's body began to convulse, and sobbing sounds escaped through her breathing. Finally, Liam couldn't take it anymore, and he pulled Buffy into him, pressing her against him. Fates be damned.

Buffy didn't reject the offer of comfort, she just collapsed in his arms, allowing him to wrap his powerful arms around her. Liam gently rocked Buffy, petting her hair, as she continued to sob. After several minutes, Buffy's irratic breathing became less irratic. It had slowed and became more regulated as the minutes passed. Liam thought that she had fallen asleep, but when he left her head, he saw a blankness in them that scared him. She looked like she was so lost. He knew that place. It was not a place anyone should be. It's dangerous.

Slowly, Liam leaned down and softly touched Buffy's lips. Instantly, Buffy started hitting and trying to get away, but Liam, of course, was stronger and he held her tighter. Buffy still tried to fight back, but quietly she died down, and gently placed a hand under Liam's arm. Liam felt her kiss back, and smiled inside. When he released her, the shine was back in her eyes, and she began to smile.

"That was better than the dream," she commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Liam said, brushing away a stray hair. "I'm so-"

"You say 'sorry' one more time, and I will stake you," Buffy said poking Liam in the chest. "I know what you did, and why. Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Liam smiled back. "Now why did I do what I did?"  
"To make me think," she answered. "But, I still need more time to think. I mean this is all sounding like some fa-"

"Fairy tale?" Liam finished, remembering the book he had found her reading. Buffy smiled and nodded.  
"I mean I read about stuff like this all the time. The things is; they don't actually happen!" Buffy stared at Liam. His smile reassured her, and she remembered the other question she had been meaning to ask.

"Is Angelus really gone?"  
"Only in that I have the power to bring out of him what I need to survive." Liam could see the relief in Buffy's eyes.

"Boy, I'm glad," Buffy exhaled. "He was not fun."  
"Yeah," Liam smirked. "Try living with that for two hundred years."  
"Yeah," Buffy smiled back. "Uh, Liam? I think I will head back in the morning."  
"Why?"  
"Well, for one, I have a class that I have to teach. Second; there's all these conflicting emotions swimming around inside of me, and I think I need to go hime and figure them out."  
"Oh," Liam face made Buffy's heart sink.

"Liam, I have feelings for you," she said lifting his head, his vampiric visage no longer a hinderance for her. "but I just don't know which I want. I'm not used to having these kinds of feelings for-"  
"A monster," Liam finished. Buffy hated that he was right.  
"It's nothing against you personally," she explained. "I just need time."  
"When will you be back?"  
"I told Willow I would come back for Spring Break," she informed Liam. "I can give you an answer then."

"But that's almost a month away!" Liam exclaimed.  
"I know," Buffy placed a hand against Liam's face. She traced the outline of Vampire that made up who he was. Then, she caught herself, qucikly removing her hand, as though she had been burned. The action did not go unnoticed by Liam. He could understood why she needed the space. Even after two hundred years, he too, was uncomfortable with the monster he was.

"Ok," he said simply. "But, you have to come back. I'm at point now Buffy, where I don't think I could live without you."  
"Gee, no pressure here," Buffy quipped. Liam smiled. Carefully, Liam helped Buffy from the bed. Taking his arm, Buffy walked with him to the door.

"Be careful, Buffy," Liam said. Buffy smiled.

"I will. Goodbye, Liam."  
"Good bye, Buffy." Buffy raised up and gently placed a kiss on Liam's cheek. Then she turned and exited the room. Liam closed the door, before Buffy could see the single tear fall and slide down his face.

A week had passed, and Buffy had become swamped with her usual routine. As always teaching had taken over her life, it was her way to escape the growing boredom she encountered in Sunnydale. Only now, Buffy was also painfully aware, of _why_ she was getting bored. It wasn't really a boredom, more like a lonliness that engulfed her when she was "home".

Spring Break was now two weeks away and so she was preparing for the Spring Finals. Soon, she would have to give Liam her answer about her feelings towards him. She had kept her eyes open to new prospects, but of course no one interested her. Not even Riley, who she was being considerably nicer to. Speaking of, as Buffy was heading to her car after a long day, she could hear Riley from across the parking lot.

"Buffy!" Riley called after her as she headed towards her car.

Buffy rolled her eyes and politely waited for Riley to catch up.

"Yes Riley?"  
"I was wondering, since you didn't seem to have any plans, if you wanted to come with me out to my dad's cabin by the lake for Spring Break?"

"Gee, that's so sweet Riley," Buffy said. _But I'd rather spend it with a blood sucking creature of the night. What is wrong with me?_

"Actually, I did have plans. I'm sorry." Although the thought of being by a peaceful, calm, lake was inviting to Buffy, she would just rather not spend it with Riley.

"Oh, I already talked to Giles, he told me you guys didn't have any plans. " Riley said.

"Well, he's wrong," Buffy stated.

"But he's already accepted my innovation to have you guys come up!"

Buffy was shocked. Giles hadn't told her anything about talking to Riley, let alone telling him she would come. As the shock began to wear off, Riley continued.

"I can't wait for you guys to get there!" he hugged Buffy and said as he darted off, "You guys are going to have so much fun!"

"I bet," Buffy grumbled as she got in her car. She needed to talk to Giles, _NOW_.

End Chapter Fourteen

AHA! Sorry I left you hanging folks! I don't think that will happen again, but the way I am having to rewrite, nothings certain! And what about Riley huh? As always, REVIEW! Update coming soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Giles was in the formal room, engaged in the lastest edition of _Archeology_ magazine, when he heard the front door slam and a voice yell, "GILES!"_Uh oh. Riley must have opened his mouth and told Buffy about the trip,_ thought Giles. Calmly, Giles closed the magazine and stood, straightening his clothes before strolling into the kitchen where Buffy was hastily making herself a sandwich. Slamming the mayonnaise jar on the counter she called out again, "Giles! I need to talk to you!"

"Yes, Buffy," calmly answered Giles as Buffy screamed and turned to face him clutching her chest. "God! Could you try harder? My heart didn't quite make it to my throat."

Giles smiled at Buffy's attempt at humor. Pushing his glasses up onto his nose, Giles spoke to his daughter.

"I take it from your tone that you spoke with Riley today?"

"Yeah, and I'm not happy."

"And why are you not happy?"  
"Because Riley just strolled up to me and told me that you had accepted his invitation for _us_ to join him for Spring Break!"

"I thought you would have jumped at the chance to get away from town for awhile."

"Hello! Did you not hear me tell you I had other plans?" Buffy placed the knife in the sink, and returned the jar of salad dressing to the fridge. Giles shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes. I heard you. You said that you were going out of town." Giles began cleaning his glasses. "I have been meaning to talk with you about that, Buffy."

Buffy curled her brows as she bit into her sandwich. Reading the confused look on her face, Giles elaborated.

"I don't think I like the idea of you going out there anymore."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. She had a feeling she was not going to like the answer.

"Well, it's just ever since you returned from your... vacation, you no longer seem interested in dating anyone. You only think about this Liam character."

"Giles, I am not going to have this conversation with you." Buffy turned to exit the kitchen.

"Yes you are," Giles said in his most stern voice. Buffy turned, shifted to one leg and crossed her arms.

"I am beginning to get worried about you! You spend all your spare time wondering when you can see that Liam, when there are plenty of good men here, like Riley."

"But Dad, I don't like Riley!"

"I know, but he is good for you. He will take care of you."

"But I can take care of myself."

"I am aware of that. But I think you should consider other options."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Like Riley?"

Giles folded his arms. "Yes. Like Riley."

"God! When will you realize that I am an adult!" Buffy spat at her father. "I have a right to date who I want, when I want! And I want Liam!"

Giles stood staring at his daughter, eyes as big as the lenses in his glasses. For once he was dumbfounded. He had never known Buffy to show such passion towards another person; well, except- nevermind. No need to dig up the past. Buffy was right. She was- is an adult now, and deserved to be able to make her own decisions. But there was still the problem of Riley.

"So then," Giles said after several minutes of pin dropping silence. " How do you propose to get out of the trip with Riley?"  
Buffy's face went blank. She had no idea.

"Well, since you got me in this mess, _dad_, then I guess _you_ get to be the one to tell Riley I won't be going!" And with that, Buffy took a larger than normal bite of her sandwich, and exited the kitchen towards her room. Giles sighed defeatedly, and yanked his glasses from his face, cleaning them obsessivly agian.

"Damn it!" he replied as he returned to the living room.

The fading sunlight illuminated the sky above Liam's mansion; setting the sky afire in colors of orange, red, purple and pink, as Buffy pulled her red LeBaron down the gravel road that led to Liam's door. Buffy smiled as her car passed the lavender, rose and jasmine that filled the gardens. She pulled the car around to the side of the mansion where she had found her car previously, and parked. Grabbing the few bags she had brought with her, Buffy walked down the corridor that led around to her floor.

She was anxious to see Liam again. The weeks that had passed since she last saw him, had seemed more like years. Hopefully, he wouldn't revert back to the blood thirsty monster Angelus was.

Buffy opened the door to her room and inhaled the sweet aroma that drifted in from the garden, as she laid her luggage on the bed. Walking over to the window, Buffy stared down at the gardens, smiling as the evening shade slowly blanketed the aromatic flowers. She turned her head towards Liam's room. Buffy felt the butterflies form in her stomach, and a sweet smile spread across her face. Buffy turned away from the window and was met by a smilling red head.

"Will!" Buffy cried as she and Willow shared a hug.

"Hi, Buffy!" Willow hugged her friend and held her at arms length. "You look ragged!"  
"Gee thanks," quipped Buffy. "But yeah, the last few weeks have been kinda stressful."  
"Finals?" Buffy giggled at Willow's guess.

"Yeah, among other things." Buffy turned Willow towards the door, and began to walk with her. "So, how did you know I was here? I took the back way, so it would be a surprise."  
A twinkle glistened in Willow's blue eyes. "You mean besides Liam practically jummping all over me when he heard you car?"

"Did he really jump up and down?" Buffy began to laugh at the image of the Vampire jumping for joy.

"Yes!" insisted Willow. "It was so funny! I couldn't believe it!" Buffy saw Willow's face turn more serious. "You have no idea how badly you have been missed. Not only by me but, most importantly, by Liam too. He truly cares about you."  
Buffy smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Will. It feels kinda strange, but I missed him too." Buffy started to play nervously with a ring on her thumb.

"I'm still coming to terms with what I feel for Liam. It's scary and exilarating at the same time." Buffy stopped at the hallway that led to Liam's room.

"How's my hair? Do I look alright?" Buffy began to nervously primp. Willow grabbed Buffy's hands and looked at her best friend, and hopefully, new sister-in-law, if all worked out alright.

"Buffy, you look fine," Willow assured. "I'm going to head back to the kitchen so I can get dinner ready. You and Liam can come down when you're ready."  
With one last reassuring smile shared between them, Willow left Buffy to say hello to Liam.

Buffy knocked on the door and waited for the "enter", before opening the door and stepping inside. Closing the door behind her, Buffy leaned against it for support as she watched Liam. He was standing at his bookshelves, apparently reshelving the books he had finished reading. Buffy tried to maintain her composure as she watched the powerful arms reach up and place books on the shelves.

She couldn't believe how accurate her dreams in Sunnydale had been. To be this close to him again, was a small shock to her system.

"Hello, Liam," Buffy finally manged to breathe. Liam paused as he placed a book on the shelf. He wasn't sure if Buffy would still be accepting of him. After all, she had been among the normal population for several weeks now. She could have found someone else. Someone who wasn't a monster. Biting his lower lip for courage, Liam slowly turned around to face Buffy.

He could hear her heart skip when he faced her, and for a moment thought that Buffy might run. Instead she slightly smiled.

"Hello," Liam smiled."I missed you."  
"I missed you, too." Buffy smiled back. Liam set down the book that was still in his hand, and carefully made his way towards the center of the room. Without realizing it herself, Buffy had managed to push herself away from the door, meeting Liam in the center.

"How was work?" Liam asked, unsure if he could touch the vision standing before him. Buffy smiled and blushed.  
"It was fine," she answered. "A little stressful because of finals, but that's to be expected."

Liam took one finger and hooking Buffy's chin propped her head back up. "Why do you hide your face?"  
"I -I don't know," Buffy said as she found herself staring at Liam's wrinkled and twisted face. _How can I find this face so appealing?_ Buffy was truly conflicted as she stared into Liam's eyes. But, like last time, she no longer saw the amber glow of the vampiric eyes. They appeared brown to her. A dark seductive brown, that drew her in and kept her safe.

No longer able to contain the need to touch, Liam carefully reached for Buffy's face and combed his fingers through her long, blond waves. In response, Buffy reached up with her hand and began to trace the outline of Liam's face. At first, Liam jolted his head away, but Buffy continued to reach. As he allowed her to continue, he felt her fingertips as they traced the large brow, pronounced cheekbones, and the curviture of his fangs. The urge to kiss was almost irristible. For both. Carefully, Buffy wrapped her arms around Liam's neck. Pulling herself closer to him, she engulfed him in a long, tender hug. Liam wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist, squeezing her back, tightly.

After several moments of bliss, Buffy, still on tip-toe whispered in Liam's ear, "I've missed you so much." It took all Liam had, not to cry. Instead, he nuzzled against Buffy's neck.

A strange sound in the distance broke the spell over the two future lovers. "What was that?"  
"Probably something I bought for your return." Liam answered as Buffy walked to the window.  
"_You_ bought _me_ something?" Buffy smiled and Liam saw a new sparkle to her eyes.  
"Yeah, I bought a couple horses. Well, actually, I had Willow buy them. But they're still for you. Or us, I mean."  
Buffy laughed slightly at Liam's babbling.

"When can I see them?" she asked, her face showing Liam what Buffy must have looked like as a girl.

"How about now?" he said. Buffy leaped up and clapped her hands excitedly. "Let's go!"

Leading the way to the stables that lay on the other side of the garage, Liam escorted Buffy to her gifts. Standing thier stalls, where two beautiful Connemara horses; one midnight Black, the other chestnut.

"Oh, Liam! They're beautiful!" excliamed Buffy as she began to pet the chestnut one. "What are thier names?"  
"I was hoping you would decide," Liam told her. Buffy placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think.

"Hmm," Buffy thought for a moment. "The black one will be 'Black Knight', and the chestnut will be called 'Joyce', after my mother."

Liam smiled contentedly. "Good choices," he said. Buffy smiled.

"Thank you," she said, as she stroked Joyce's nose. "We better get inside before Willow sends a search party."  
Liam smiled and took Buffy's arm to escort her into the dining room.

Buffy lay in bed; she was tossing from side to side in an uncomfortable sleep. Buffy began to groan as the dream became increasingly disturbing. All of a sudden, Buffy's eyes flew open, and she sat up in bed.

What ever had disrupted her dream, she had forgotten what it was when she had opened her eyes. Wiping her face, Buffy grabbed her robe and walked to the window. Opening the window, she allowed the summer breeze to blow away all the uneasiness that had been keeping her from finding sleep. Opening her eyes, she glanced down at Liam's room. _He's probably out on the hunt,_ she thought to herself._ Man that is so wierd. Me getting used to Liam's animalistic needs will take time to for me to fully digest._ Buffy continued to stare down at the garden and thought a walk would probably do her some good. She turned from the window, but kept it open to fill her room with the aroma of the garden

Strolling through the garden; the smell of Lavender, roses and vanilla, became even more intoxicating. Buffy could feel herself relax finally and the stress she carried inside, melt away. She stood by Liam's window, which was opened, and took in the aroma of the lavender colored rose bush that grew by the window. Buffy then quietly wondered into the stall, and admired the presents Liam had bought for her. Black Knight was standing quietly in the back of his stall, while Joyce was more active. Buffy carefully walked over to Joyce, careful not to startle the chestnut mare.

Joyce was pacing in her stall, making Buffy wonder if something was wrong. She knew how sensitive and intelligent horses were. Walking up to Joyce, Buffy softly said, "Joyce, what's the matter girl?"

The horse stopped her pacing, and snorted at Buffy.  
"It's okay, you can tell me." The horse snorted again and carefully stepped towards the kind eyes she had seen earlier. Buffy held out her hand to the mare as she approached, hopefully signalling her friendlyness to the horse. Horse responded by nuzzling her cold, wet nose, against Buffy's warm hands.

"What's the matter, Joyce?" Buffy said as the horse nuzzled against her. "Having a rough night too?" The horse appeared to nod her head in response.  
"Yeah, I know the feeling." Buffy lay her head against the soft muzzle of Joyce's nose and petted her cheekbones. Very quickly, Joyce jerked her head away from Buffy, making her jump. Joyce then began to rock her head to the side, as if she were trying to say something.

"What is it?" Buffy asked carefully, watching Joyce to make sure she wasn't trying to break free. As Buffy watched, Joyce began to neigh sternly, and as Buffy followed what Joyce was doing, she noticed that a bridle lead hung on the wall beside her stall. Buffy took the lead and saw Joyce neigh and snort as she stomped her foot and shake her head.  
"You want to go for a walk?" Buffy asked, holding on to the lead. Joyce stomped a foot and nodded. "Okay, girl, come here."  
Joyce trotted over to the stall door, and Buffy hooked the lead to the bridle and unlocked the stall.

Quietly, Buffy led Joyce from the stall. They both walked past the sleeping form of Black Knight on their way outside. Just as Buffy was about to reach the doorway, Joyce stopped and stomped her foot.

"What now girl?" Joyce responded by stomping her foot again. Buffy began to look around to find out what Joyce wanted. That's when she spotted a riding saddle hanging just inside the doors.

"You want to go for a ride, is that it?" Buffy asked as she pet Joyce's nose. Joyce snorted and nuzzled Buffy with her nose towards the saddle. Buffy giggled to herself and walked towards the saddle.

"Ok," Buffy said, " I can take a hint."

Buffy was actually surprised how still Joyce was as she loaded the blanket and saddle over her powerful back and tightened the latches. Buffy then carefully pulled herself up over the saddle and grabbed ahold of the reins.

"You ready?" she asked Joyce, who nodded her head. "Then let's go." And with that, Buffy and Joyce went off for a midnight ride.

About an hour into the ride, Buffy thought she heard something. Pulling Joyce to a stop, Buffy listened to the rustling of the forest. For a second, Buffy thought she heard something, but dismissed it as the trees scraping branches.She grabbed Joyce's reins and was about to turn her back towards the mansion when...

A large shadow came charging at the girl, freightening her horse and causeing Joyce to bolt, wildly, in the wrong direction. Buffy held on to Joyce's reins for dear life as she was carried blindly through the forest. Suddenly, a shape appeared beside her and grabbed her reins, pulling her back towards a clearing.

Once horse and rider where safely surrounded by moonlight, Buffy was able to get a good look at her rescuer.

"Thank you so much for helping me get Joyce under control...," Buffy paused as she saw who had rescued her horse. "Riley!?"

"You're welcome," Riley scoffed as he sat beside Buffy, riding a midnight black stallion. "I didn't mean spook your horse; I'm sorry."

"What are you doing out so late?" Buffy asked, surprised Riley would out this far.  
"I could ask you the same question," Riley retorted. "And in a nightgown no less."

Buffy pulled her robe tighter around her as she looked indignantly at Riley.  
"What I meant was, what are you doing in this part of the forest?"

"Remember the cabin you so nicely refused? It's up on that mountain."  
"Oh," Buffy said, remembering Riley's father's cabin. "Is Giles with you?"

"No," Riley answered. "He opted to stay at home with his books; So that's why I'mout riding like a bat out of hell through a dark forest."  
"Typical," Buffy stifled a laugh."And you should know better than to go riding fast at night."

"Well I didn't expect to run into a goddess." Buffy blushed at the compliment. "Why don't we take a walk?"  
Buffy's eyebrows raised up in uncertianty. "I Promise nothing is going to happen."

Buffy thought for a moment before accepting his offer. Riley carefully helped Buffy down, and tied the horses leashes around a stump. Riley couldn't help but admire the way Buffy looked in her turquoise nightgown and moonlit hair. Riley was pleasantly surprised to say the least when he saw Buffy. Giles had told him she had gone to visit a sick friend. But if she's going for midnight rides, just how sick was this friend?

Buffy actually found Riley's company pleasant, for the most part. She actually didn't mind when Riley slipped an arm around hers, as he led her through the meadow. Walking back to the horses, Riley reached into his saddlebag for a canteen he usually kept there, when he stopped. He realized tonight might be the only night Buffy would be receptive to him. Turning to face Buffy he asked, "Buffy, can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not?" Buffy replied, untying Joyce. Riley grabbed Buffy's and made her put down the reins.  
"Buffy, what I am about to ask you, is _very, very_ important to me."  
"Ok," Buffy said, looking dumbfuzzled. "What is it?"  
"Now, This isn't to be taken lightly," Riley stressed the importance to Buffy.  
"Yeah, Riley, I understand. Just get on with it!" Riley took a deep breath as he sank to one knee.

"Buffy Anne Summers; would you make me the happiest man in the world, and become my wife?"  
Buffy's heart stopped. For years she had waited and wished for someone to ask her those words. It would fufill every hope her mother had had for her. But sadly, Buffy found herself staring down an empty path if she married Riley. It would be the same old thing, for the rest of her life. And with Liam, he made her live, and excited to be alive. Riley didn't do that for her. Carefully, Buffy took a breath, and gave Riley her answer.

"I'm... I'm very honored that asked me to marry you, Riley," Buffy began, helping Riley to his feet. "I wish I didn't have to do this. But, Riley, I can't."  
Riley continued to stare at Buffy as she continued.  
"I can't be your wife. I wish I could, but I don't love you. I care about you, but I don't love you. I- I'm sorry, Riley." Riley hung his head as Buffy spoke. He couldn't believe Buffy was turning him down. Surely she loved him, he could not have mistaken all the flirtations between them.

Quickly, he grabbed Buffy and placed a harsh kiss to her lips. Buffy quickly managed to push away.

"What is your problem!" Buffy exclaimed as Riley still held on to her arm. "Are you totally insane?"  
"I know you love me, Buffy," Riley told her. "You just haven't realized it yet."  
"No, Riley, I don't," Buffy jerked her arm that remained in Riley's grip. "Now let me go!"

Buffy began to struggle against Riley's grip, but he only held on tighter, and eventually was able to wrap both arms around Buffy. Instantly, Buffy became afraid. All the training she had put herself through seemed to be failing. Buffy struggled again as Riley whispered in her ear.

"Come one, Buff, you know you like it this way." Tears began to fill Buffy's eyes as images from her past came back to haunt her. Riley spun her around and moved her towards the forest floor.

Buffy screamed once, sending Joyce running. Riley had pinned her arms above her head, when she heard a coarse voice say, "Good dogs, don't..._bite_!"

On the last word, a fist made contact with Riley's face, allowing Buffy to escape. Quickly scrambling to her feet, she ran into the arms of her new rescuer.

"Liam!" she cried out as she fell into his arms. "Thank god you're here!"  
Liam simply wrapped his powerful arms around Buffy, assuring everything would be alright.  
"I believe the lady gave you your answer," Liam told Riley. "Now get out of my forest!"  
Not about to give up so easily, Riley shouted back, "What gives you the right!"

Liam said not a word but stepped into the moonlight, allowing Riley to see his true visage. "Beacause I _OWN_ this land!"

Riley was instantly horrified. Not because of Liam, but because Buffy would run to someone like Liam. Liam was a monster, and he must surely have brain-washed Buffy. He needed to go tell Giles.

"Fine, I'll go," Riley snapped. "But this isn't over! You have no idea what you've done!"

"Get out!" Liam shouted through gritted teeth as Riley mounted his steed and raced back up the mountain.

After Riley was out of sight, Liam looked at Buffy.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah," Buffy answered returning to the comfort of his arms. "I'm just glad you're here."  
"He didn't hurt you?" Liam asked, ready to use all that Angelus had to offer, including maiming and torture, to punish Riley if he had hurt Buffy.

"Nothing that I can't get past," Buffy said smiling her first smile since the rescue. Liam smiled back as Buffy traced his face again.

"Ready to go home?" Liam asked. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I want to go home and sleep." Liam smiled at Buffy and placed a pair of fingers to his lips. Liam's whistle echoed through the forest, leading Joyce back to the forest. She stopped in front of Liam and stomped her foot, raising her head high. Carefully, Liam climbed on, and then placed Buffy on the seat beside him. Grabbing the leads, Liam turned Joyce around towards the forest, and led Buffy and them back to the mansion for some well deserved rest.

End Chapter Fifteen

Finally, another chapter! I made this one extra long to tide you over till the next one! My thankx to Mack for helping me with the rewrites! PLEASE REVIEW! New chapter coming soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Buffy landed on the forest floor with a thud. The grass around her felt cold and wet as the evening dew had yet to dry. Two arms flanked her on either side, blocking her means of escape. Buffy could feel the heat of her attacker as it made contact with her skin. Her heart beat was quickening, and Buffy was quickly loosing her ability to think. She braved herself to look at her attacker. Buffy's eyes became wider with fear, as she saw who was attacking her; a gigantic wolf! But as the wolf began to press against her, Buffy could feel the touch of skin, not fur. Looking back, she saw the wolf had transformed and now took on Riley's form.

"Come on Buffy," Riley said, a seductively deadly glare in his eye. "You know you like it this way!"

Suddenly, Buffy's head snapped up, throwing the damp sheet from her body. _Oh thank God!_ Buffy thought as she wiped her brow._ It was only a dream! But it was so real!_ Then, the tears began to fall as Buffy realized just how close she had come to being attacked. Buffy threw the remainder of her covers to the side, and as tears still flowed, made her way to the window. She opened the french door shaped windows, and leaned over the rail. Buffy's arms were the only thing keeping her from collapsing. But, soon, even that failed, and Buffy slumped to the floor in a ball of tears. Her back leaned against the iron railing, still allowing the tears to flow.

So many emotions were racing through Buffy; ranging from residual fear from Riley's attack, to the greatfulness of Liam's appearance and rescue. But also thrown into the mix was the feeling Buffy had that she had possibly made a mistake in refusing to marry Riley. _It wasn't everyday that someone cared enough about you to marry you_, was one thought that flashed through her head. But then again, the way Riley reacted to her after she turned him down, it made Buffy rethink that last thought. Soon,the tears were became less frequent, and Buffy was allowed the chance to take a deep, cleansing breath. Buffy raised her head up, and laid it aginst the rail, before turning to face the garden. A small smile began to form on her face as she saw the night flowers that were in bloom.

The scent of lavender and roses still wafted in the air, and went to work untensing Buffy's body. As she took in the simple pleasure of Liam's beautifuly manicured gardens, she saw a dark shape push through the shrubs. She recognized the powerful stance and broad shoulders as belonging to Liam. Instinctively, Buffy decided if she hurried, she could catch Liam before he went inside his room.  
Pushing herself up from her place on the floor, Buffy quickly gathered her robe around her, and raced downstairs to the gardens.

Buffy opened the french doors that led into the gardens, and headed for the fountain that stood in the center. Once reaching the cement fountain, Buffy took a seat on the fountain's edge to wait for Liam. After several minutes had passed, Buffy began to rethink why she had come out here. Was it because of Liam? She had seen Liam's shape walk into the gardens and all logical thought seemed to leave her. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the fountain's edge to wait for someone that the rest of the world would consider a monster. _Is there something wrong with me?_ Buffy thought as the cresent moon illuminated her pale blue gown. _I can't have a relationship with Liam! There's no way that he could fit in with the rest of society. He's too hideous looking! But then again, it's not like I'm the social butterfly myself._ Buffy sighed as she tried to find the reason why she could not tear herself away from Liam's company.

Unbeknownst to Buffy, the shape she had seen from her window had found her, and tossed a coin into the fountain, making a _kerplop_ sound, breaking Buffy from her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Liam asked, placing his hands in the pockets of his black duster.

"Liam," Buffy exclaimed, turning towards the splashing sound to see Liam standing above her. "Oh, it's nothing, just couldn't sleep."  
"Bad dreams?" Liam took a seat beside Buffy, quietly noting the uneasiness in Buffy's posture as he did so.

"Yeah, kinda," Buffy answered. "I guess I have alot on my mind."

"I would be surprised if you didn't." said Liam, watching the nervous twitching of Buffy's hands as she spoke. Something seemed to be bothering her, and Liam didn't think it was about Riley.

"Does this have anything to do with last night?" Liam asked, giving Buffy the option of telling him herself.

"Yes...and no," Buffy answered, remaining vague about the reason for her uneasiness.

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Liam stayed still as he spoke, afraid that the deer-like woman sitting beside him might flee at any moment.

"It's...I just...I don't really know, Liam," Buffy looked at Liam as she answered. His over developed brow and demonic amber eyes, betrayed the kindness and safety they could provide, making Buffy feel even worse about the swimming thoughts and emotions that plauged her mind.

Sensing that something even deeper than Riley's attack was at the root of Buffy's fears, Liam tenderly reached out with his hand and took Buffy's hand in his.

"You can tell me anything, Buffy," Liam assured. "Anything." Buffy took a long hard look at her hand in Liam's. For a moment Buffy contemplated not telling him, but the trust they had bulit up over the past few months, gave Buffy the courage to tell Liam.

"It's about us," Buffy said after taking a deep breath.  
"Us?" Liam was confused. But as he thought about it, maybe he should not have been.  
"Well, maybe me, more than you." Buffy tried to look up at Liam, but as she reached his eyes, she quickly looked away.

"Buffy, what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" Liam continued to stare at Buffy as she became more and more nervous.

"Please, don't do that!" she exclaimed leaping from her seat.

"Don't do what? Care about you?" Liam stayed sitting as Buffy wrapped her arms around her in an effort to protect herself from what she thought was a threat.

"Yes!" Buffy cried out, staring at Liam this time. "You don't get to do that!"  
"Why not?" Liam stood and made a step towards Buffy.  
"Don't touch me," Buffy took a step back avoiding Liam's outstretched hand. "You're a monster!"

Finally, Liam understood. Buffy was relapsing. Somehow the feelings she had been carrying for him had manifested themselves into a aversion of him. She was scared; the fear radiating from her body, assaulted Liam's senses, making him think that maybe something else was the underlying problem. He didn't know what to do. If he tried to reach out for her, she would push him away. If he stood by and let her fall into a deeper depression than he had ever seen, she would still push him away. Either way he was screwed.

Liam sighed as he tried to speak. "Buffy, you know I am a monster," he told her honestly. "But, you see past the monster to see the man inside." Buffy curled her brows and tilted her head to one side.

"But what about the others?" Liam stepped closer to Buffy.  
"What others?"  
"Parker. Spike. Riley. What about them? What did I see in them?" For a split second, Liam saw through Buffy's vail of confusion, and saw a scared young girl, searching for answers to questions she didn't even know she had. Carefully, Liam held out his hand to Buffy and hoped she would trust him.

"Why don't you tell me what you think you saw in them?" Buffy stared blankly at Liam. He stood there, the moon highlighting his features, his outstreched hand showing Buffy how vulnerable he was making himself to her.

"Tell me about Parker," Liam asked in a pleading voice. Buffy was still reluctant to take Liam's hand. The fear of being judged on her past indiscretions, kept holding her back. But, as she continued to stare into Liam's amber eyes, she saw that they were not judging; merely concerned, and they made her feel safe enough to truly open up to him.

"Parker, was my first love," Buffy told Liam, as she softly placed her hand in his. "So you _know_ that one ended well."

Liam half-smiled at Buffy's effort of a joke. Liam continued to hold Buffy's hand as he led her through the gardens while they talked.

"Parker was my history tutor," Buffy began. "He would come over after school and try to drill the past into my head."  
"And instead, you studied other things?" Liam inquired. "Biology perhaps?"

"Ha ha, so not funny," Buffy said, scolding Liam with her eyes. They locked for a moment, before Buffy snapped back into her depression.

"So," Liam tried to steer Buffy back to what had her in such a funk. "What caused you and Parker to split up?"

Buffy took a moment before she tried to answer. "Parker, he, uh, changed."  
"What do you mean he changed?"

"He, I mean after we-, well, do I have to spell it out?" the last part came out with a stern snap. Liam didn't take it personally, he had a feeling Buffy was snapping at someone other than him. Instead, he simply shook his head.

"No, go on."

"Well, after, he just left me. He never returned any of my calls. He completely ignored me. I mean he was my first!" Buffy breathed in a deep sigh before she continued. "Turns out I was just a one night fling. The poophead. And eveyone was like, 'poor Buffy, she should have known he was going to use her and lose her.' "

Liam noticed the flash of anger turning Buffy's green eyes red. And just as quickly, it was gone. By now, the two of them had made it to the back of gardens. Here Liam offered Buffy a seat on a carved circular bench. Buffy smiled as she was helped to her seat. Liam sat down beside her and pressed forward.

"How did you meet Spike?" the sound of Spike's name gritted on Liam's tongue as though he were the annoying little brother who always got into trouble.

"The Bronze," Buffy announced almost proudly. "I used to hang out there alot when I was in high school. My friends, Xander and Cordy used to hang with me. They're married now."

"Good for them," Liam smiled at Buffy's quick diversion of the subject. "Back to Spike."

"Yeah, Spike," Buffy sat up straighter and prepared to begin her tale. "Spike was a mystery at first. He only showed up once in while, lurked in dark corners, and was very cryptic." Buffy looked at Liam. "Very annoying." Liam smirked and nodded. Buffy continued.

"Well, one day, he and I finally met up for a cup coffee one night, and we just hit it off. Everything after that seemed to happen so fast. Parties, drinking, staying up late. Which led to missed school days. Which, in turn, led to skipping school completely."  
"Quite the lifestyle," Liam commented. "Reminds me of me when I was younger."  
"When you were younger?" Buffy was curious. Liam had never completely told her anything about his own past.  
"A _long_ time ago. I used to go out drinking all the time. Sleep with girls, leave them with thier hearts spilled out all over the floor." Liam noticed the look on Buffy's face.  
"Not literally, of course." Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. _Not yet, anyway,_ Liam thought to himself. "But enough about me. Tell me what turned your relationship with Spike south."

Buffy took note of the avoidance of digging deeper in Liam's past, and contiuned uncovering her own.

"Well, my mom and Giles, who has been a dad to me, forbid me from seeing Spike, because of his dangerous lifestyle. I rebeled, and joined Spike in hiding out. So i spent the good part of my sophmore year of High School hiding with Spike."  
"Quite the adventure," Liam replied. "So what made you leave Spike?"  
"Besides having my parents drill it into me that he was bad?" Buffy looked at Liam. "Try a drug deal gone WAY wrong."  
"That's not good," Liam confirmed.

"Yeah, someone owed Spike, and Spike tried to get it out of him. So when I saw the gun, I ran."  
"So Spike shot someone?" Buffy nodded.  
"Spike didn't see me leave, and I didn't see him shoot, but I heard the gun go off as I ran for my life. I was a wreck. I went to my best friend Xander first, and then he told me to see Giles. But Giles and my Mom had gone off on some clue someone had given them trying to find me."  
"So when did they find you?"  
"When they came to the school library to regroup." Buffy told Liam, hunching her back in an effort to disappear.

"Hey it's ok," Liam assured, placing a tender arm over Buffy's back. "Go on. Where they mad?"  
"At first my mom was," Buffy admitted. "But Giles stopped her. It was to him that I was able to spill what had happened with Spike."

"And Spike was arrested?" Buffy nodded again.  
"I had enough on his drug activities to lock him up without the shooting, but that just put the nail in the coffin, so to speak." Liam saw Buffy smile her first real smile as she spoke.  
"After Spike was thrown in prision, I went head first into schooling. I was already enrolled in college classes by my senior year, and had finished college by the time I was 20. The school was so impressed with me, they asked me to stay on and be their history profressor. And the rest you already know."

"Sounds like you have lived quite the life," Liam mused. "You should be proud of your accomplishments."  
"Oh, I am," Buffy excliamed. "But I just feel like something is missing."  
"Like what?"  
"Love," Buffy looked into Liam's eyes. "My mom wanted me to find True Love before she died, but I was so absorbed in my studies I ignored it."  
"You were afraid of being hurt." Liam told Buffy, knowingly. "It's only natural." Buffy looked at him and smiled. Liam took a hand and hooked a finger under her chin.  
"But you know, Buffy, that's part of being loved. Getting hurt. Being afriad. They are all part of the process."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I feel that all the time when I am with you; but that's why I'm so drawn to you." Liam continued to look into Buffy's half wide eyes. " And you know what?" Buffy shook her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Buffy remained silent as Liam's words sunk in. He had just managed to tell her everything she had being feeling towards him. It gave answer to the questions that had been bothering her. And suddenly she felt lighter, more free. She touched Liam's disfigured face, and realized that love, real love, sees beyond barriers. She knew what she felt for Liam was real, and that, finally, she didn't care if anyone else accepted that or not. She inched closer to Liam's face, and softly touched her lips to his. Liam was at first a tad surprised, but gave in, relishing in her touch. For a few moments the kiss deepened, and then Liam pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Buffy, seeing the concerned look on Liam's face.  
"Buffy, I have something I have been wanting to tell you."  
"Well, what is it? You can tell me anything."  
"Buffy, I - I'm in love with you." Buffy blinked her eyes rapidly as she took in what Liam had told her. Liam saw Buffy's face and grew concerned that maybe he had scared her away again. "Buffy? Talk to me?"  
"I can't," she said blankly. Then she looked back to Liam and held his hands in hers. "I can't say that yet. I have deep, strong feelings for you. And I want to be able to say that to you, but for some reason I just can't yet."

Liam flashed Buffy that half smile of his that always made her feel at home. "I understand," he told Buffy, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "When you are ready just let me know." Buffy smiled back.

"I will." Buffy looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting lighter. "Looks like the sun is about to rise," she said.

"Yep," Liam agreed.  
"We better get you inside before you burn up." Liam nodded as he helped Buffy to her feet. Together, they walked back towards the fountain. Once there, they parted ways.

"Good night, Buffy," Liam said, kissing her hand.

"Good night, Liam," Buffy replied, blushing at Liam's chivalry. Then with one last smile, the two would be lovers retreated to their seperate rooms, for a comfortable night's - sorry - day's rest.

End chapter.

I cannot begin to apologize for the extremely gigantic delay that has kept me from updating! LOL I actually rushed the last parts! LOL And if there are any mathmatical errors; hey! like Joss was any better! LOL My big thanks to Mack for helping me! Thanks for all the reviews!  
WickedlyContent: You're response to my story makes me feel truly honored! Every writer hopes to get reviews like yours! (Or at least i do anyway) so THANK YOU!

To the rest of you; KEEP REVIEWING! Heck send me another one just to make sure I keep tickling the keyboard! LOL  
New chapter coming soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Liam watched from his bedroom window as Buffy harnessed one of the horses he had aquired for her, this time Black Knight, and took the animal out into the countryside.

"She seems really attached to you," Liam turned towards the voice and saw Willow entering on the other side. She pushed the door closed with her foot, as she carried Liam's breakfast tray over to the small table beside his bed.

"Yeah, she does," Liam answered, walking over to the large carafe of red liquid and pouring it into a glass. "I also think she loves me, but she's afraid to allow herself to believe that."

"What is she so afraid of? Besides the obvious?" Willow took a seat in Liam's recliner by the window.

"She's been hurt alot, and that's caused her to be wary of anyone's affection." Liam deduced. "And after the other night, with that Riley character, she's really regressing."

"I wish there was some way we could convince her she was safe here," Willow thought aloud.

"I did some work on that last night," Liam told his sister. "But I'm thinking I want to do something extra special for her."  
"Like a gift?" asked Willow. Liam nodded. "Yeah, But I don't know what."  
"Well, do you know what she likes?"

"Aside, from my gardens and the horses, no, not really." Liam continued to drink his breakfast and scanned his brain for any clues as to something Buffy liked. His mind remembered that night he had found her sleep in his room, and the book she had been reading.

"I think I might have something," Liam's eyes lit up as Willow sat up on the edge of the chair.  
"Really? What?" "Well, I remember she had fallen asleep reading one of my books. Is she an avid reader?" Willow opened her mouth to speak, but Liam shook his head.

"No, nevermind, I know that answer. She's a history teacher, so of course she likes to read."

"Ok, so now we know that Buffy likes books, what next?" Willow stood and walked over the now empty tray that had held Liam's breakfast.

"You know that room on the third floor?"  
"The one down the hall from Buffy's room?" Liam nodded. "Yeah, that's the one. Is it still empty?"  
"Well, you were having having me use as a storage space. Change your mind?"  
"Yeah, I think I finally a more practical use for it."

Buffy came back from her ride on Black Knight feeling lighter, more relaxed. _I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time,_ she thought as she took off Black Knight's saddle and other gear, placing them on the appropriate hooks and stands beside his stall. "Thanks for the ride, ole boy," Buffy said as she patted his nuzzle. "See you later," she told Joyce, petting her nose as well. Joyce nodded her head and snorted happily as Buffy exited the stable.

Climbing the stairs to get cleaned up, Buffy opened the door to her room, and found Willow in her room.

"Hey, Will," Buffy said to her friend as she stepped behind the screen to undress. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Willow said with a mischievious smile on her face. Buffy peered around the side. "Oh no, Will, something's going on. You have 'something face'".

Willow began to blush as Buffy quickly changed from her riding gear to a pretty yellow, floral print sun dress. "You hardly know me, and already you know I can't keep a secret!"  
"Well, as a Teacher, I have to be able to read my students to pick out the academics from the slackers."  
"Good skill to have," Willow noted. "Back to the secrets part," Buffy said slipping into a pair of sandals. "What _is_ the secret?"  
"Oh, well, it's not my secret, it's Liam's secret."

"Oh?" Buffy raised a curious eyebrow.  
"Yeah, he sent me to tell you he wanted you to meet him downstairs after you changed."  
"Oh, ok." Buffy said, her curiousity growing deeper. "Then I guess I better go meet him. Is he in his room?"  
"Where else would he be? It's daylight." Buffy and Willow giggled as Buffy left her room and headed for Liam's.

Buffy tapped lightly on Liam's door. When he gave the okay, Buffy stepped inside and closed the door.

"Uh, Willow said you wanted to see me," Buffy said, feeling the butterflies returning. Everytime she was around Liam anymore, she always started feeling like some silly school girl meeting her crush. Liam walked into Buffy's view, nicely dressed in slacks and button down shirt.

"Wow," Buffy said surprised. "I didn't think I was going to the prom." Liam smirked at Buffy, the lighting in the room relfecting off his amber eyes and makeingthem appear gold.

"I wanted to look nice for you," He admitted. Suddenly Buffy felt her breath begin to hitch.

"Oh, please don' tell me you're going to propose to me!" Liam could hear the panic in Buffy's voice.

"No! no," Liam rushed over to her and gently held her at shoulders length. "I'm going to propose to you." Buffy relaxed in Liam's grip, allowing air to enter her lungs once again.

"Ok, good," Buffy sighed in relief. "I mean I know Will said you had a surprise for me -"  
"It wasn't a proposal," Liam interrupted Buffy with a smile. "It's actually something else. A present, if you will."  
"A present? Where?" Liam took Buffy's hand and led her down the hallway and up the back stairs to Buffy's floor.

"Wait a minute," Buffy paused at the top of the stairs. "I recognize this floor! My room's on this floor!"  
"And you're surprise is two doors down, from your room." Liam countered.

"Oh, Buffy stated. "Ok." And Liam continued to walked her down the hall. He stopped in front a large pair of carved oak doors.

"Well, here we are," Liam pointed out, holding his arms out. "Now, I need you to close your eyes." Buffy looked at him quizzically.

"If you don't, you'll spoil the surprise." Buffy didn't respond, instead she simply closed her eyes. Liam briefly flashedhis hands in front of her face, making she was blind, before opening the doors, and leading Buffy inside.

"Wait here," he told her, leaving her in middle of the room and crossing over to one of the windows. Being to stand beside the curtain, Liam pulled on the curtain.

"Okay, open them," he said, just as the curtain peeled back and allowed the early evening sun to stream in.

Buffy opened her eyes, and immeadately rushed over to the window. "Liam! What are you doing? Are you crazy? You'll burn up!"  
"I knew what I was doing," Liam responded calmly. "Besides, how else could see this." Peeling back the curtain again, Buffy was able to see Liam's surprise.

"Oh, Liam!" Buffy gasped, taking the sight before her.

The room was painted a warm green, and on one side of the room, a wall sized map if the world hung on the wall. In front, a gigantic globe and wooden table and chairs. Scanning the room, Buffy saw that the walls on either side of the doors, were covered with books. On the wall opposite the globe, was a large couch, and a set of wing back chairs, framing an ornately carved fireplace. Sprinkled here and there were knick knacks of horses and flowers. Buffy was taken back by the sight of it all.

"Liam, how did you do this?" Buffy continued to gape in amazement.  
"Well, first of all, Willow helped," he told her, pinning back the curtain. Careful to avoid the dipping sun, Liam strolled down the edge of the incoming light. "Secondly, Alot of this stuf wasn't being used anymore, and I knew how much you liked to read, so I made you your own library."  
"You did all this? For me?" Buffy was stunned. She had never known anyone to be so generous.

"Take a look at the doors," Liam replied. throwing a sideways glance at Liam, Buffy walked over to the doors. She examined each door carefully, and found a brass plaque attached to each door.  
"_Buffy's Library_," Buffy read, before her eyes began to shine brightly. "Oh Liam! Thank you!" and without hesitation, Buffy leaped into Liam's arms. Liam could feel his skin warming from the contact he was receiving from Buffy. But it wasn't just his skin that was being warmed, it was his soul too. Something inside was telling him he would soon be free of his darkened prision.

A light rapping on the doors, broke the spell over Buffy and Liam. "Sorry to barge in on you guys," Willow said, seemly uneasy in her words. "I- I was getting Buffy's things from her room, to go down and do laundry, when the pocket of one of her jeans began humming."  
"That's ok, Will," scoffed Buffy. "I probably left me cell phone in there and forgot to take it out. "  
"Uh, yeah, that's what it was," Willow confirmed. "But that's not why I'm here." Liam could tell something was off. Willow was acting way nervous.

"What's wrong Will," Buffy had picked up on it too.  
"Well, I kinda sorta answered it and this guy named Xander answered- who sounds really cute by the way."  
"Will, the phone?" Reminded Liam.

"Oh, Yeah. Um, Xander said he was looking for Buffy because he had some news of her. So of courser i had to ask, ' what kind of news?' and he said,' It's about Giles.'"

"Giles!" Buffy was suddenly becoming worried. "What did he say? Will?!"

"He said that some guy had kidnapped Giles and was holding him hostage at your house." Buffy took a moment for Willow's words to sink in. Liam stepped forward and placed a consoling grip on Buffy's shoulders.

"Riley," Liam said growling.  
"It has to be," Buffy said unfaltering. "Did Xander say anything else?"  
"Only that he was on the phone with Giles with he heard yell something and then the line when bad. He called you first, cause he figured you would want to know."  
"Yeah, thanks, Will." Buffy said running ideas over in her head. She turned to Liam.

"I hate to do this but -"  
"Your father needs you," Liam said kissing Buffy on the forehead. "I'm here if you need me."  
"Thank you," Buffy replied, kindly kissing Liam on the cheek before darting to her room.

"I'm so sorry I spoiled your surprise, LIam," Willow said meekly.  
"You didn't ruin it," Liam assured. "But I _ever_ see that Riley again-," Willow watched as Liam grabbed a metal vase from a table and sqeezed it; shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Buffy quickly put together a bag, got in her car, and raced for home. Careful to park for a fast getaway, Buffy pulled up by the curb and hid the keys. Quietly, Buffy got out of her car, and tiptoed to the front door. Peering inside, Buffy saw that the house had been ransacked, but no sign of her father. Trying her key in the door, Buffy unlocked the deadbolt and entered her house.

Walking carefully, in case Riley is waiting, Buffy searched the house. She went upstairs first, and searched all teh bedrooms, but found no signs of Giles. Only more evidence of Riley trashing the place. Buffy made her way downstairs, and began to search the living areas. Nothing in the Dining Room, Living room, or kitchen. Giles's study was just as trashed as the rest of the house. The difference was the phone line that had been ripped from the wall, and the actual phone in pieces at the base of the wall where it had been thrown.

Walking back around to the kitchen, Buffy saw scuff marks on the floor by the basement door. Swallowing hard, Buffy opened the door and stepped down, secretly hoping her father wouldn't be down there. As she made her way down, she could hear the sounds of straining. Increasing her pace, Buffy made in down stairs and looked around. Looking behind her, Buffy found what she had been looking for. There, tied up under one of the basement stair supports, was Giles. Buffy raced towards him and began to check if he was alright.

"Giles! Are you alright!" Buffy exclaimed in a quiet whisper. Giles nodded as his mouth was gagged by rope and a dish cloth. Buffy reached behind to undo Giles' restraints but found they were too tight.

"I can't get them loose," she sighed. "I need to head upstairs and get a knife." Buffy placed a hand on her knees to push up, but Giles frantic mumbling stopped her.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Buffy turned around to look at what Giles was motioning towards. Just as she came face to face to the object of Giles perception, Buffy felt a sharp pain engulf the back of her head, and Buffy fell to the floor unconcious.

End Chapter

Hey! What do ya know! A new chap! In Record time! LOL As always thanks to the readers, I couldn't keep doing this if you didn't review! so PLEASE REVIEW! LOL Sorrry about the end of the chap, but that's all I had, so... But don't worry, I might get another chapter out even faster now! LOL New chapter coming soon!


	18. Chapter 18: The Rescue

Ok, for you total Buffy/Angel junkies; in the course of writing this chapter I could not resist NOT using lines from episodes of "Buffy" & even "Angel"! To add to the fun, tell me which eps they are and (if you want) I will give you sneak peek of new chap! LOL

As always Buffy and Angel are property of Fox, Mutant Enemy and Joss. B/c I wouldn't leave my characters in a rain soaked alley! LOL

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen**

Buffy awoke to the feeling that she had been hit on the head by a two-by-four. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was still in the basement. Buffy began to shift her body in an attempt to move and get up; but that's when she discovered that her arms were tied around one of the staircase supports. Buffy leaned her head against the wood, and inhaled sharply at reemergence of pain that shot through her head.

"Oh, that smarts," Buffy whined, shifting again in her restraints. "Sorry, Buff," said a voice coming down stairs. Buffy looked up at the owner and fire flashed in her eyes.  
"Riley," she glared. "I kinda figured this was you." Riley smirked as he folded his arms. "Gee, Buff, I would say 'I'm impressed', but to tell you the truth, I'm not." Riley kneeled before Buffy. "After all, you did pick the Beast over the prince."

Buffy scoffed and smiled. "You're no prince, Riley," she spat. "Quite the opposite in my opinion." Riley brought his hand up to hit Buffy, making her flinch. "I thought so, all talk and no action." Buffy could feel her blood begin to boil as Riley laughed at her. "If I wasn't tied up, Riley," Buffy seethed. "I'd show you 'no action'".  
Riley stood from his place in front of Buffy and walked towards the middle of the basement. "I'd think twice before you do that, Buff," Riley said standing before a large white blob. Buffy didn't know what Riley had under the white sheet, but her face could equal the sheets color as Riley revealed his 'masterpiece'.

Sitting in one of Buffy's Windsor dining chairs, was Giles. The sleeves on his pinstriped shirt had been rolled up, which looked like a fruitless effort considering from the roll up, it looked like the shirt had been put through the shredder. Buffy could see smears of blood running down her father's arms where Riley had tortured him. Giles' head hung low so it was hard for Buffy to get a good look at the damage to his face. His shirt was unbuttoned and his chest exposed so that all the cuts, scratches and gashes could be seen.  
Buffy couldn't believe what Riley had done. It was not in the mild-mannered teacher to have the ability to do such harm. Buffy was not able to stop the tears that fell down her face.

"Oh, come on Buff," Riley said reclining in a couch behind Giles. "It's not like I'm hurting him."  
"The hell you are!" Buffy cursed Riley. "He hasn't screamed once," Riley announced proudly, glancing at Giles. It was then that Buffy saw Riley pick up and object from the table beside him and begin to rub it with the corner of his shirt. Rising stealthily from the couch, Riley moved over in front of Giles.  
Glancing at Buffy before he placed Giles' glasses back on his head, Riley said, "Hey, how you holdin' up?" Giles let out a ragged breath, saying, "Never ….better." "Glad to hear it", Riley said, turning to look at the pained look on Buffy's face. "I must say Rupert, old buddy, you sure have impressed me."  
"I'm…full of surprises." Giles said, glaring at his captor. Buffy made the mistake of allowing the smile she was feeling at Giles' defiance, to show on her face.

"We'll see about that!" Riley popped off and stormed to the far corner where Buffy couldn't see him. When Riley returned, he was carrying a small garden claw and hand saw.  
"Riley stop!" Buffy cried. "Why?" Riley turned to face Buffy. "You don't care! You don't care about my feelings!"  
"But I do!" Buffy said, hoping to distract Riley from torturing Giles any further. "I do care!"  
"Then marry me!" Riley pleaded. Buffy could see the hope in Riley's eyes that she would say yes. But, Buffy couldn't. "I … I can't Riley. I'm sorry." Buffy pleaded with her eyes for Riley to understand. But the pray went unheeded. Riley's eyes became blank, and emotionless as he turned back to face Giles.  
"Well, you heard the lady," Riley said, acting as if Buffy's answer was not affecting him. "She wants me to continue. All she had to do was say 'yes'. But…now," Riley took the claw and kneeled before Giles so he was face to face with the fatherly librarian. "Tell me when it hurts."

Willow was sitting on her bedroom floor surrounded by mystical runes, bowls of herbs and lit candles. She was worried about Liam. He was reaching a point of no return. Ever since Buffy had gone to help her father, Liam was consumed with the worry that Riley had somehow gotten to Buffy. That nagging thought was slowly driving Liam insane.

He refused to eat or sleep. Willow had been able to speak to him, but now she had lost that privilege as well. Willow knew that Liam was going to over the edge if she didn't do something soon. So, Willow decided that if she used what magic she knew to get a picture of Buffy, and how she was doing, then maybe, Liam would quieten down.

Willow had figured out a long time ago that Buffy was the key to his salvation. When she had asked the Powers for help months earlier, she received the clue 'Summer', but did not know what it meant. But when she saw Buffy's last name was Summers, that's when the picture became clear; Buffy was the one Liam was meant to be with. The one who break the curse. The problem was getting Buffy and Angel in the same room long enough for them to actually break that curse.

Willow sat in her familiar circle and performed the right incantation calling on the Powers to help her reach Buffy. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on locating Buffy. A winter wind began to blow around her as she chanted her incantation. "Find Buffy," she chanted. "Show me where she is."  
Willow felt herself riding the wind and soaring above the forest that surrounded Bannor Manor. She soared over the highway that led into Sunnydale. She felt that she was close to Buffy, as the air around her began to smell like vanilla and rose perfume, and Willow saw the house that had 'Summers' on the door.

_See, she's safe at home_, Willow thought as she stood at the door. The air around her swirled faster, and the door opened, taking Willow inside. _It looks like a bomb went off in here,_ Willow noted as she was carried through the house and around to the kitchen. Suddenly, Willow felt rushed downstairs as she found herself in the basement. She saw Buffy tied to the basement stairs, her face brusied where Riley had hit her.  
"Riley, no!" Buffy cried, and Willow turned to face Riley dragging something across Giles' chest. Willow let out a muffled gasp and a loud thump made her jump. Suddenly, Willow fell back and the wind died away.

As she lay on her back, catching her breath, Willow heard the thump again. "Willow!" Liam's voice roared on the other side. Willow clutched her chest, and bent over to blow out her candles. But as she puckered her lips, the wind blew and put out all the candles.  
"Oh, this is not good," Willow said to herself. "Will!" screeched Liam, as he pounded on her door again. "I know you're in there!"  
Willow gathered her robe, and raced to the door. Opening it, she saw Liam; his hand raised to pound on the door a fourth time. Liam paused in mid air, and noticed the scared look on Willow's face.

"What's the matter, Will?" Liam said, his voice becoming softer. "What's wrong?" Will took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Still clutching her robe with one hand, she reached out to Liam with the other.  
"It's about Buffy and her father." Willow answered.

The evening sun was just sinking below the horizon as Xander Harris pounded on the front door, hoping someone, not an axe murderer, would answer the door. He had called Buffy's house to check on her but found himself talking to Giles instead. Which was fine; Giles was probably the only teacher in high school he could talk to and not feel degraded for being a 'slacker'. Of course, Giles did make him study with Buffy after her dealings with Spike. Spike had always given Xander the wiggins, but Buffy was in love with him and so Xander tried not to get in her way.  
Speaking of Wiggins, the sudden dead dial tone while on the phone with Giles, had led Xander to risk life and limb by banging Buffy's door. _I'm an idot_, he cursed as he called out to Buffy. _I'm going to get myself killed._ Xander pounded on the door, and then walked over to check her living room windows. He noticed the disarray of the living room and dining room, and instantly knew something was off. "Boy, wish I knew someone in the military," Xander whispered, as he walked back to the door. Resolved, Xander moved his arm into position to use his elbow to break the glass. That's when he noticed a large, black muscle car was parked behind his Tracker.

"Excuse me," said a pretty sounding female voice. Turning around, Xander came face to face with a pretty little redhead. "Hi," he said. "You are?"  
"Friends," said the scary looking guy that stood behind the red head. "Here," said Willow, shoving a medium sized axe in his hand. "You might need this."  
"Uh, thanks," Xander stared at the glistening blade as Liam brought up his foot and kicked in the door. "Okay, there's the guy you wanna party with."

Once inside, Willow led Xander and Liam through the ransacked house to the kitchen and the basement door. "Now, once we get down there, I want you to get Buffy and get her out of there," Liam told his sister.  
"Got it," she nodded. "What about me?" Xander asked. Liam faced him and sized him up. "You get her father. Follow Willow here, and she will get you all to safety."  
"Ok, running. Liking this plan so far." "Leave Riley to me," Liam growled. "Riley!?" Xander whispered excitedly, but no one stopped to give him details as they were already heading downstairs.

Riley was wiping off the blood from the garden claw he had just used to carve into Giles' skin. Buffy was still tied up, crying for Riley to stop. "You know I can stop the pain," Riley said to Buffy as she hung her head to cry. "You've been very brave." Riley kneeled before Buffy. "Now let me make it stop." "Please," Buffy said, as tears streamed down her face. She could see her father tied up in the chair, panting and shaking in pain. It was breaking Buffy to see what her father had to endure. "Just tell me what I need to hear," Riley said sweetly. Buffy looked up at Riley. "I will _never_ marry you," Buffy gritted through her teeth, as lightning flashed through her grey-blue eyes. "That's it!" Riley said, smacking Buffy across the face with the back of his fist. "I'm getting the saw."

"Now, now, don't let's lose our temper," said a voice from the stairs. "Someone might get hurt."  
"Liam!" Buffy cried out in joy of seeing her rescuer for yet a third time. "YOU!" Riley exclaimed. "I don't have time for you!"  
"You don't have a lot of time _left_," Liam sneered, as he continued to descend the stairs. "Coming on kinda strong aren't ya?" Riley snickered, picking up a hoe. "Do you really think you can take me on?" Liam raised his arm, and glanced over his elaborately decorated sword, as the basement light reflected over the metal blade.

"I'm willing to die for love. Are you?" Liam responded, waiting on Riley to make his next move. Riley ran at Liam and swung the hoe at him, but Liam stepped aside, and Riley slammed the blade of the hoe into the handrail, coming mere inches from Buffy's face. "You are about to get your ass kicked!" Buffy whispered as Riley struggled to pull the hoe free. "Shut up!" Riley cursed at Buffy as he finally pulled the hoe free and faced Liam.  
Liam raised his sword into a fighting position and awaited Riley's attack. Riley swung the hoe like a bat, and Liam blocked. Liam then brought his sword around and attacked Riley, who was able to block also. As Liam swung around again, the real battle was on, and Willow and Xander made their way to their respective targets.

"We'll have you out of here in a jiffy," Xander said to Giles as he began to untie Giles' restraints. "You're not real," Giles said dreamily. "You're a trick." "Why would he make you see me?" Xander asked, looking the elder Summers in the eye. "Good point," Giles answered, suddenly more aware of his surroundings. "Let's go."  
Xander lifted Giles, careful not to hurt him anymore and escorted him up the stairs and out of the house.

"Hey," whispered Willow as the sounds of the fight and Xander releasing Giles carried on behind them. "Will, how did you know what was wrong?" Buffy asked as Willow reached around and untied her. "I used magic to check on you, because Liam was having bad feelings about you."  
"I'm glad he did," Buffy said as she rubbed her wrists where the rope had once been. "Come on, let's get out of here." Willow smiled at Buffy's statement as she wrapped an arm around Buffy and helped her to the stairs.  
Xander and Giles had just reached the top by the time Willow and Buffy had reached the stairs. Glancing over their shoulders, Willow and Buffy saw Liam raised his sword up to block Riley, and slicing the hoe in half. The loss of the hoe threw off Riley's momentum; and he fell to the ground.

"So that's everything, huh?" Liam loomed over the beaten Riley. He twisted his sword's blade in the light, occasionally blinding Riley with the shiny metal. Riley continued to glare at Liam even as he continued to gloat his victory. "No weapons, no friends, no hope. Take all that away and what's left?"  
"Me," said Buffy's voice stopping Liam from delivering the final blow. "Let the police deal with him." Liam almost felt like ripping Buffy apart for spoiling his fun. But, he also knew she was right. It was the 'human' thing to do. That still didn't mean he had to like it.  
Liam breathed deeply, had lowered his blade. Then he quickly raised it and used it to lift Riley's face to meet his. "You come near Buffy again, and you are a dead man," he ordered. Riley just continued to glare at Liam as Willow and Buffy held him by either arm, and led him to the chair where he had kept Giles tied up. Once, Buffy and Willow had sufficiently tied him up, Liam wrapped a gentle arm around Buffy and escorted her up the stairs.  
"You'll be sorry about this!" Riley shouted. "You're gonna regret not killing me!" "Oh, shut up!" said Willow with the wave of her hand. Suddenly, a cloth sitting on a ledge flew across the room and forced itself in Riley's mouth, as he continued to shout and wiggle.

Sadly, Buffy would soon learn that there was truth to Riley's threats.

**End Chapter Eighteen**

Ok so what did you think? Did you like my little surprises for you guys!? Huh? huh? LOL As ALWAYS...REVIEW!!! I'm am so pumped to get the next chappy out! Glad you guys are liking it so far! LOL New chapter, coming soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Red and blue lights flashed in the evening air and blinded Buffy and her friends as they reflected off the windows of her home. Several police cars and an ambulance littered the street, and crime scene tape was wrapped around the trees she had planted with her mom years ago. A blanket was draped over her shoulders as she gave one the officers her statement. Willow and Xander were also talking to officers, giving them their accounts of what happened.

Buffy excused herself from the officer's presence and walked over to the gurney that was being lifted into the ambulance.

"Everything will be fine," Buffy told her father. "Just hang in there."  
"I'll be alright," Giles smiled at he daughter. Buffy smiled weakly in return as Willow and Xander stood beside her, each wrapping an arm around them. Buffy tried to hold back tears as she watched the ambulance carrying her father drive away into the night.

As for Liam, he was staying out of sight, and out of mind. The last thing Buffy needed right now was officers asking her a bunch of questions about the deformed monster that had saved her life. So, for her sake, he gave all the credit for the rescue to Xander, who had tired to call Buffy but got Willow instead. Just as it happened. Just omitting him from the story. He remained ever watchful as he sat on one the branches in the neighbors tree. _This is what a guardian angel must feel like,_ Liam thought as he watched Willow and Xander escort Buffy to the front steps.

Buffy hung her head, and leaned on her friend's shoulders. "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered.

"It'll be okay, Buffy," Willow said stroking her friend's head.

"Yeah," Xander agreed. "Besides, you always had bad taste in men." Buffy looked up from Willow's shoulder and glared at Xander.

"Sorry," he responded, throwing up his hands in defense. "Bad joke."

"Ma'am?" A voice above them garnered the group's attention. Looking up, Buffy saw a police officer with kind eyes staring back at her.

"Uh, yes?" Buffy responded.

"I was wondering; do you have anywhere else you could stay? We are going to be here awhile." The officer watched Buffy as she rolled over options in her head.

"She could stay with me and my brother," Willow piped up. "We live in the old mannor just off the highway."  
"Willow, I can't impose," Buffy started to object.

"Oh please! Like Liam wouldn't love you to stay there!?" Willow mockingly glared at her friend.

"Ok," Buffy agreed after a few mintues pause. "Do you need anything else from me?" She asked the officer.

"Just a number where I can reach you," he answered.

"I have my cell," she replied. She gave the officer the number.

"Thank you miss Summers," he nodded at the young blond. "You have a safe night." The officer walked away, leaving the three friends still sitting on the step.

Slowly, the number of flashing lights dwindled and the sky became lighter. Liam finally decided it was safe enough to come down, and met up with Buffy.

"I need to get going," He announced, looking at Willow. She turned from Buffy and noticed Liam nodding at the sky.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed. "Buffy I need to get Liam back to the manor. You be alright here?"  
Buffy looked at her rescuer and his friend, nodding. "Yeah, I'll be okay," she responded. "Xander can take me up there in a bit. I need to pack a few things anyway."  
"Yeah, she'll be safe with me," Xander affirmed. Willow hugged her new best friend and thanked Xander for his help. Then Buffy watched as Willow escorted Liam to his car.

"Liam!" Buffy cried out as she ran to him. Liam stopped and turned towards Buffy. She leaped into his arms and wrapped herself around his powerful neck.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you for saving me."  
Liam looked down into Buffy's eyes. He knew what she was saying to him wasn't 'thank you', but 'I love you'. Sadly for him, he needed to hear her say it before he would be freed of his demons. But she was getting close.

"You're welcome, Buffy," he replied back. Buffy smiled at Liam's response. The look in his eyes told her he wished she would say it, but she still wasn't ready yet.

"Soon," she told him, before walking back to Xander. Liam smiled sadly, and got in the car.

Buffy was upsatirs in her room, packing a suitcase, when Xander walked in.

"So," Xander said dramatically. "What's the deal with Liam?" Buffy turned from her closet and looked at Xander.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"I mean, what's Liam's story? He's obviously not human. Or if he is, he has some serious deformities."

"He's human, Xander," Buffy informed. "Or at least mostly."  
"Mostly?" Xander walked over to Buffy's vanity and leaned against it. "Why mostly?"

"Well, Liam is half human. the other half is.." Buffy swallowed hard before continuing. "Demon."  
"Oh, Buffy, Frying pan, fire? I mean come on, you haven't exactly had the best judge of character when comes to guys."

Buffy smiled weakly at Xander as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I planned to get involved with him," Buffy explained, walking into her bathroom.

"Yeah, but Buff, you said the same thing about Spike and the others." Buffy sighed as she placed her toothbrush in her overnight bag.

"I know, Xander," Buffy said restrained. "But with Liam, it's actually the opposite. I mean he started out as this really menacing creature. I wouldn't even give him the time of day."  
"So what changed?" asked Xander.  
"I kicked his ass." Xander was going to sit on the edge of Buffy's bed, but missed and fell on the floor.

"Ok, I saw this guy kick the living crap out of Riley tonight," Xander remained in the floor as he replayed events in his mind. "Mind telling me how you beat him?"

Buffy laughed placing more clothes in the suitcase. "Remember all those self defense classes I took after Spike was arrested?" Xander nodded. And then he nodded wider.  
"Right, ok."  
"Well I think that does it," Buffy said closing the suitcase.

"You look like you're packing to stay away for good." Buffy scanned the room, taking it in as if for the last time.

"I just want to make sure that I have everything. I don't want to come back here for awhile." Xander nodded as he took Buffy's suitcase downstairs.

Once outside, Buffy took one more long look at the house she had grown up in, before getting in her car. Xander closed her door, and walked over to the driver's side. Starting the engine he followed Buffy's directions and headed out of town, towards Liam's.

End Chapter

I hope you liked! I am almost done with the next one so it will be posted soon! As always... REVIEW! LOL My thanks to uskohakuchan and michebabyblue for your answers! and reviews!  
New chapter coming soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Several days had passed since Riley's attack on Giles. Buffy and Xander remained at Liam's mansion and even brought Giles back there when he was released from the hospital. Everyone was starting to forget the terror Riley had caused; which would soon prove to be very dangerous.

A cloudy haze engulfed the moon as small shafts of light filtered into Buffy's Library. Inside, Giles lay on the couch in front of the fireplace, the light from the flames illuminating his sleeping form; a book of poetry spread across his chest.

Xander was walking through the room, still amazed at the vastness and elaborate attention to detail Liam had put onto Buffy's space. _He certainly knows what Buffy likes_, he thought to himself, stopping in front of the open windows. Hearing the doors behind him, Xander turned to face them. Willow walked in, carrying a tray full of tea and set it down and the table behind Giles. Xander smiled and acknowledged Willow.

"Oh, hiya, Will," Xander said, nodding at Willow.

"Hi," she replied. "I thought everyone would like some tea, but everybody's not here."  
"Well, everybody agrees that I would love some." Willow smiled at Xander's humor and poured him a cup. Taking the steaming cup from her, Xander returned to the window.

"What's so interesting outside?" Willow wondered as she followed Xander to the window.

"Oh, nothing," Xander said, obviously watching something going on outside. "Just watching your brother and my bestest best friend go for a midnight stroll."  
"You're eavesdropping on Buffy!" Willow almost looked ashamed at Xander. "What's wrong with you?! Wait, let me see."

The two new friends watched as Buffy and Liam walked through the gardens below.

"He really seems to care a lot for Buffy," he noted.

"Yeah," Willow answered. "He's even told me he's in love with her."  
"Really?" Xander asked, curious. "And Buffy? Does she feel the way?"  
"I think so, but she won't come out and say that."  
"Yeah, she did the same thing with me," Xander continued to watch his best friend as she smiled at something Liam had apparently said.

"I've never seen her act this way around another guy," Xander realized. "I just hope he doesn't break her heart like the other ones." Willow scrunched her eyebrows.

"Why?"  
"Because," Xander turned from the window and looked Willow in the eye before he spoke. "I'd have to kill him."  
Willow swallowed, but managed to say, "I'm glad to know you care for Buffy like that. But I can tell you, Liam would die before he let anything happen to her."  
Xander didn't say another word, he just took a sip from his cup as he and Willow continued to watch Buffy and Liam.

A cloudy haze covered the moon now, as Buffy and Liam strolled through the darkened gardens, talking and enjoying each others company. The aroma from the flowers still lingered, and Buffy could not help savoring the scent.

"Flowers smell wonderful, don't they?" Liam said as he watched the smile form on Buffy's face.

"Yes, they do," she told him, inhaling the summer scent that wafted through the air. "I could live here forever."  
"I wish you would," was Liam's response. Buffy stopped in her tracks. Did he just ask her to move in him? Buffy's response was immeadiate.

"Liam, I'm grateful, but I just don't think I'm ready for that yet." Buffy saw the disappointment flash through Liam's face, before turning to examine a large, white flowering plant.

"Look here," Liam directed Buffy to the bushy plant. Buffy leaned in and inhaled the scent.

"Mmm, it's beautiful," Buffy mused. "What's it called?"  
"It's called a Moon Flower," Liam answered. "Some say it can take two years to properly bloom."

"Two years?" Buffy replied as she admired the plant. "All that time to wait for a flower?"  
"It's worth it," Liam told Buffy, as he turned her towards him. "And I'll keep waiting, until that flower blooms."

Buffy stared into Liam's eyes, stunned at his words. She was in shock that he would wait for her. Never had any of the other guys she dated, made such an offer. Plus the fact that Liam was not pushy in any way. It was left up to Buffy to decide how things were to proceed. Which only made Liam that much easier to be around. Buffy was at a loss for words.

"Liam, I- I don't know what to say," Liam stared dangerously into Buffy eyes, and pleaded his case.

"Tell me you love me," he cried. "That's all you have to say."  
Buffy looked into the amber eyes of the person she had grown to love. Yes, she could say that to herself, but the instant those three little words came out her mouth, she would be admitting it. Thinking about it some more, Buffy finally looked at Liam to give her response.

"Liam," she said carefully. Liam's eyes shined with excitement. She was finally going to say it! "Liam, I L-"

"Liam! Buffy!" Willow's voice shrieking through the garden, interrupted the mood. Liam softly turned away, silently cursing his sister for ruining the moment. Turning back, he saw Willow running down the path, something electronic looking in her hand. Finally reaching the couple, Willow turned to Buffy.

"Xander and I were enjoying a cup of tea," explained Willow, conveniently omitting the part where they had been eavesdropping. "And then Xander heard someone's cell phone going off." Willow took a moment to catch her breath before she continued.

"Anyway, so Xander goes looking through the room to see whose phone it is. That's when he found yours."

Buffy looked at Willow perplexed. "Ok, so Xander found my phone. Who was it?"  
Willow's face became longer. "It wasn't a phone call," she told the blond. "It was a message on the phone. Xander said you would want to see it right away."  
Willow handed Buffy the sleek looking cell, and Buffy flipped open the lid. On the screen where the words; "He's out."

Immediately, Buffy's eyes became red with anger. "Son of a bitch!" she cried. Liam watched as fear began to radiate off Buffy. "What is it? What's happened?"  
"That creep got out," Buffy said sternly, rubbing her forehead as she continued to read the message.  
"Got out! How?" Buffy faced Liam.  
"Lawyer bailed him out," she said a little more calmly, as she read the rest of the message. "Probably one of those hot shot L.A. firms like, Wolfram & Hart." Buffy cursed again as she flipped the phone closed.

"Damn it, I hate this!" Buffy exclaimed as she took a seat on a bench. Willow wrapped her arms around her chest as Liam sat down beside Buffy.  
"You'll be safe here, Buffy," Willow assured.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Liam pulled Buffy's face towards him as he spoke, telling Buffy with every action and every glance, that he spoke the truth. Buffy lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, engulfing herself in his protective aura.

Just as a smile began to spread across her face, the phone vibrated, and Buffy lifted the screen to see who was calling. Willow and Liam watched in astonishment, as all color drained from Buffy's body, making her look paler that Liam, if that was even possible. "Oh my god!" Buffy said in a whisper. Buffy began shaking like a leaf, dropping the open cell phone on the gravel floor. Turning into Liam, Buffy began to sob uncontrollably, prompting his instinctive need to hold her and calm her.

Looking at Buffy then his sister, Liam asked, "What does it say?"  
Willow was already bending down to pick it up, even before Liam had spoken a word. Glancing at the screen, Willow exhaled harshly, and gave her brother a look that said it all. She turned the screen towards Liam, and if his eyes were not already red, they would have been.

On the screen was:

_Message from RileyFinn: __Soon._

End chapter twenty.

Sorry it has taken so long to update! And I'm sorry for the length! I meant it to be longer but life, as usual as been unkind in giving me enough time to finish! LOL So I just popped this out, and hopefully next chapter will be longer, especailly now that Riley's out! (evil laugh) As Always: READ & REVIEW! If it weren't for your reviews I might have forgotten about this! THAT"S how busy I have been! LOL New chapter coming soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Buffy's family and friends gathered in front of the fireplace of Buffy's library. The shock and worry was evident on their faces as each said nothing. Giles, now awake, sat next to the arm of the couch, rubbing his face. Xander was standing at the corner of the fireplace, staring blankly at the flames. Willow was standing at the window with Liam, carefully rubbing his back, keeping him calm. Liam was doing everything he could not to go into a rage. Willow could hear the low growling escaping form him as he breathed.

She turned away from Liam and looked at their guests. Her gaze landed on Giles, who made eye contact with her. The emotions playing on her face, told Giles he needed to check on Buffy. Grabbing the cane that rested against the couch, Giles pulled himself up and walked out of the library.

A slight rapping sound echoed through Buffy's room, but she did not answer. She continued to lean against the headboard of her bed, knees propped against her chest, hoping to become invisible. She continued to stare out her window, even as her door opened and her father walked in. "Buffy?" asked Giles as he quietly clicked the door closed. "Buffy, sweetheart, are you okay?" Buffy remained silent. Giles exhaled slowly, carefully using his cane to guide him to Buffy's bed. Taking a seat beside her, he placed a hand on her back.

Buffy lowered her head, in response to her father's touch. Then, Giles watched Buffy begin to convulse, and finally, collapse against him. "Oh, daddy," Buffy sobbed. Giles just wrapped his arms around his daughter, and rocked her.

"Shh, it's okay, Buffy," he assured. "everything will turn out okay."

"I'm scared," she admitted. "Of course you are scared. But you are a strong girl, and you have people here who love you." Giles lifted his daughter's face as he spoke, hoping to calm her.

"But, Daddy, he's going kill not only me, but Liam too!" The fear continued to rain down her face in sheets. "I don't think I could live with that!"

"Liam will not let anything happen to you," Giles told her firmly. "He cares for you too much."

Buffy sat up and wiped her eyes. Giles' statement reminded Buffy of a question she had been wanting you ask. "You've been around Liam, Giles. Is that truly what you think? Even though he's deformed?" Giles cracked a small smile at his adopted daughter's insecure request.

"Yes, Buffy." Giles answered. "Liam is a fine young man. And once you are around him, you begin to disregard his deformities." Buffy smiled at the man she called father. "The question is; do you love Liam?"

Buffy's face became blank as her father asked. But the answer came quickly. "Yes," she said, feeling ever more sure that what she said was true. "But it scares me."

"Why?"

"Because I have never been in love like this before." Buffy thought for a moment. "Is this what you and mom had?" Giles took a moment to respond. Yes, he and Joyce had loved each other, but did his daughter's description fit?

"Yes," Giles finally told her. "What you feel for Liam is the kind of love that your mother had always wanted you to have."

"'True Love'?" Buffy asked. Giles nodded.

"Yes. And yes, it is scary. Mostly because when you have found that one person who means more to you than death, it can throw you."

"Yeah, no kidding," Buffy replied. Giles smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Now, why don't we go back into the other room, and be among loved ones." Giles used his cane and stood holding his hand out to Buffy. "Shall we?" Buffy smiled and scooted across the bed, to take her father's hand. Then together they walked back to Buffy's library.

Liam turned around when he heard the door open, a smile forming on his face as he saw Buffy and her father walk in. Buffy and Liam remained in eye contact as Willow and Xander picked up for Buffy and led Giles back to the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked, as Buffy came closer.

"I'm okay," she said, feeling nervous as Liam looked at her. "Giles came in and smoothed things over. So, I should be alright now." Buffy looked deep into Liam eyes, and saw the redness of his eyes fade to brown. She never could get over how human his eyes could look to her. It used to scare her. Now, after her talk with Giles, she could really allow herself to be comfortable in Liam's embracing gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking at Liam. Liam smiled at the woman he loved and waited on to break his curse.

"Uh, I don't mean to break up this "Romeo and Juliet" mood," came Xander's voice as he walked away from the fireplace towards the couple. "But we need to figure out what we are going to do about Riley."  
Liam and Buffy stepped back in silent agreement. "So what are we going to do?" Buffy asked, running a hand through her hair before placing it on her hip.

"Well, unlike the fairytales, we don't have fighting teapots or candlesticks," piped in Willow.

"Surely, you must have some type of defenses," Giles wondered aloud, as he straitened his glasses. "The only defenses we have are the rock and iron wall that lines the property, and him." Willow pointed to Liam as she described their rather pitiful arsenal.

"Wait," said Liam. "I think I know where some weapons might be stored. Xander, Buffy, I need you two to come with me." Without a word, Buffy and Xander followed Liam out the library. After taking them through several hallways, most very dark, they came to a set of old wooden doors.

"My family stored a lot of stuff into these rooms," Liam pointed out. "Some go back as far as I do."  
Liam reached above the door, and used his hand to feel for a key. Once he found it, he slipped it into the keyhole, unlocking the forgotten room.

Forgotten may have been too strong a word. Once inside, the three friends found a room littered with rusting cannons, and strewn items of wood. "Search for anything that might be useful," Liam ordered. Carefully, Buffy and Xander began to lift pieces of cloth peeking underneath for weapons against Riley. Xander appeared quite pleased when he saw an old gun on a table.

"Haven't seen one of these since my training days," he noted. Buffy turned and looked at Xander as he admired the Military looking rifle.

"Since when were you in the Army, Xand?" Buffy teased.  
"I'll have you know I was recruited several years ago. I even made it thru basic training."  
"When was this?" Buffy asked curious how she could have missed something as big as Xander's enlistment.

"About the same time you were still hanging with Spike. On Halloween." Buffy's face became longer at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name. "Oh," she answered with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "I always seemed to miss the good stuff, huh?" Then Buffy thought for a moment. "Halloween?"  
"Yup," said Xander. "I know what you're thinking, and no; it was not a Halloween prank."

"You are a sad, strange little man," Buffy said shaking her head. Xander smiled his head and laughed at Buffy's remark, before continuing with his search.

Buffy too, continued on in her search. Looking at the walls, she noticed there were several paintings covered with cloth. Carefully, Buffy grabbed a section of the draping cloth and removed it from the picture it protected. As the cloth fell down, Buffy saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was dressed in a period dress, roughly about the time of the American Revolution, if her history served her right, and she had the softest, most gentle face Buffy could have imagined.

The pale blue gown brought out the color of the woman's chestnut hair. Her hazel eyes made Buffy feel warm, and loved. Behind the woman stood a young man, about fifteen or sixteen, with brown eyes, dressed in a darker blue to complement the woman. Continuing down, Buffy saw another portrait, this time of a young man.

Entranced, Buffy revealed that picture as well. The face that stared back at her, made her heart stop. Standing before her was a young man, in his early twenties, with dark brown hair, and eyes the color of rich chocolate. He was dressed very well; the dark green overcoat and brown vest, told Buffy he was a man of great wealth. His hair was neatly pulled back by an ivory ribbon, revealing the chiseled features of a handsome young man. It was obvious to Buffy that this portrait was of the same young man as the first painting, only older.

His face, Buffy was sure she had seen before. Reaching out to touch it, her eyes found a small plaque hanging just below the painting's edge.

"Lord Bannor, 1765," Buffy read to herself. Looking at the portrait again, she remembered something. "Angel," she whispered the name of the long forgotten man who used to come to her dreams. The same man she believed Liam to be. Turning away from the painting, Buffy watched as Liam and Xander continued their hunt for weapons. Then gazing back, she whispered softly, "So, Liam. This is what you really look like."

Liam looked over at Buffy staring at his old portrait. He swallowed hard. For a moment he thought that Buffy might want to see the man she would see her dreams. Her Angel. But when she turned and looked at him, all Liam could see was the certainty that Buffy loved him, instead. He could also see the sadness that he was not human, as his portrait portrayed him, but Buffy loved him just the same.

Gathering an armload of supplies, Liam faced Buffy and Xander. "I think we have enough," Liam explained heading for the door. "Let's head out."  
Xander and Buffy grabbed what arm loads they could and headed back to the Library.

"We were about to get worried about you," Willow said as the three walked in. Carefully she helped unload the weapons and set them on a table. "So now what do we do?" she asked Liam.

Liam was about to answer when a large crash was heard outside the gardens. "Dear lord, what was that?" Exclaimed Giles, as he stood from his seat to look.  
"Looks like we don't have to wait long to find out," answered Xander, as he stood by the window. Willow, Liam and Buffy rushed to the window to see what Xander was talking about.

Across the gardens, the friends watched as several, large, pick-up trucks began to ram the iron gates to Liam's estate. "They're here," Liam said under his breath. They continued to watch as the trucks broke through the gate, and began speeding down the narrow lane. As the trucks drew closer all could hear the choir of angry voices shout; "Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

"There must be something we can do to stop them," Willow said worried.

"Everything will be fine," assured Giles, squeezing in to get his look.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait to be picked off one by one," Liam growled. "Buffy, grab the weapons and start handing them out." When he didn't a response, he turned to face her.

"Buffy? Buffy?" Liam asked the empty space. "Where is she?"  
"There!" pointed Willow. Her finger highlighted the area just outside the front doors, where a petite blond was walking down the drive, shotgun in hand.

"Oh, no," cried Liam. "She's going to get herself killed!"

Buffy walked steadfastly towards her fellow colleague and his friend. Taking one last deep breath for courage, she addressed the two men.

"Riley! Forrest! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Buffy exclaimed at the two men.

Looking up from their plans, Riley and Forrest looked at the girl that stood before them.

"What's best for you," was Riley's reply.

"What's best for me?" Buffy questioned. "Who are you to tell me what's best for me?"

"Buffy," Riley said as he took her arm and led her away from Forrest. "You are not in your right mind right now, and it was agreed that this was the best solution."

"Riley," Buffy said sickly sweet as she looked him in the eye. "The problem here is you are nothing but a weak coward!"

Buffy had slowly raised her voice until she practically screamed the last word.

Riley's eyes turned from blue to red and he flung Buffy around and slammed her against the truck's door.

"Now you listen here!" Riley yelled.

"That beast in there cares nothing for you, he could never give you the life you deserve, and you know that you could have everything you ever wanted right here!"

Buffy let Riley yell at her and when he was finished, Buffy's green eyes turned gray, and she brought her knee up and made contact with Riley's crotch. As he folded over in pain, Buffy yelled back, "Get this through your thick skull! I will NEVER marry you! I do NOT love you, and if you EVER come near my father or Liam again, I swear to God, I WILL kill you myself!"

Buffy walked away from the beaten Riley and stood on Riley's truck to address the mob.

"I don't know how Riley got you all involved in this and personally I don't care, but what I want to know is how a bunch of grown men can go and attack someone that they don't know just because someone else says that they are evil, deformed, or a monster, or whatever. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I can appreciate the fact that you would come to a friends aid, but did ANY of you check the facts or you did you all grab your guns and come running like a bunch of cavemen?"

The crowd of men looked at one another but said nothing.

"That's what I thought," Buffy said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now, why don't you guys go home to your families before someone gets hurt?"

The men made no attempt to disband; they stood ready to fight even if Buffy was right.

"Fine, then we'll do this the hard way," Buffy mumbled as she jumped down and walked over to where Riley was lying on the ground and slammed him into the side of the truck.

"Now, you have one chance to save yourself the humiliation of being beaten by girl and possibly losing the ability to father children, which I personally agree with, but I'm trying to be nice," Buffy said through gritted teeth. "I want to you look over at your men and I want you to tell them nicely to go home," Buffy placed her hand over Riley's crotch and squeezed. "OR, things could get really ugly."

Buffy waited for Riley to make his decision. After a minute or two, Buffy squeezed Riley again and he gave in.

"Alright, alright I'll tell them", he said with a squeak and Buffy released her grip.

Turning to his "army" Riley cleared his throat and said, "Go home. There won't be any fighting today."

The men looked at each other at first in shock, then in disappointment that there would not be any fighting. Grumbling, they all piled into their trucks and slowly drove away from the Mansion.

Liam and Willow looked at each other in awe. Buffy was a lot tougher than they had originally given her credit for. Liam was surprised at the way Buffy had handled herself. And he could feel inside that Angelus' time was up. He could feel the internal chains unbind him, and he took a deep breath as he knew freedom was near.

After all the men had left, and the only ones remaining were Riley and Forrest, she addressed them both.

"Now you two listen to me and you listen _good_," she scolded. "I'm with Liam, my heart belongs to him, and not you or you, can change that. If you don't like it; then go to hell."

"But Buffy, he's a monster," exclaimed Riley, as he watched Buffy walk back inside.

"Let it go, man," said Forrest, placing an arm on Riley's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ri, nothing's going to happen today. It's over. Let's go home." Placing his arm around Riley's shoulders, Forrest led the young man to the truck. Placing the weapons in the back, Forrest opened the driver's door to get in.

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out as you had planned, man," Forrest began as he closed the door. "But Buffy is happy, and that's all we really wanted, isn't it Riley?"

Turning to the passenger seat Forrest found it empty. "Ri?"

He looked around the truck and then noticed Riley walking towards the front of the mansion, rifle in hand.

"RILEY!"

End Chapter Twenty Two

Only two more left! wah! I really love your reviews! Yes, I know! ANOTHER cliffhanger! But sadly that is the way these last chapters are coming out! On the other hand, it sounds like leaving you hanging is a sure bet at getting you guys to come back! LOL LOL Anyway, I am finsihing the final chapters and will post them soon!Here's a question: do you want Riley to live or die? Should Riley kill Liam and then transform, like in the Disney movie? As always, Read & REVIEW! Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Three

Buffy closed the large doors behind her, leaning against them as she replayed her confrontation with Riley in her head. She was shocked her legs had kept her standing they were shaking so badly. A smile crossed her face as she remembered her friends and family waiting for her upstairs. She couldn't wait to tell Liam what she did. Buffy pushed herself away from the doors, and raced upstairs to meet Liam.

As she reached the top, she did not hear the doors open, and a figure walk in, shotgun in hand. Quietly, the figure followed Buffy upstairs, careful not to be detected.

"I did it!" she exclaimed as she entered the library, making everyone face her. "I told Riley to shove it!"

"You sure told him!" Xander exclaimed as he hugged his best friend.  
"I'm very proud of you," responded Giles, following Xander. Then Willow followed. Finally, she turned to face Liam. The smile shining on his face, told volumes. Buffy beamed back at him as he walked over and picked her up. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, and Liam began to swing her around the room. Laughter escaped from Buffy's mouth, and her eyes gleamed. Bringing her back down to earth, he looked into her eyes which were shining an Emerald green, and smiled.

Willow looked on and could not help but to smile herself as she watched Buffy and Liam lean closer for a kiss.

That's when Willow heard a click sound behind her. Spinning around to see what made the sound, she saw Riley, his gun poised and trigger cocked.

Before she could say "NO!" the gun fired and Willow watched as the bullet hit Liam in the back, making him fall on the ground with Buffy. Giles and Xander fell to the floor to escape the gunfire. Buffy's face showed the shock that ran through her body. Willow stepped back as Riley walked into the room, gun aimed and ready to fire again.

"LIAM!" Buffy cried as she pulled herself out from underneath Liam's collapsed body. Rolling him over, Buffy checked to see that he was okay.

"Liam?" She cried as tears rolled down her face. "Liam, talk to me please!" Liam tried to move but pain surged through his body, as he coughed blood.

"Oh God, Liam, please talk to me!" Buffy cried as she tried to keep him alive. Riley, gun still at the ready, walked over to where Buffy lay beside the monster.

"Quick! Out this way! I don't need Riley using you for target practice!" Willow whispered excitedly as she quickly herded a defiant and complaining Xander and Giles to the other side of the room, and out the back set of doors.

Riley watched as Buffy huddled over Liam, sobbing wildly. Raising his arm, Riley took aim, at the back of Buffy's head, and re-cocked the weapon.

Liam suddenly snapped, and leaped at Riley growling. Riley was knocked back, accidentally firing the gun into the ceiling. Liam landed on Riley, using his arms to pin Riley's arms to the floor. Riley struggled for a moment, then placed his feet under Liam's stomach and pushed. Liam soared over his head and his back collided with the wall. Liam groaned in pain, but shook it off as Riley came closer. Riley spun the gun around, intending to use at like a bat. But, as Riley took a swing, Liam was quicker, and blocked the blow with his arm, grabbing the barrel with his hand.

Liam yanked the gun from Riley and gave him a taste if his own medicine. The handle of the shotgun slammed into Riley's face, knocking him down temporarily. Riley shook his head as he stood and prepared to continue the fight.

"You're never gonna win," Riley sneered, wiping blood from his nose.

"I've got two centuries of fighting behind me, _boy,_" Liam mocked, his amber eyes glowing a fiery red. "You really want to push that issue?"

"I have known Buffy a lot longer than you, and I can assure you, she would never fall for someone has hideous as you."

"Well, then I guess you don't know her very well after all; do you?" That statement fueled Riley's anger, causing him to act instinctively.

Riley lunged at Liam, arms in front ready to attack. Liam ducked and Riley struck the wall. Riley shook off the sting of contact, and faced Liam again.

"Stop this!" Buffy screeched, jumping in between the two men. "This is crazy! Riley, you don't know what you're doing!"  
"No, Buffy," Riley glared at the woman he loved. "You don't know what _you're_ doing." Riley pushed himself off the wall and advanced on Liam. Buffy, still standing in his way, tried to keep him back.

"Riley, don't do this!"  
"Oh, I think I do this," Riley retorted, grabbing Buffy by the neck and flinging her across the room. Liam watched in shock as Buffy flew across the room and landed on a table, breaking it instantly. Unheard by Riley, Liam also heard the sounds of several bones in Buffy's ribs breaking as she flattened the table. When her body quit moving, Liam's anger increased. Her still body on the other side of the room blinded Liam from all reason.

Liam tried to make his way towards Buffy, to be sure he was wrong, but a strong arm pushed back, shoving him against the wall by the window. Riley held his grip on Liam's throat tightly, as he pulled a long dagger from his belt.

"Sorry, Liam," Riley as he gleamed at Liam. "This is where you get off." Suddenly, Liam's stomach and ribs felt as though the morning sun was filtering through his body. The pain so intense, his eyes flashed black. Riley stepped back, as Liam collapsed to knees; the hilt of the dagger he had inserted in Liam's stomach still visible. Liam leaned over and braced himself as he kneeled over the floor.

Images of the time he had spent with Buffy began flashing through his mind. All he could see was her fragile face, golden hair, and summer blue eyes. With one last try, Liam released himself to the Demon within; both knowing this was the end of the road for each. Riley jumped back as he heard the deafening roar escape from Liam. His eyes grew wider as Liam methodically stood, the removed dagger still dripping in his hand.

"I'm through playing games," Liam said in a deadly voice. Reacting quickly, Liam grabbed Riley by the throat, and threw him out the window.

Glass shattered as Riley flew threw the window, sending glass shards everywhere below. Liam braced himself against the window's frame, watching as Riley fell. Then, all the strength he had taken from the demon Angelus left him, and he suddenly felt weak as the wounds he had sustained finally began to take their toll. He collapsed with a thud, just as Willow and the others entered the room, finding it in shambles.

"Buffy!" Xander cried, as he raced to her. Giles limped after him, with Willow racing behind. Carefully, Xander rolled Buffy over, Giles stroking her face.

"Liam?" a weak voice called.

"It's Giles, Buffy," Giles calmly corrected. Buffy raised a hand up to her head as she tried to sit up, before falling against Xander as the pain of her injuries made themselves known.

"Where's Liam?" she asked Xander, looking in his eyes. She followed them as they stretched across the room, to where Liam's body lay outstretched by the window.

"Oh, no, Liam!" Buffy and Willow cried, as they both scrambled to Liam's side, the blinding pain in Buffy's ribs all but forgotten. Willow arrived first, and covered her mouth at the size of the red puddle beside him. Buffy turned Liam and placed his head in her lap.

"Liam," Buffy quietly called out as she petted his face. "Liam can you hear me?" There were a few minutes of deadly silence before a weak voice raspily said; "It's too late."

"Liam?!" called out Willow. Liam's faint voice answered, his eyes trying desperately to hold on to their vision of Buffy. "It's too late for us."  
"No, I don't believe that!" Buffy said sternly, refusing to let Liam give up, even though the large, red stain over his stomach told her otherwise. "We're together now, everything will be just fine. You'll see."

"Not me," Liam coughed, making Willow use a fallen linen cloth to wipe his mouth. "I guess we'll never know if this is the kind of face you could learn to love."

"But I do!" Buffy said to Liam. "I do love you, Liam." Buffy leaned over to kiss him but, he began to cough once more, before silence fell over the room. The sound of Liam's escaping breath was almost as loud as a jet engine as it soared through the room.

"Liam?" Willow called in a whisper. "Liam!"  
"NO!" screamed Buffy's voice. "Don't leave me, Liam! Don't leave me!" Buffy leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Liam's mouth before draping herself over his silent body. Willow was in near hysterics, with tears flowing down her face like the fountain outside.

"Oh, dear lord," said Giles, as he removed his glasses. Quietly, Xander walked over to the two girls, intending to comfort Buffy, but found Willow had draped her arms around him instead. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Willow and allowed her to cry. After a few minutes, Xander addressed Buffy.

"Buffy?" Xander asked, reaching out to touch Buffy's shoulder. Buffy continued to lean over Liam's still form, mixing her tears with Liam's blood. When Xander made contact with Buffy's shoulder, she leaped up, and walked to the window. Looking down, she saw Riley's form laying over the edge of the fountain in Liam's garden. Peering closer, Buffy's eyes grew wide and small shriek escaped as she turned from the window.

Giles raced to see what had startled Buffy, and was just as surprised at the site below them. Riley's face had become disfigured, and animal like; just like Liam's face had been.

"How strange," Giles noted with morbid curiosity.

"Yeah, freaky," Xander commented, as he and Willow took a look. "Yeesh."

"Will…Will he rise?" asked Buffy blankly.

"I doubt it," said Willow. "The curse was meant for Liam. I guess it was just magic's way of showing you who was truly a beast."

Giles turned Buffy away from the window and gathered his daughter by the shoulders.

"Come child, let's go home," he said as he wrapped an arm around Buffy and led her away from Liam. Xander removed his arm from Willow.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean _anything, _give me a call." Willow smiled and took paper with Xander's number. Softly, he touched Willow's back, and quietly followed Giles and Buffy out of the library.

Once she was alone, Willow began to pray.

"Oh please, don't let it end like this," Willow prayed as she touched Liam's face.  
All remained silent as Willow continued to pray that Liam would somehow come back to life.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," she began to chant.

Quietly, a soft breeze began to blow, and a yellow light, that moved within the wind, encircled Liam and Willow. Opening her eyes, Willow saw the figure of an older woman with a soft, motherly face, and flowing shoulder length curls, standing above her. The woman was dressed all in yellow, and spoke with a gentle voice.

"It has been done," she said simply and waved her hand over Liam's lifeless form. Then, the woman disappeared, with the outgoing breeze. Willow looked down at the person she had grown to call family. Carefully, Willow placed a hand on his chest. She thought she felt a vibrating coming from Liam's chest. Leaning down, Willow listened as she began to hear a thumping sound. Willow stared at Liam as his chest began to rise and fall.

_He's alive!_ Thought Willow, as she saw that the pool of his blood had disappeared, all traces of the fight appeared to be erased.

Slowly, Willow could see the changes in Liam's face. The rigid forehead and oversized brows melted away to reveal a smooth face, with a less pronounced brow line than before. Liam carefully opened his eyes, and looked around him. The amber circle that had highlighted his vision for centuries disappeared. Willow watched as Liam's amber eyes, returned to their natural deep brown.

Shrieking with joy Willow jumped into Liam's arms.

"You did it! You did it! You're human again!" Liam hugged his sister and smiled as he set her back down.

"I need to find Buffy." he said in an urgent tone.

End Chapter Twenty-Three

This was updated b/c several of my fans found MAJOR flaws in the chapter! and I THANK YOU! Sorry it took so long to get through! Since finding those flaws, I have had to re-write parts of the last chapter. BUT! I hope to finish up on the last chapter soon! as always REVIEW! I need it to give me energy! LOL New Chapter soon!


	23. Chapter 23: A Happy Ending

Chapter Twenty-Three

The memorial service went on as planned. Buffy stood in front of the casket, Her arm and waist bandaged from the fight, and placed a black rose on the casket. Giles, who stood beside her, placed a soft hand on her shoulder, and Buffy turned away. She walked out of the church and across the street before saying, "Damn them!"

Giles met up with his daughter and said, "What's the matter?" in a gentle voice.

"How can they stand there and say that about him, when you and I know it's all a lie!"  
"Buffy, dear," Giles directed the upset blond to their car. "Some people just wouldn't have believed us."  
"Why, because Riley came after me and tried to kill me? Gee, I didn't realize he was such a saint!" Buffy scoffed as Giles unlocked her door and helped her in. Getting in the driver's side, he continued.

"It's not just that, Buffy. Riley was a respected member of the community, and if they want to indulge in the delusion that he died in a horse riding accident, then we must let them."  
"But he killed Liam!" Buffy yelled, failing to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I haven't even been back to the manor yet."

"Buffy, you just got of the hospital a few days ago." Giles said as he continued to drive Buffy home.

" But, Will! I mean, she must be just as upset as me! After all, he was her brother!"  
"Well, don't worry about her too much", a smile formed on Giles' face. "She has been receiving frequent visits from your friend, Xander."  
"Why are you smiling like that? Is something up?" Buffy could see that Giles was trying to keep from spilling, but it was no use.

"It appears your friend Xander is smitten with Willow."

"Finally!" Buffy exclaimed as they pulled in the driveway. "It's about time Xand found someone for himself." All was silence for a few moments as Giles and Buffy got out of the car. As they approached the door, Giles finally asked; "So what about you?"  
"What about me?" Buffy replied as she entered and hung up her coat.

"When are you going to find someone?" Giles immediately regretted asking as Buffy's face began to tear up again. "Oh God. Buffy, I'm sorry."

"No, Giles. You're alright to ask." Buffy wiped the moisture from her eyes. "It's normal. But I just don't think I will ever meet someone like Liam again. He was my Joyce." Buffy shared a knowing look with her father before giving him a hug and going upstairs.

Once in her room, Buffy took off her dress and placed it back on a hanger. Then she let out the bun she made and placed the bobby pins in a small glass container. Changing into a pair of yoga pants and a tank, Buffy sat down at her vanity and began to remove her make-up. As she began removing the eye shadow, her eyes caught a glimpse of something hanging on her mirror. She paused as she saw that it was the cross that Liam had given her, in what seemed like years ago.

Carefully, Buffy let the sliver pendant brush her hand. The coolness of the metal reminded Buffy of the way Liam's hands would feel. Cool but would warm to her touch. Just as he had in spirit. Buffy removed her hand from the metal and returned to removing the makeup.

Once she was finished, Buffy grabbed the book that stood on her night stand, and walked over to her window. Opening it, she placed her feet outside and sat on the ledge, picking up where she had left off. Leaning her head against the window frame, Buffy read until she became to drowsy to read anymore. Then she went inside and sat on the chest she had under the window, and began to drift off.

Buffy enjoyed her dreams. She still dreamed about Liam, but they did not feel the same. They were no longer as real as they had once been. The dreams she now had were more like reflections of what she and Liam had shared in those short few months she had known him. She dreamed of the midnight walks they had shared and the love she was beginning to feel for the vampire monster, but to her he was neither of those. He was simply Liam.

Buffy hated that she still dreamt of him at first. But then, time moved on and she slowly adjusted to them. They gave her the peace she missed during the day. Which led to her return to teaching; maybe by returning to things she loved doing, she could find more peace.

The next morning, Buffy stepped out of the shower and searched her closet. She found a yellow dress with small pink flowers on it that looked appropriate for the hot weather that had been forecasted. Slipping it on, Buffy pulled her hair back with a barrette. As she was about to apply her makeup, Buffy saw the cross again. Sadly smiling to herself, Buffy brushed her fingers across the shiny metal before slipping it around her neck.

Closing the clasp around her neck, Buffy stared at her reflection. I'm as ready as I'll ever be, thought Buffy as she left her room and headed downstairs to her car.

The campus was a bustle of activity as students flooded the halls. Buffy smiled and greeted students and teachers as she made her way to her classroom. Finding her old classroom, she opened the door and stepped inside. Buffy smiled as she began to set up for her first class. It was going to be hard, but getting back to business always helped Buffy through the worst life had thrown at her. Buffy warmly greeted her students as they filed in one by one.

Once the class had sat down, she addressed her students.

"As you all know I have been away for a few weeks due to a rather tragic and painful loss," She began. "I wanted to say thank you for all your cards of support and love that you sent my way; that was really gracious of you." Buffy turned towards the chalkboard and began to write. She had cringed inside thinking that her class thought she was talking about Riley, but she knew the truth and that was all that mattered now.

"Now I don't want you to get the idea that I will be any less hard on you than before. I still expect nothing less than the best from you all and I know you have the strength to do it." Turning towards the class she pointed to the writing on the board.

"Now, open your books to page 113. Today we will explore the American Revolution and its impact on the world."

As she began to instruct the class, she began to play absently with her necklace. As Buffy continued with her instrcution, one student caught Buffy's attention as she seemed really nervous. Finally, the student could take no more.

" Miss Summers?" asked the student.

"Yes, Dawn?" replied Buffy.

"I couldn't help but notice, but there is a man that has been standing over there by the door ever since you started."

Buffy turned to face the doorway, and she almost collapsed. Buffy's mouth quietly fell open in shock as she saw a tall, handsome man, in blue jeans, a yellow polo and brown leather jacket walk into the room.

"It can't be," she whispered as the young man stepped forward.

"It can be," he replied as Buffy's hand became limp, allowing her teacher's guide to fall. Quickly, the young man reached out and grabbed the book in mid-air; Buffy still trying to catch her breath.

"Here you go," he said continuing to watch the amazement play across Buffy's face. Buffy continued to stare at the man as she saw him in all his human splendor, the sun that shone through the classroom windows illuminated his face in a heavenly like glow.

" Liam?" Buffy asked. Liam simply smiled and nodded his head. By now, all the students were watching the interaction between Buffy and Liam.

"But I watched you die," she whispered as Liam took another step towards her, Buffy instinctively stepped back. "And you broke the curse," Liam responded as though this was something she should already know. Buffy could feel her heart beating hard. Liam watched in amusement as he saw Buffy's chest expand and contract erratically.

"But H-How?" Buffy said as her eyes watered.

"Does it matter?" Liam said as he now stood mere inches from her. Buffy looked into Liam's dark chocolate eyes and felt a flood erupt in her soul. This isn't real, you're dreaming, she thought to herself.

"Is- Is this is real, this isn't some dream, right?" Buffy said choking back her tears, and hoping against hope.

"Is this real enough?" Liam said as he bent down and softly kissed her. The tears she had been holding back broke through as she felt Liam touch her once again; soft and caring, like velvet, knowing that he was, in fact, real. The kiss became more passionate, more real as the sound in classroom erupted into whoops and cat calls.

Liam broke away first, finally realizing there were people in the room. Wiping her tears, Buffy smiled sheepishly as she looked at Liam in wonder.

"I can't believe you're here," she cried.

Liam turned and said nothing, but kneeled on one knee and took a small box from his jacket pocket asking, "Buffy, I love you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Opening the box she found a silver ring carved with two hands holding a crowned heart. And the inscription inside said "To my angel, Forever."

The classroom began to chant "yes" as Buffy covered her mouth in stunned silence. For a moment neither knew if Buffy was still breathing. She held tight to her necklace as she regained her voice.

"Yes," Buffy whispered. Then, she nodded for her classroom to see. The classroom erupted again, this time in cheers. The sounds had alerted the rest of the staff, which trickled down to Giles. He quickly dropped what he was doing to check on Buffy and make sure she was alright.

Buffy slid the ring on and leapt into Liam's arms. As he began to spin her around the room, Giles entered and saw Liam spinning Buffy around with delight as the class applauded. His face was a mixture of happiness and shock. He was happy that Liam had come for Buffy, but he was shocked to know that Liam was even still alive. And Xander didn't even tell him anything.

At that moment Giles' cell began to ring. Answering it, he heard Xander's voice on the other line.

"Has my surprise showed up yet?"  
"Y-Yes, I think so Xander, but-"  
"Uh uh! A magician never tells. And neither does a woman, but that's a different movie."  
"Xander why have you waited so long to tell Buffy?"  
"It wasn't me, G- man. It was Liam. He was the one who wanted to surprise her. He swore me to secrecy."  
"I hate the term 'G-man'," Giles responded to Xander's comments. "It's revolting."  
"So did Liam pop the question?"  
"I would suppose so, he is twirling Buffy around the room."  
"Awesome. Then my job is done. I'm taking Willow out. Talk later-Giles."

The line went dead and Giles continued to gawk at the newly engaged couple as the class came up and began to admire Buffy's new ring. It reminded Giles of the way he felt when he had proposed to Joyce, not so very long ago. He turned his head to the side, and noticed a woman's shape standing beside him in a long, flowing gown. It resembled his dear Joyce but she too, was supposed to be dead.

" Joyce?" he asked the specter. The shape nodded and touched his face. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Again she nodded and said, "It is as it should be." Giles smiled at his deceased wife and wished she could stay.

"Don't even think it, Rupert," she scolded. "Besides, your future awaits." Joyce looked away from Giles and gestured towards a beautiful dark haired woman, who had just dropped a handful of books. Giles looked back at Joyce who simply smiled as she faded away. Taking the hint, Giles went to offer his assistance with Jenny, which he found out later was her name, and helped her with her computer science books.

Back inside the classroom, Buffy was still on cloud nine as Angel set her back on the ground. "What about Willow? Does she know about any of this?" she asked.

"Yes," Liam smiled. "And Xander too; I swore them both to secrecy."

"You cunning little wolf," teased Buffy.

"They are probably already waiting for us down at the Bronze." Liam replied.

"I-I can't right now," Buffy explained. "I have class."

Liam bent down and whispered in her ear, "You'll think of something."

The hairs on Buffy's neck stood up and shivers fell down her back as Liam breathed on her. Raising her head quickly she said, "Class dismissed!" and darted out of the room as Liam led the way.

As the two lovers ran out of the school and into the warm sunshine, Buffy noticed a shiny, black Plymouth convertible waiting for them.

"Nice ride," she said as Liam opened the passanger door and Buffy sat down.

"Thank you," Liam responded as he closed the door. Liam walked over to the driver's side, sat down and turned the engine. As they took off, Buffy looked at Liam.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," replied Buffy. "You know, I could get used to seeing you in the daylight."

"So could I," Liam smirked back and Buffy thought she would never come down from her high. She was in heaven and she loved it.

"By the way," Buffy questioned. "What do you think about Xander?"

"He's a little annoying but I think I could get used to him," replied Liam.

"I should warn you; he just recently got divorced."

"That's okay, I think Will likes him anyway."

Buffy grinned. "Want to try for a double wedding?" She said as Liam looked at her.

He chuckled as he pulled Buffy beside him and wrapped his arm around her. Buffy rested her head on his shoulder, and Liam sped towards the Bronze; and a date with destiny.

End.

I DID IT! I DID IT! I actually finished it for you guys! LOL LOL My thanks to ALL of those who have read AND definately a big THANK YOU to my reviewers! You guys ROCK! I hope to start posting something new soon. I have been toying with a few ideas so we'll see! As always READ and REVIEW! And thanks again guys! Writing this story has been a blast and I'm really glad people liked it!

Emma's Angel


End file.
